Les Aventures du GCA Tome 1
by Pouss Pouss
Summary: Qui a dit que les Serdaigle étaient des élèves sérieux et sans histoire ? Venue de France, une jeune fille au passé douloureux découvre Poudlard et forme un groupe clandestin. Mais tandis qu'un événement capte l'attention, une personne oeuvre dans l'ombre
1. Un Soir d'octobre chez les Serdaigle

_**Résumé plus complet :** Qui a dit que les Serdaigle étaient des élèves sérieux et sans histoire ?_  
Tout droit venue de France, une jeune fille au passé douloureux va découvrir Poudlard et son monde, se lier d'amitié et former un groupe clandestin au but très particulier. Mais tandis qu'un événement capte l'attention de tous les élèves, une personne œuvre dans l'ombre pour dissoudre le gang...

Née d'une rencontre atypique, cette histoire est un réel projet. Ce tome, pensé et écrit à plusieurs, est le premier d'une saga retraçant les différents parcours d'un groupe d'amis durant des périodes plus ou moins difficiles où les choix qu'ils prendront seront décisifs de leur avenir. De Poudlard au Ministère de la Magie en passant par l'Ordre du Phénix, suivez le destin d'un gang peu ordinaire.

Seuls les personnages principaux nous appartiennent. Tout l'univers magique, le décor et les personnages de fond appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, créatrice de Harry Potter et de son monde merveilleux.

Ce 1er tome est divisé en deux parties.

* * *

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE : REGROUPEMENT ATYPIQUE**

**Un Soir d'octobre chez les Serdaigle**

**E**lle avançait d'un pas rapide et nerveux, frappant le sol de ses talons. L'orage grondait au dehors et semblait refléter son état intérieur. Les paroles du Choipeau magique résonnaient dans sa tête :

- Hum... De l'intelligence, oui, un don certain pour la magie... Mais un goût pour les mauvaises farces... Un sale caractère... OH, et un goût pour la remise en cause de l'autorité ?! Je vois que tu n'aimes pas perdre... Tu serais très bien à Serpentard...  
A ce moment elle s'était tendue, le Choipeau avait repris.  
- De la colère ? Serpentard ne t'inspire guère ?  
Ce à quoi elle avait fortement pensé un non catégorique.  
- Tu as pourtant tort, je me demande pourquoi tu ne veux pas, Serpentard est une grande maison, ayant éduqué des sorciers très puissants.  
Elle s'était mise à trembler de colère et criait non dans sa tête.  
- Mais si cela te met dans un tel état, il ne vaut mieux pas insister. Dans ce cas, tu seras très bien à la maison Serdaigle, tu disposes d'une grande aptitude magique... SERDAIGLE !

Cet entretien avec le Choipeau avait fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs. En plus, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait eu droit à un discours moralisateur de la part du directeur de Serdaigle, un certain professeur Flitwick. Une espèce de petit bonhomme qu'elle aurait pu écraser avec le pied ! Heureusement que le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, était venu à son aide et avait calmé ce petit professeur lui disant qu'il était tard, qu'elle devait certainement être fatiguée, et que le lendemain serait une dure journée, puisqu'il fallait non seulement qu'elle assiste à ses premiers cours, mais aussi qu'elle rattrape son mois de retard.  
En effet, en ce soir d'octobre 1986, Amélia arrivait tout droit de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, située en France. Suite à quelques problèmes, elle avait été contrainte à quitter l'Académie, et son oncle, professeur à Poudlard, avait appuyé son dossier d'inscription à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. C'est non sans mauvaise humeur qu'elle avait découvert le magnifique château de l'école, ou qu'elle avait rencontré le professeur Dumbledore et les directeurs des différentes maisons, ne voulant voir que son oncle, ou à défaut, son lit. Seulement son oncle n'était malheureusement pas là.

Après avoir refusé de se faire accompagner jusqu'à sa salle commune, mais s'en étant fait expliquer le chemin, elle s'était donc mise en route, ruminant ses mauvaises pensées.

- Ah, bah quand même ! dit-elle en arrivant devant une porte. Il est interminable ce château !  
Il n'y avait pas de poignée, juste un heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Elle frappa. L'aigle se mit à parler.  
- _Je ne suis pas raisonnable,  
Je brûle pourtant je ne suis pas à proprement parler du feu,  
Celui qui me ressent mène une quête sans relâche pour atteindre son objet,  
Je corresponds à un ensemble d'états, mettant celui qui me ressent dans tous ses états._

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Une énigme ! Et puis quoi encore! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette maison de fous ? Elle essaya quand même de chercher, mais son esprit était tellement plein de son ras-le-bol qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle commença à s'énerver, et frappa la porte à coup de poings. Mais cela n'avait aucun effet. Elle enrageait.  
Elle s'appuya contre le mur du côté pour essayer de reprendre son calme, lorsque surgit de nulle part une jeune fille. Amélia se demandait comment il était possible qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendue arriver, le château étant tellement silencieux mis à part les coups de tonnerre. Cette jeune fille se dirigeait négligemment vers la porte, le regard lointain, comme si elle voyait quelque chose que d'autres ne pouvaient pas voir, ses longs cheveux châtains flottant derrière elle. Elle passa devant Amélia, sans la voir apparemment. Elle frappa et l'aigle reposa son énigme. Après quelques instants de réflexion, la jeune Serdaigle répondit.

- Hum... Je dirais la passion : ce n'est pas raisonnable, vu l'obsession qu'elle crée; on parle du feu de la passion; ça crée une obsession, donc tant qu'on a pas atteint son but on continu à chercher; la passion enveloppe l'amour, la haine, la colère...  
- Réponse exacte! répondit l'aigle. Et bonne analyse ! ajouta-t-il alors que la porte s'ouvrait.  
Mais oui ! La passion ! pensa Amélia en s'en voulant de ne pas avoir su répondre.  
- Merci ! J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à entrer ! lança Amélia.

Mais la jeune inconnue entra dans la salle commune, sans même un regard... Amélia était outrée, comment pouvait on l'ignorer à ce point ! Une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est toujours comme ça, elle devait être perdue dans ses pensées bizarres, comme d'habitude.  
Amélia se retourna et vit un petit élève, qui devait être en première ou deuxième année.  
- Ah...  
- Tu es nouvelle? Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu...  
- Oui, je viens juste d'arriver.  
- Bienvenue ! Je m'appelle Enguerrand.  
- Moi c'est Amélia. On ferait mieux de rentrer avant que la porte ne se referme et pose une nouvelle énigme...  
- Oui, tu as raison.

Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la salle commune. C'était une pièce grande et arrondie, très espacée. Malgré la nuit et le mauvais temps, on pouvait distinguer par les grandes fenêtres les montagnes alentours éclairées occasionnellement par des éclairs. C'était magnifique.

- Je suis en première année. Et toi ? reprit Enguerrand.  
- En cinquième année.  
- Wow !! L'année des BUSEs ! Ça ne doit pas être simple d'arriver en cours de route comme ça.  
- J'ai étudié à Beauxbâtons avant.  
- Et alors ?  
- Et alors ? Beauxbâtons est la meilleure académie que je connaisse, le travail est de rigueur ! Si j'ai pu m'en sortir là-bas, je ne vais avoir aucun mal à étudier ici, répliqua Amélia, convaincue.  
- Moi j'ai trop peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, s'inquiéta Enguerrand. L'année vient à peine de commencer et j'ai déjà du mal à comprendre certaines choses.  
- La clé lorsqu'on est médiocre est de travailler en groupe.  
- Mais je ne connais personne, j'ose pas aller vers les gens, avoua Enguerrand, rougissant.  
- Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas le seul sorcier timide dans cette salle commune. Tout le monde est un peu impressionné lorsqu'il arrive dans un nouvel endroit, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, mais il faut un minimum aller vers les autres, ou au moins montrer que tu es ouvert. Sinon tu t'isoles tout seul, et c'est dommage.

Le petit Enguerrand marmonna quelques mots d'assentiment, mais il ne semblait pas convaincu. Amélia regarda alors autour d'elle. Après tout, elle aussi allait devoir s'intégrer.  
Une atmosphère sérieuse et paisible se dégageait de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Quelques groupes étaient confortablement installés à discuter auprès du feu, certains assis à même le sol, d'autres dans des fauteuils. Quelques tables étaient disposées un peu partout, et un certain nombre d'élèves semblait faire ses devoirs, seuls ou en groupe. Tout ça n'avait pas l'air très réjouissant pour la nouvelle élève qui aimait avant tout l'animation. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un petit groupe composé d'élèves d'âges variés. Amélia se frotta les mains et décida de s'avancer vers le groupe, entraînant un Enguerrand apeuré.

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?  
- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on y va tous les deux, moi aussi j'ai besoin de m'intégrer, sinon cette année sera terriblement triste et ennuyeuse, dit Amélia entre ses dents.

En approchant, Amélia entendit que les plus vieux donnaient des conseils, ou rassuraient des première année sur plusieurs points, comme les cours ou Rusard, le surveillant de l'école. C'était donc une bonne idée de s'être dirigée par ici, elle allait pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur le fonctionnement de Poudlard, et Enguerrand allait peut être prendre de l'assurance. Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année terminait d'expliquer à une petite fille en pleurs que l'aigle gardien de la salle commune n'était pas là pour juger de l'intelligence des élèves mais pour leur donner un défi.

- Mais ne pleure pas, et n'écoute pas ceux qui te disent que tu n'as pas ta place à Serdaigle tout ça parce que tu as parfois du mal à répondre aux énigmes. Ca arrive à tout le monde, même à moi, qui suis en septième année. Et je suis sûr que c'est déjà arriver à tes camarades qui t'embêtent.

Amélia en profita pour intégrer la conversation.

- Mais oui, il a raison, regarde moi, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir entrer, je n'arrivais absolument pas à trouver la solution, il a fallu qu'une autre élève donne la réponse, et je suis en cinquième année.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers la nouvelle venue. Amélia se sentit comme passée aux rayons X.

- Euh… Bonsoir ! tenta t-elle pour renouer le dialogue. Je suis Amélia Delprés, je suis nouvelle.  
- Nouvelle ?  
- Comment ça nouvelle ? En cinquième année ?  
- Une nouvelle en cinquième année ? C'est possible ça ?  
- Bah apparemment oui…  
- Je crois que c'est déjà arrivé une fois, mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment.  
- Ah oui ? C'est la première fois que j'entends ça moi.  
- J'ai lu que ça pouvait arriver en cas de circonstances exceptionnelles.  
- Circonstances exceptionnelles ? Quoi par exemple ? La mort des parents, un déménagement ? Attendez, je ne comprends pas… Direct en cinquième année ? Ou c'est parce qu'on peut faire des transfert avec les écoles étrangères ? Mais on n'a pas le même système, si ?  
- Je ne sais pas…

La jeune fille restait effarée. Au lieu de lui souhaiter la bienvenue, tout le monde la dévisageait et proposait sa version de la situation. Elle pensait bien qu'ils seraient surpris, ce n'est pas courant ce genre de transfert, mais tout de même ! Quel manque de savoir vivre ! C'est alors que la petite élève qui pleurait tout à l'heure tira sur la manche d'Amélia, pour lui attirer l'attention.

- Tu es nouvelle alors ? Tu viens d'où ?  
- Je viens de France, elle regarda les autres qui s'étaient tu et semblaient à présent lui accorder leur attention. Je viens de l'Académie Beauxbâtons.  
- Bienvenue alors, moi c'est Clara ! dit la première année en souriant.  
- Merci ! Et je vous présente Enguerrand, qui est en première année.  
- Bonsoir, prononça le garçon du bout des lèvres.  
- Mais je le connais lui, n'est ce pas Enguerrand ? Clara continuait de sourire, et Enguerrand lui sourit également, il semblait rassurer.  
- Tu viens donc de Beauxbâtons ? Et pourquoi tu as changé pour Poudlard ?  
- Oh, eh bien, j'ai eu quelques problèmes là bas, et comme je n'ai plus de famille en France, mon oncle qui est professeur ici a pensé que c'était mieux pour moi.  
- Des problèmes ? Quel genre de problème ? lui demanda une grande fille blonde, l'air suspicieux.  
- Oh rien de bien grave, répondit Amélia en rigolant, ne vous inquiétez pas !  
- Ton oncle est prof ici ? C'est qui ? Enguerrand semblait se sentir de plus en plus à l'aise.  
- C'est le professeur Ephistas, qui enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
- Wow cool !  
- Pas un mauvais prof.  
- Je l'aime bien, il est gentil.  
- On lui demande pas d'être gentil mais compétent, rétorqua un élève. Et il me semble l'être.  
Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Amélia se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle décida de changer de sujet.  
- Dites, qu'est ce qu'il y a comme trucs sympas à faire ici ?  
- Je viens juste d'arriver ici alors je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de m'intéresser à ça... bredouilla Clara.  
- Il y a plusieurs clubs, répondit une élève plus vieille. Le club d'échecs, celui d'arithmancie...  
- Je pensais à quelque chose de drôle ! Comme un club de casse-pieds, ou un club de vampires qui s'amuserait à terroriser tout le monde !  
- Hein ? Mais ça va pas! On n'est pas là pour effrayer, mais pour travailler ! J'espère que tu n'es pas là pour mettre le bazar…  
- Et puis ça fait pas peur les faux vampires, lança Enguerrand.  
- Ah oui ?

Amélia se leva et attrapa les pans de sa robe pour imiter les ailes d'une chauve-souris. Elle commença à crier et à se jeter sur les élèves. Les pauvres victimes criaient et couraient partout pour essayer de se cacher. D'autres essayaient de les rassurer, et certains essayaient de calmer Amélia.  
Ce tintin mare dura quelques minutes. Mais un coup de sifflet retentit. Tout le monde stoppa net, même Amélia.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Il y a des gens qui travaillent ici ! Qui a commencé ce bazar ? demanda un grand garçon brun, assez maigre.  
- Euh... C'est moi, répondit timidement Amélia.  
- Qui es-tu ? Comment t'appelles tu ? Tu es nouvelle? demanda t-il avec agacement.  
- Oui, je suis nouvelle, et je m'appelle Amélia, mais ne me parle pas comme ça ! dit-elle avec humeur.  
- Je te parle comme je veux ! s'emporta t il.  
- Et de quel droit ? répliqua Amélia.  
- Je suis Joseph Troughton, Préfet de cette maison, j'ai donc le devoir de maintenir l'ordre, et le pouvoir de punir !  
- Encore un qui abuse de son pouvoir, dit Amélia entre ses dents.  
- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser cette salle commune se transformer en salle de jeu ! continua Joseph sans avoir entendu Amélia.  
- Je ne jouais pas, si on ne peut plus s'amuser maintenant...  
- Mais bon, puisque tu es nouvelle, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois.  
- Trop aimable, dit Amélia dans sa barbe.  
- Comment ?  
- Non, rien, je dis que tu es aimable de passer l'éponge.  
- C'est mon devoir d'être juste ! Tu m'as l'air bien virulente pour une première année.  
- Je ne suis pas en première année ! s'indigna Amélia, vexée.  
- Ah oui ? Et tu as fait tes premières années dans quelle école ?  
- Je les ai fait en France.  
- C'est donc de là que vient ce petit accent tout à fait irritable, dit Joseph d'un air hautain.  
- Je ne te permets pas !  
- Bon... lâcha Joseph, lassé de parler à quelqu'un qui lui tenait tête. Puisque tu as l'air d'avoir envie de faire du bruit, va apprendre l'hymne de Serdaigle, ça te défoulera et nous tu nous laisseras tranquilles ! C'est juste là, devant ce tableau. Les auteurs de l'hymne y sont représentés, ils chantent leur magnifique œuvre, tu devras chanter avec eux jusqu'à ce que tu connaisses l'hymne. Tous les élèves de Serdaigle sont passés par là. Ne chante pas trop fort, les autres travaillent !  
Sur ce, il tourna les talons et alla s'installer à une table pour travailler.

Amélia se dirigea en bougonnant vers le tableau en question. Au bas de celui-ci était apposée une petite plaque de bronze portant une inscription : "_les auteurs et compositeurs de l'hymne de Serdaigle, de gauche à droite : Furius Cracovix, Helena Stein, Rosa Klaviédroit, Calliope Musika et Horton Halité."_  
Résignée, Amélia soupira et se mit à chanter avec eux.

Elle en était à la moitié de l'hymne environ lorsque son oreille fut attirée par un bruit étrange, dont elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer la nature. Elle tourna la tête, et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et légèrement bouclés en train de lui sourire d'un air moqueur. Elle pensa que ce bruit bizarre devait être son rire. Sous le regard intrigué d'Amélia, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu sais que tu pourrais être nommée "plus grande casserole de l'année" ?  
- Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? demanda t-elle interloquée.  
- Tu as vu comment tu chantes ? continua t-il de son ton moqueur.  
- Alors quoi ? Ça ne te plait pas ? Amélia se mit sur la défensive.  
- Ah mais si, beaucoup, c'est juste qu'ici les gens travaillent ! dit-il en riant.  
- J'avais cru remarquer ! dit-elle sèchement, repensant à l'épisode précédent. Ils sont toujours comme ça ?  
- Hélas oui…  
- Et toi tu ne bosses pas ? Le ton de la jeune fille commença à s'adoucir.  
- C'est-à-dire que… Euh… Je pourrais te poser la même question en fait !  
- Mais je viens d'arriver !  
- Raison de plus ! Tu as beaucoup de cours à rattraper !  
- Mais où suis-je tombée ?  
- Bienvenue dans la maison des fous qui bossent tout le temps ! Je m'appelle Sid, dit-il en tendant la main.  
- Moi c'est Amélia, et elle lui serra la main en souriant. Si je comprends bien, tu n'es pas trop porté sur le travail.  
- Non, en effet ! Et toi tu n'as jamais suivi de cours de chant j'ai l'impression !  
- Jamais ! Et j'en suis fière ! répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.  
- Tu as de quoi ! C'est effrayant de fausseté !  
- Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur quand tu m'as dit que j'aurais mes chances si je concourais pour la "plus grande casserole de l'année".  
- Pourquoi ça ? C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un ravi d'avoir été insulté sur ses qualités de chanteur, dit-il en riant.  
- Je viens d'arriver, je ne connais personne encore, et on va dire que le premier contact avec les élèves n'est pas très... Réjouissant... Et j'ai déjà failli avoir des ennuis à cause d'un rabat-joie qui se croit investi d'une mission divine ! Bref, ça fait plaisir de rencontrer une personne qui se comporte naturellement avec moi et qui est prête à faire des blagues. Ils ont tous l'air coincé ici. C'est effrayant !  
- Si tu veux mon avis, ils n'en ont pas que l'air, lui dit le sorcier avec un clin d'œil, ce qui fit rire Amélia. Ce que j'ai dit était sincère ! Mon frère a un groupe, alors je m'y connais en fausses notes.  
- Wow, cool ! Et toi tu ne voudrais pas participer au concours de casserole avec moi ?  
- Oh ! Je ne voudrais pas te faire de l'ombre, dit-il d'un air sournois.  
- Comment ça ? Tu oses dire que tu chantes plus mal que moi ?  
- Je crois bien que oui.  
- Alors montre-moi ! J'en veux la preuve !  
- Ici ?  
- Non non dans la chambre de Merlin !  
- Bon OK mais si les gens me détestent encore plus, ce sera de ta faute !  
- J'en assume toute la responsabilité ! ajouta t-elle en riant.

Sid commença à chanter. Amélia n'avait rien entendu de semblable auparavant. Les sonorités étaient dissonantes tout comme son rire, mais ce n'était pas de la fausseté à proprement parler. On aurait dit que ses cordes vocales avaient subi de nombreux dégâts, et que désormais elles produisaient des sons étranges lorsqu'elles étaient trop sollicitées comme par exemple lors d'un rire. Se laissant entraîner par la "musique", Amélia commença à chanter en chœur avec Sid. Désormais, tous les Serdaigles devaient les entendre chanter l'hymne d'une façon plutôt particulière.

- Arrêtez tout de suite ! Le préfet se dirigeait à grands pas vers les deux fauteurs de trouble, l'air furieux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Amélia.  
- Ça fait deux fois que je te reprends ! Ça commence vraiment à bien faire ! Et toi Taylor, tu ferais mieux de travailler au lieu de déranger les gens ! Ce ne serait pas du luxe ! lança le préfet avec véhémence.  
- Mais… C'est toi qui m'a dit d'aller chanter je te signale ! rétorqua Amélia, furieuse.  
- Je t'ai dit de chanter, pas de brayer ou de crier comme si on avait écrasé la queue d'un chat ! Et je ne veux plus vous entendre, allez vous coucher ! ajouta le préfet voyant qu'Amélia allait répondre.  
- Tu…  
- TOUT DE SUITE ! cria t-il à bout de nerfs.  
- Mais je… Amélia tentait désespérément de parler.  
- Si je le répète encore une fois, je te vire d'ici !  
- TU POURRAIS AU MOINS ME DIRE OU JE DORS ! réussit-elle à crier.  
- Ah… euh… oui, c'est par là !  
D'un air dédaigneux, Amélia se dirigea donc vers son dortoir, accompagnée de Sid. Toute la salle commune les regarda passer, dans un silence total. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs, et Amélia vit une porte avec la pancarte "dortoir fille : cinquième année". Elle mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte et se retourna pour dire au revoir à Sid. Elle lui fit un sourire, et celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Amélia ouvrit la porte du dortoir et prit soin de la refermer le plus bruyamment possible ; elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Quand tout à coup :

- Ta nouvelle maison ne te plait pas beaucoup on dirait, dit une jeune fille assise sur un lit. La nouvelle Serdaigle se retourna.  
- Non tu crois ? dit-elle un mélange d'ironie et d'énervement dans la voix  
- Je m'appelle Ambrosia.  
- Amélia.

Cette dernière alla s'asseoir sur un lit et commença à ranger le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait. Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent :

- Tu viens d'où ?  
- De France, de l'académie Beauxbâtons.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là au juste ? Ce n'était pas bien là-bas ?  
- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, répondit Amélia d'un ton sec, invitant au silence.  
- Oh... Mais, c'est parce que ça ne te plaisait plus ?  
- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! Mais il y a un peu de ça, consentit-elle à ajouter.  
- Est-ce que c'est parce que le programme est mauvais ? Ou les profs sont mauvais peut être ? demanda à nouveau Ambrosia, de plus en plus curieuse.  
- Mais vous êtes tous d'une brigade du Ministère de la Magie ici ou quoi ? Je répète que je ne VEUX pas en parler, alors arrête de me poser des questions !  
- Oh là là, très bien, comme tu veux ! dit la jeune fille qui avait à présent pris un livre dont elle feuilletait les pages.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Amélia se changea en pyjama, et Ambrosia commença à ranger ses affaires pour la nuit lorsque Ambrosia reprit la parole.

- Je ne te conseille pas de traîner avec ce garçon, Sid  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il est très sympa...  
- Et très mal vu par les Serdaigles ! Non sincèrement à mon avis il ne vaut mieux pas que tu ailles avec lui.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Et comment tu sais que j'étais avec lui d'abord ?  
- J'étais en train de monter les escaliers quand je vous ai entendu vous mettre à chanter. C'est un garçon un peu... Bizarre... Un peu dangereux je pense en plus...  
- Dangereux ? C'est une blague ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
- Oh, et bien, ça fait des années que je le connais maintenant... Il... Je sais pas trop en fait... Mais personne ne l'aime.  
- Oh, et parce que personne ne l'aime je devrais ne pas l'aimer c'est ça ? lança Amélia avec mauvaise humeur.  
- Bah un peu oui, il est du genre flemmard, et il fait perdre plein de points à Serdaigle, si c'est pas une raison en soi !

C'en était trop ! D'abord cette arrivée peu accueillante et voilà maintenant que l'on critiquait la seule personne qui s'était montrée sympathique avec elle !

- Désolée, mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je devrais m'éloigner de lui ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais dormir, le voyage m'a fatiguée.

Elle rabattit les rideaux d'un mouvement brusque et s'endormit dans l'énervement et la tracasserie de cette journée peu ordinaire.


	2. Les Sabliers

_Chapitre 2 : Les Sabliers_

Lorsque Amélia se réveilla le lendemain matin, il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser où elle était. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil profond, bien installée dans les couvertures de son lit plus que confortable et avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Elle entendait ses camarades de chambre se mouvoir, et hésita à se lever. La jeune française avait eu un contact assez froid la veille avec l'une des filles qui partageaient sa chambre, et elle avait peur de retenter l'expérience avec les autres. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Amélia se dit qu'il valait mieux affronter ses nouveaux congénères que d'arriver en retard en cours. De plus, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout son emploi du temps, il allait donc falloir adresser la parole à ces Serdaigle fort peu sympathiques.  
Elle se dressa donc sur son lit, poussa les couvertures et se leva. Elle aperçut une jeune fille qui sortait de la chambre, et trois autres en train de parler et de se préparer. Ambrosia se trouvait au milieu, et elle tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit Amélia se lever.

- Tiens ! Tu es enfin réveillée ? dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Bonjour ! dirent en chœur les deux autres jeunes filles.  
- Bonjour, répondit Amélia un peu interloquée par cette démonstration de bonne humeur envers elle.  
- Je m'appelle Cassandra, dit la jeune fille blonde à la droite de Ambrosia, et voici Christy, dit-elle en désignant l'autre jeune fille.  
- Euh… Moi c'est Amélia, répondit-elle d'un ton incertain.

Après quelques minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles Amélia commençait non sans peine à se préparer, Ambrosia reprit d'un ton jovial.

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher tu sais. On a cours de métamorphose à neuf heures, et la vieille McGonagall est très stricte.  
- Ah, oui, merci, je vais m'activer. Au fait, lança t-elle timidement, est-ce que vous pourriez me prêter un emploi du temps pour que je le copie.  
- Mais bien sûr ! dirent les trois jeunes filles en même temps, ce qui ne manqua pas de les faire rire.

Amélia était de plus en plus étonnée, ces personnes n'avaient rien à voir avec celles qu'elle avait croisées hier soir. Cassandra lui tendit l'emploi du temps. Amélia l'attrapa avec un sourire crispé, sortit sa baguette et prononça une formule. Un papier identique au premier apparut dans les airs. Elle l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour rendre l'emploi du temps à Cassandra qu'elle s'aperçut que les trois jeunes filles la regardaient avec étonnement.

- Bah quoi ? demanda Amélia, gênée qu'on la fixe ainsi.  
- Mais, comment tu as fait ça ? demanda Cassandra.  
- Bah, c'est un simple sortilège de clonage, dit-elle le plus simplement du monde.  
- Mais c'est un sort difficile, qu'on est censée apprendre cette année ! reprit Cassandra.  
- Ah, dit Amélia en commençant un peu à rougir, je le pratique pourtant depuis longtemps. Petite, je l'utilisais pour multiplier les bonbons.  
- Et bien, en même temps, tu n'es pas à Serdaigle pour rien, lança Ambrosia. Tu as d'autres talents ? Tu joues au Quidditch ?  
- Euh… J'ai déjà joué au Quidditch, mais je ne suis pas très douée.  
- De toutes façons, c'est Ambrosia la meilleure au Quidditch, donc même si tu te débrouillais, tu ne lui arriverais pas à la cheville !  
- Oh, n'exagère pas Christy ! dit Ambrosia avec un grand sourire. Mais c'est vrai que je suis plutôt douée, dit-elle avec satisfaction.  
- Tu es super douée tu veux dire ! rajouta Cassandra. Et cette année, c'est sûr, tu vas la battre cette maudite Serpentard !  
- Ah, mais ça j'en suis sûre Cassie ! Amélia regarda Ambrosia qui avait bombé la poitrine, et se dit qu'elle ne se prenait vraiment pas pour n'importe qui celle-là.

Une fois prêtes, les quatre jeunes filles descendirent dans la salle commune. Ambrosia et ses amies se dirigeaient vers la sortie lorsque Amélia s'arrêta.  
- Et bien, pourquoi t'arrêtes tu ? lui demanda Ambrosia.  
- J'attends Sid. Je voudrais le voir, et déjeuner avec lui.  
- Ah, dit Ambrosia en perdant son sourire, tu sais, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit hier, il n'est pas très fréquentable.  
- Oui, et moi je t'ai déjà dit que je l'aimais bien, insista Amélia.  
- Oh, d'accord, fait ce que tu veux ! Allez, on y va les filles !

Ambrosia sortit la tête haute suivie de ses amies. Amélia les regarda sortir et commença à scruter la salle commune à la recherche de Sid. Elle ne le vit pas, mais son attention fut attirée par une jeune fille brune, qui avait la tête plongée dans un livre et qui ne cessait d'écrire des notes sur un parchemin. Amélia regarda sa montre. Il était huit heures du matin. Mais comment pouvait-elle déjà être en train de travailler ? Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta. En se retournant elle vit une jeune métisse, et elle reconnut la fille qui était sortie du dortoir quand elle s'était réveillée.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?  
- Ah, euh… Non.  
- Tu es la nouvelle ? Amélia c'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Je suis Demetra, préfète de Serdaigle.  
- Enchantée. Il y a des examens pour que la fille là-bas soit en train de travailler ? demanda Amélia en désignant de la tête la jeune fille brune qui à présent faisait des mouvements avec sa baguette.  
- Comment ? Ah, tu parles de Pénélope ! Non, il n'y a pas d'examens, mais Pénélope est une élève brillante et très travailleuse. On dit même qu'elle essaye d'inventer des sorts. Je crois qu'elle est sur un gros travail de traduction en runes en ce moment... C'est sans conteste la meilleure élève de Serdaigle, si ce n'est la meilleure élève de Poudlard.  
- Ah, fit Amélia avec une grimace. Des runes ! dit elle en faisant la grimace. Elle doit être très prétentieuse, et rabat-joie je suppose ?  
- Tu te trompes, elle est très gentille et aide ceux qui lui demandent son aide. Elle est juste un peu… solitaire et étrange on va dire. Elle est tout le temps en train de travailler, donc forcément, pas grand monde la connaît vraiment, et puis elle impressionne un peu quand même, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Ce qui m'impressionne c'est qu'il est huit heures du matin et que j'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà pas mal de temps qu'elle est là en train de travailler.  
- Ah, oui c'est sûr. Bon, je te laisse, je vais déjeuner.

Amélia la regarda s'éloigner, puis continua un moment à observer cette Pénélope. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprit sa recherche de Sid, mais ne le voyant toujours pas, elle décida de descendre dans la Grande Salle, il y était peut-être déjà.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Amélia chercha la table des Serdaigle. Elle n'eut aucun mal à la repérer, car immédiatement elle aperçut un attroupement au milieu duquel se trouvait Ambrosia. Celle-ci parlait à un grand nombre d'élèves, tout âge confondu, et même toute maison confondue, ce qui surprit Amélia. Elle s'avança et s'assit en bout de table. Elle chercha Sid au milieu de ces personnes mais ne le voyant pas, la jeune fille se mit à écouter Ambrosia qui parlait passionnément au milieu de sa cour.

- Et j'ai tenté la feinte de Wronski. Et l'autre attrapeur est tombé dans le piège comme un idiot, dit-elle en riant à pleine gorge accompagnée par tous les autres.  
- Et alors ?  
- Et alors, reprit Ambrosia, il s'est écrasé au sol le pauvre nul ! dit-elle en riant de plus belle. Et à ce moment là j'ai repéré le vif d'or et je l'ai attrapé.  
- T'es trop forte Ambrosia ! lança une élève qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans.  
- T'es la meilleure ! ajouta un grand gaillard de Poufsouffle.  
- Oui ! En plus l'entraîneur est venu me féliciter, et il m'a dit que dès que je le voulais, il me ferait passer des qualifications pour me faire entrer dans une équipe professionnelle ! ajouta Ambrosia avec emphase.

Mais quelle vantarde celle-là, pensa Amélia. Son attention fut détournée d'Ambrosia lorsqu'elle vit s'asseoir en face d'elle la fameuse Pénélope, celle qui travaillait tout le temps. Elle avait d'ailleurs apporté un gros livre avec elle. Amélia l'observa un moment, tandis que la jeune fille attrapait une tartine tout en ouvrant son livre. Soudain, elle leva la tête et fixa Amélia.

- Bonjour, dit Pénélope au bout de quelques instants.  
- Euh… Bonjour, répondit Amélia. Elle était gênée car elle sentait que cette fille la fixait beaucoup trop intensément à son goût, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sid qui avait disparu et à Ambrosia qui se pavanait. Ils étaient vraiment bizarres ces Serdaigles.  
- Elle nous bassine depuis le début de l'année avec ce stage de Quidditch qu'elle a fait cet été, dit Pénélope en désignant Ambrosia de la tête.  
- Ah, je vois. Amélia ne savait pas trop quoi dire, elle trouvait que Démétra avait raison, cette fille était impressionnante, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard.

Au bout de quelques instants, Pénélope se leva et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque d'un coup elle se ravisa.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Pénélope Price.  
- Moi c'est Amélia Delprés, dit-elle étonnée.  
- Enchantée, et bienvenue parmi nous.  
Amélia n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire merci qu'elle était déjà partie.

Elle avait fini son petit déjeuner et toujours pas de trace de Sid. Se demandant où il pouvait bien être, elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quatre grands sabliers de verre remplis de pierres précieuses, en bas du grand escalier. Chacun correspondait à une maison. Elle s'approcha et ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'elle vit que Serdaigle était avant dernière, avec simplement une vingtaine de points devant Poufsouffle.

- Eh oui, tu peux crier !  
- Ah, Sid, tu es là, dit-elle au jeune homme qui venait la rejoindre. Je t'ai cherché depuis que je me suis levée !  
- Ah, j'étais avec des amis, dit-il d'un ton évasif.  
- Ah, d'accord. Alors, comment ça se fait qu'on soit si en retard ?  
- Bah je ne sais pas trop… Bon, les Serpentard trichent et sont favorisés par leur directeur de maison, Rogue, c'est bien connu… Donc normal qu'ils soient en tête. Après, pourquoi Gryffondor est devant nous...  
- Gryffondor? Ceux qui sont réputés être braves?  
- Oui, ceux qui aiment tout le monde, et qui sont tout le temps plein de bons sentiments... Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont niais !  
- Quel portrait ! dit Amélia en riant. Certainement qu'on leur attribut des points parce qu'ils sont courageux, parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu peur de faire un câlin à un Botruc, ou une autre bestiole encore plus dangereuse. Pfff, franchement, ça sert à quoi à part risquer de devenir borgne?

Sid rigola, et Amélia avec lui, tandis qu'une jeune fille, celle-là même qui avait répondu à l'énigme la veille, vint se poster à côté d'eux. Elle se mit à admirer les sabliers.  
Amélia cessa de rire et se mit à regarder la jeune fille. Sid toujours dans son élan s'arrêta et se retourna de manière à voir ce que regardait son amie. La nouvelle venue, toujours perdue dans sa contemplation des sabliers, fronça les sourcils et émit un grognement**.**Amélia s'approcha alors de l'élève à l'air rêveur :

- Je sais, ce n'est pas beau à voir.  
- Oui, je suis sûre que ces pierres ont été taillées par des elfes de maison ! Mais quand abolirons nous l'esclavage ? répondit la jeune fille avec une pointe de colère.  
- Elfes de maison ? Esclavage ? C'est à ça que tu penses en regardant les points de Serdaigle ? Mais regarde le retard de Serdaigle dans les sabliers ! C'est ça qui est inadmissible !s'écria Amélia totalement interloquée.  
- Ah, oui, oui c'est vrai que notre sablier est moins rempli. Elle haussa les épaules et partit en direction des escaliers  
- Salut Sophia, dit Sid, légèrement amusé par la situation. Celle-ci lui répondit d'un sourire distrait.

Le garçon s'approcha de son amie toujours la bouche ouverte par la stupeur de la réaction de l'élève.

**- **Haha, si tu voyais ta tête ! Commença t-il en se moquant.

Amélia restait sans voix.

- Tu apprendras à la connaître, elle n'est pas méchante mais elle est un peu spéciale, elle te sort toujours des trucs auxquels tu ne t'attendais pas. Remet toi ma vieille, lui dit-il en lui tapant dans le dos. Et puis pourquoi être si choquée par l'état des sabliers hein ? On s'en fout un peu.

Amélia sortit de sa torpeur.

- Je ne m'en fous pas moi ! Je ne veux pas être dernière !  
- Mais ce n'est pas toi qui es dernière, c'est Serdaigle.  
- C'est pareil ! Maintenant j'appartiens à cette maudite maison remplie de gens plus bizarres les uns que les autres, donc cette maison doit être première, ou minimum deuxième à très peu de points du premier. C'est une question de principe !  
- Haha, tu es une mauvaise perdante, j'ai compris ! Sid riait de bon cœur.  
- Oui, bon on ferait mieux d'aller en cours, lança Amélia, un brin agacée.  
- Oui, dit Sid toujours un peu amusé.

Et les deux jeunes partirent.

Arrivés devant la salle de métamorphose, Amélia et Sid aperçurent Ambrosia en compagnie de Cassandra et Christy, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière les deux jeunes filles. Ambrosia et Cassie se parlaient à voix basse et ricanaient en lançant des regards à un groupe de garçons qui ne cessait de les regarder.

- Pfff, regarde moi ces deux-là ! Toujours en train de faire les belles, lança Sid en les désignant à Amélia.  
- Ah oui ? Mais elles sont gentilles quand même.  
- Gentilles ? Ce sont des petites pestes prétentieuses !

Amélia les regarda à nouveau. Ambrosia l'aperçut et lui fit un signe de la main avec un grand sourire. Elle se retourna vers Sid pour lui dire qu'elle les aimait bien, mais elle vit avec surprise qu'il était parti. Il avait rejoint un garçon et une fille, avec lesquels il se mit à discuter à voix basse. Amélia n'en revenait pas, il était parti sans la prévenir, sans un mot. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit, et le professeur fit entrer les élèves. Le professeur McGonagall était une femme âgée à l'air sévère. Amélia perdit Sid de vue, et commença à paniquer. Où allait-elle se mettre ? Et surtout, avec qui ? Elle entra dans la classe, et chercha Sid. Elle le vit s'installer sans même un regard pour elle avec les deux jeunes gens pour lesquels il l'avait laissée. Elle fut déçue, et se sentit sur le point de se mettre en colère lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

- Eh ! Amélia ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous !

Amélia se retourna et vit Ambrosia qui l'appelait pour s'asseoir avec elle et Christy. Ne sachant de toutes façons où aller, elle accepta, et s'assit avec les deux jeunes filles, Ambrosia au milieu d'elles.

- Et Cassie ? demanda Amélia.  
- Oh, Cassie ? Elle est allée s'asseoir avec Mathew Broderick, de Serdaigle, dit-elle en ricanant. C'est son grand admirateur qui cherche à exaucer ses moindres désirs. Il faut bien qu'elle lui fasse plaisir de temps en temps, rajouta-t-elle en ricanant de plus belle. Et s'asseoir à côté de lui, c'est déjà pas mal !

Amélia scruta un peu la salle de cours. Elle vit Cassie en train de minauder avec le garçon de derrière, alors que le pauvre Mathew lui ouvrait son encrier en cherchant son regard. Elle vit également Sid, plongé dans une conversation avec son voisin. Amélia se retourna vers Ambrosia.

- Qui sont les autres élèves ?  
- Des Serpentards, répondit-elle avec dédain.  
- Et qui sont assis avec Sid ?  
- Sid ? Tu t'intéresses toujours à lui ? Bah, il doit être avec Matt Cryers et Jamina Powell. Deux Serpentards, qui sont loin d'être fréquentables… En plus, Jamina est ma rivale.  
- Ta rivale ?  
- Oui, elle joue au poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe des Serpentards. C'est une bonne joueuse, mais bon, elle emploie les méthodes des Serpentards, donc elle triche, et fait tout pour me déstabiliser. J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à la battre…

Elle avait dit ça très sérieusement, et avec une pointe d'amertume. Amélia était étonnée, elle pensait qu'Ambrosia était le genre de fille à ne jamais avoir de soucis.

- Qu'est ce que tu as contre Sid au juste ?  
- Et bien, il est toujours désagréable avec moi… et avec tout le monde en fait, c'est un mauvais élève qui fait perdre des points à Serdaigle, il disparaît des périodes entières on ne sait trop où pour faire on ne sait trop quoi, il traine avec les serpentards et il collectionne les petites amies. D'ailleurs en ce moment je suis inquiète car il est avec une de mes amies de Poufsouffle. Je suis sûre que ça va mal se terminer pour elle. L'année dernière, non seulement il a largué une fille de Gryffondor, mais en plus, il a tout fait pour l'humilier. Qu'il la quitte c'est une chose, mais il n'était pas obligé d'étaler ça dans toute l'école.

Amélia était de plus en plus étonnée. Elle pensait que son animosité envers Sid n'était pas justifiée, que ce n'était qu'une simple question de popularité.

- Bien, silence mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plait, le cours va commencer. Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à transformer une plume en oiseau. Miss Woolington, veuillez prendre cette boite et distribuer les plumes à chaque élève.  
- Observe bien Sid. Si McGonagall l'interroge on va s'amuser, c'est moi qui te le dis, dit Ambrosia avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
- Bien, je vais vous apprendre le geste puis la formule.

Pendant que le professeur McGonagall expliquait ce qu'il fallait faire, Ambrosia se tourna vers Amélia et lui demanda :

- Tu ne serais pas un peu attirée par Sid toi ?  
- Hein ? Mais non, c'est juste que c'est la première personne à m'avoir accueillie gentiment. Il est très gentil avec moi.  
- Ah, tu parles. C'est à côté de lui que tu es assise là ?

Ambrosia lui lança un regard en coin. Amélia était interloquée. Elle devait bien admettre qu'Ambrosia avait raison, mais elle fut détournée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit le professeur McGonagall prononcer le nom de Sid.

- Mr Taylor, essayez de métamorphoser votre plume. Et tachez d'obtenir un résultat décent cette fois.

Amélia pensa que si Sid avait été blessé, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Sid prit sa baguette, imita le mouvement du professeur McGonagall, et prononça la formule. Il y eut un faisceau de lumière bleu, et la plume s'agita. Soudain, un bec et deux ailes miniatures apparurent sur la plume. Il y eut un éclat de rire général dans la classe. Amélia vit qu'à part Matt et Jamina, personne ne s'était retenu de rire de Sid. Lorsque le bec poussa un cri aigu, salué par de nouveaux éclats de rire, le professeur s'approcha de Sid et le regarda avec sévérité.

- Mr Taylor, dit-elle d'une voix lasse, vous êtes en cinquième année. Vous passez vos BUSEs dans moins d'un an. Je vous conseille de sérieusement vous y mettre si vous voulez poursuivre vos études, et cela est valable pour toutes les matières si j'en crois mes collègues. Si Miss Walken daigne arrêter de rire, elle pourrait nous faire part de ses talents pour la métamorphose, dit McGonagall en interpellant Cassandra.

- Haha, je te l'avais bien dit qu'on s'amuserait, pouffa Ambrosia. Et encore si tu l'avais vu la dernière fois, quand il fallait métamorphoser un bol en tortue. Ah, ce n'est pas comme Bill.  
- Bill ? demanda Amélia pour changer de sujet. Même si Sid l'avait laissé tomber, elle n'aimait pas entendre Ambrosia se moquer de lui.  
- Oui, Bill Weasley, c'est un préfet de Gryffondor. Il est tellement sympa et mignon, dit-elle en pouffant de nouveau. En plus, il est très apprécié des professeurs. Je le vois bien devenir préfet en chef dans deux ans. Enfin, il est dans notre année, tu auras l'occasion de juger par toi-même.  
- Je vois, répondit Amélia.  
- Bien ! dit McGonagall, captant l'attention d'Amélia. Cinq points pour Serdaigle et Miss Walken pour sa métamorphose exemplaire. A présent je veux voir des oiseaux voler. Reprenez vos baguettes.

- Sid ! Sid !

Le cours était fini. Amélia avait aperçu Sid sortir dans les premiers, et tentait de le rattraper dans les couloirs. Sid se retourna et attendit qu'Amélia le rejoigne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.  
- Pour la plume, ça avait l'air difficile. Et les autres...  
- Oh ça, répondit-il d'un air dégagé. Aucune importance. Je parlais avec Matt et je n'ai rien écouté à ce que McGonagall racontait. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié, dit-il avec un sourire.  
- Ah oui... Matt et Jamina. Tu les connais depuis longtemps ?  
- Oui. Je m'entends mieux avec eux qu'avec tous les Serdaigles réunis.  
- Ah, je vois. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissée tomber devant la salle ?  
- Laissée tomber ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- On se parlait, et avant d'avoir le temps de me retourner tu étais parti.  
- T'avais peur de ne pas trouver le chemin de la salle ?  
Amélia fut surprise par sa réaction. Elle s'attendait à des excuses. Pas à une montagne d'excuses, mais tout de même à des excuses simples.  
- Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser d'être parti comme ça, reprit-elle. Si tu préfères être avec tes amis je comprends, mais...  
- ... Mais je dois te demander de me signer un mot avant, c'est ça ? dit-il d'un ton terriblement sarcastique.

Amélia sentit la colère remonter. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.**  
**

- Mais... Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça, c'est juste une remarque, je me suis d'un coup retrouvée seule et...  
- Oh... Pauvre petite chérie.

C'en était trop pour les nerfs d'Amélia.

- Je... Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les autres t'évitent ! dit-elle en haussant le ton. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ils n'aiment pas être avec toi !  
- Parfait ! répondit Sid, apparemment touché cette fois. Parfait ! Ca te fait un point commun avec Miss Quidditch ! Continue comme ça et tu pourras rejoindre sa cour !  
- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Je voulais seulement...  
Mais une voix l'interrompit derrière elle.  
- Heu, excuse moi.

Amélia se retourna et vit un élève plus jeune lui tendre un morceau de parchemin.

- Heu, le professeur Ephistas veut te voir, dit timidement le jeune garçon. Il m'a demandé... enfin, une lettre pour... toi.  
Amélia prit le mot que le garçon lui tendait et lut.

_Amélia, j'aimerais te parler s'il te plaît. Viens me voir dans mon bureau ce soir après ton dernier cours. Rez-de-chaussée, couloir sud, 6ème porte sur la gauche. Attention aux escaliers, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête.  
Gordon Ephistas, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_

Amélia se tourna vers Sid. Mais celui-ci avait de nouveau disparu. Elle le chercha du regard, mais dû se résoudre à prendre la direction de sa prochaine salle de classe, fulminant de colère. Elle ne revit pas Sid de toute la journée.


	3. Une Patte secourable

**_Chapitre 3 : Une Patte Secourable_**

Amélia descendait les marches conduisant au bureau de son oncle sans se presser, les sourcils froncés et la moue boudeuse. Encore une fois, on pensait qu'elle avait besoin d'une nounou. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi Gordon Ephistas voulait lui parler en privé, et cette conversation loin de l'enchanter, l'ennuyait plutôt. Elle en avait assez des paroles plaintives et des regards emplis de pitié de ses professeurs qui la suivaient partout. Et le comportement protecteur de son oncle lui était insupportable. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui être reconnaissante, après tout c'était lui qui avait permis qu'elle soit admise à Poudlard après qu'elle ait quitté Beauxbâtons, mais elle refusait qu'il se donne le droit de la couver comme s'il était son père.  
Toute à ses réflexions, Amélia ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte du bureau de son oncle. Elle lut machinalement la petite plaque de cuivre attachée au bois du battant : « Gordon Ephistas, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ». Elle leva la main pour frapper à la porte quand celle ci s'ouvrit. L'homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte était assez petit et rondelet, une énorme moustache brune lui mangeait la moitié du visage et ses cheveux étaient coiffés soigneusement. Il semblait sympathique, et Amélia l'aurait sans doute apprécié s'il n'avait pas décidé de se mêler autant de sa vie. Son air renfrogné n'échappa pas à Gordon Ephistas qui lui fit signe d'entrer tout de même. Il referma la porte derrière elle et se retourna pour lui faire face, sa nièce s'était avachie dans un fauteuil, les bras croisés et la mine aussi avenante que celle d'un dragon.  
Il poussa un discret soupir, il aurait dû se douter que ça serait difficile après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Tout d'abord le décès de ses parents un an plus tôt, et maintenant son départ de Beauxbâtons. Elle s'était refermée sur elle même, parlait peu et avait toujours l'air en colère contre tout le monde. Mais ses impertinences et ses bêtises devaient cesser ! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas la couvrir éternellement. Sans son intervention elle n'aurait jamais pu intégrer Poudlard, pas après…Un toussotement le tira de ses réflexions, Amélia le regardait avec une insistance impatientée. Gordon Ephistas soupira à nouveau, il tenta enfin d'engager la conversation :

- Hum…ça va tu es bien ici ? A Poudlard ?

Le silence lui répondit. Un silence gêné qui dura plusieurs secondes, secondes durant lesquelles le professeur se sentit affreusement mal. Il avait convoqué sa nièce mais c'était lui qui sentait un regard inquisiteur peser sur ses épaules. Les yeux d'Amélia semblaient vouloir le disséquer. Enfin, elle détourna la tête et répondit avec indifférence.

- Oui.

Gordon Ephistas se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et apparemment Amélia n'avait pas l'intention de se montrer très loquace. Avec hésitation, il tenta à nouveau de converser.

- J'ai vu que tu t'étais rapprochée de…Sigurd ? C'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu le trouves gentil ?  
- Oui

Gordon n'aimait pas beaucoup Sid, et pensait que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de personnes de qui Amélia devait se rapprocher, mais diplomate, il n'aborda pas ce sujet.

- Tu es heureuse dans ta maison ?  
- Hum…

Apparemment Serdaigle ne passionnait pas sa nièce, ça ne l'étonnait guère, lui même avait été très surpris par le choix du choixpeau. Bien sûr, Serpentard avait été inenvisageable, du fait de son passé, mais il pensait la voir à Gryffondor, voir peut être Poufsouffle. Amélia n'ayant jamais fait preuve d'une grande motivation pour l'étude, la voir à Serdaigle était plutôt intriguant.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ? Quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler ? Lui dit-il doucement.

Sa nièce leva les yeux vers lui et son regard flamboyant de colère contenue accrocha le sien, elle répondit, la voie légèrement plus chevrotante que d'habitude.

- Non.

Amélia avait beaucoup de peine à masquer sa peine et sa rage. Elle détestait le ton paternel que son oncle prenait, elle n'avait plus de père, et il ne pourrait jamais remplacer le sien, pourquoi essayait-il de s'octroyer une place dans son cœur que personne n'aurait plus jamais ? Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes. Son oncle la regardait tendrement, mais cela ne faisait qu'attiser sa détresse.  
Gordon Ephistas posa sa main sur son épaule et enfin elle pleura. Pendant plusieurs minutes elle resta dans les bras de son oncle à laisser s'exprimer son chagrin. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, et la dernière qu'elle se le permettait. Enfin, elle quitta le bureau de son oncle, elle était soulagée, comme si la page s'était tournée, maintenant elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, la vengeance.

Devant la porte de la grande salle, elle essuya les dernières larmes de son visage, vérifia que rien ne laisse penser qu'elle avait pleuré et entra enfin. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle, son visage avait repris son habituel air renfrogné, ses sourcils froncés et sa mine indifférente.  
Elle s'installa à la table, au milieu des autres élèves, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Parler avec son oncle avait ranimé beaucoup de souvenirs, des mauvais souvenirs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Beauxbâtons, à ses cinq premières années d'études. Mais Poudlard était un nouveau départ. L'époque de Beauxbâtons était finie. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'emporta à haute voix.

- Tout ça c'est fini ! Il faut tourner la page !

Elle entendit alors une voix.

- Française ?

Amélia leva les yeux et vit un garçon qui lui souriait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que les autres avaient fini de dîner, et qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et le garçon à la table des Serdaigle.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle.

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit. Il était châtain, les cheveux courts avec un petit épi du côté droit, mince et assez large d'épaule. Amélia ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle lui trouvait un air sympathique.

- Ton accent, tu es française non ?  
- Heu, oui... Mais peu de monde l'a remarqué, répondit Amélia. Tu es aussi français ?  
- A moitié. Ma mère est française. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu à Serdaigle, ni à Poudlard.  
- Je viens d'arriver, je suis... nouvelle.  
- Alors bienvenue à Serdaigle, tu verras c'est une bonne maison. Je m'appelle Thomas.  
- Moi c'est Amélia.  
- Comment tu trouves Poudlard ? Si tu viens de France tu devais être à BeauxBâtons. Ca doit te changer.  
- Oui, mais j'aime bien ce château. A l'institut tout était propre et organisé. Ici c'est plus imprévisible, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber.  
- Haha, tout à fait d'accord, acquiesça-t-il en riant. Je suis en sixième année et je suis sûr de ne pas connaître la moitié des bizarreries de Poudlard. Il n'y a pas longtemps une porte a refusé de s'ouvrir tant que je ne lui avais pas fait une déclaration d'amour. Maintenant elle me siffle dans les couloirs quand je passe.  
- Haha, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait plaire aux portes. C'est un atout.  
- Ah Tom ! Je te cherchais !

Amélia se tourna et vit arriver Ambrosia, accompagnée d'une autre fille. Amélia ne se souvenait plus de son prénom. Tom leur adressa un sourire.

- Salut Ambrosia, bonsoir Christy.

Ambrosia fit un grand sourire à Tom, Christy lui répondit par un signe timide de la tête.

- C'est pour la soirée des joueurs de Quidditch et leur invité. On cherche une salle tranquille, dans un endroit du château assez isolé, où il n'y a pas trop de passages. Tu as une idée ?  
- Hmm, si tu veux je peux demander à Sir Endelcraft, le chevalier du couloir du 4ème étage. Il traîne toujours dans les tableaux des autres. Ou sinon, il y a Lady Whitearth. Elle essaye de trouver tous les passages secrets depuis au moins 120 ans.

Amélia eut l'impression que la conversation lui échappait.

- Heu, Sir Endelcraft ? Lady Whitearth ? Ce sont des professeurs ?

Tom lui sourit de nouveau.

- Non, Endelcraft est un portrait, et Whitearth une fantôme.  
-Tom a tout un tas de connaissance un peu partout dans Poudlard. Et ça ne se limite pas qu'aux élèves, dit Ambrosia. En fait, dit-elle en se tournant vers Tom, c'est très utile de t'avoir pour ami.  
- Haha, heureux de voir sur quoi repose notre amitié. Endelcraft est sûrement dans le portrait d'Oswald Ventreplein, ils prennent toujours leur dessert ensemble. Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ? J'ai fini de manger.  
- Je te suis !  
- Bon, Amélia. Heureux de t'avoir parler, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir bientôt. Passe une bonne soirée.  
- Merci, toi aussi.

Ambrosia lui fit un signe de la tête, et elle partit à côté de Tom, Christy derrière elle. Amélia se retrouva presque seule dans la Grande Salle. Seuls deux ou trois élèves étaient encore présents. N'ayant plus très faim, la jeune Serdaigle décida d'abandonner son dessert et elle prit le chemin de la Tour de Serdaigle : il commençait à se faire tard, et le couvre-feu risquait de sonner d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, ressassant la conversation avec son oncle, sa dispute avec Sid, et ses douloureux souvenirs… C'est la raison pour laquelle elle eut une peur bleue lorsque, d'un coup, alors qu'elle approchait le troisième étage, l'escalier se mit à bouger. Elle manqua de tomber tant le mouvement l'avait surprise, mais elle s'agrippa fermement à la rampe. Se déplaçant vers la droite et s'allongeant pour pouvoir atteindre un étage supérieur, l'escalier farceur finit par arrêter sa trajectoire devant une porte. Amélia s'empressa de franchir cette porte, avant que l'escalier ne se remette à voyager.  
Elle ne reconnut pas le couloir où elle venait de pénétrer, mais une pancarte lui apprit qu'elle se trouvait au sixième étage de l'aile ouest : endroit que la jeune fille ne connaissait absolument pas, n'ayant eu cours au plus haut qu'au quatrième étage et n'ayant pas encore exploré le mystérieux château qu'était Poudlard.  
Elle s'avança calmement dans le couloir en scrutant tout autour d'elle.

- Ah ! C'est ici que le vieux Flitwick à son bureau, dit-elle en passant devant une porte ornée d'une plaque dorée.

Elle s'amusa aussi à regarder les tableaux, et se mit à rire lorsqu'elle vit une sorcière plutôt bien en chair hurler sur sa servante qui essayait désespérément de fermer son corset.

- Mais serre voyons, serre !! Je vais faire attendre le chevalier au catogan, ce n'est pas convenable !

Amélia continua d'avancer, et alors qu'elle s'approchait d'une porte portant une inscription, les lumières s'éteignirent et l'horloge sonna neuf heures. Le couvre-feu ! pensa t-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse. Il fallait qu'elle trouve au plus vite un chemin pour aller à la tour. "Réfléchissons ! Je suis au sixième étage, à l'ouest, et la tour est au sud… C'est pas vrai, il faut que je revienne sur mes pas et que je prenne l'escalier central… Enfin s'il est là !" se dit-elle en soupirant.  
S'apercevant qu'elle ne pourrait aller nulle part parce qu'elle ne voyait rien, elle sortit sa baguette et avec un discret « lumos ! » le bout de sa baguette s'alluma, dispersant un petit halo de lumière devant elle. C'est alors qu'Amélia put à nouveau distinguer la plaque sur la porte : « Interdiction d'entrer à tous les élèves ». Piquée dans sa curiosité, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien repousser son départ de quelques minutes et s'approcha de cette porte pour y coller son oreille. Des bruits étranges émanaient de cette pièce : des grognements, des claquements, des gargouillis… Lentement elle attrapa la poignée de la porte et commença à la tourner le plus silencieusement possible. La poignée se bloqua cependant vers la moitié de l'ouverture. Elle chuchota un « Alohomora », et entendit un déclic résonner dans la serrure. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir, mais à nouveau la poignée se bloqua. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait seulement que quelques millimètres qui la séparait de la pièce. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte et retint sa respiration pour entendre mieux les bruits qui en émanait. Elle se concentra tellement que...

- HEY TOI LA BAS ! Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

Rusard avait pénétré dans le couloir, Miss Teigne sur ses talons, et tous deux se dirigeaient vers le petit halo lumineux. Prise de panique, Amélia détala à toute allure vers l'escalier central en priant pour qu'il soit là. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle vit que oui, l'escalier était là, mais uniquement la partie descendante, l'autre partie se mouvant joyeusement vers l'aile est. Entendant les pas de Rusard derrière elle ainsi que ses invectives, la cinquième année n'eût pas d'autre choix que de descendre.  
Elle descendit un étage, et s'engouffra dans le couloir est du cinquième étage. Miss Teigne la suivait de près. La jeune Serdaigle courut alors le plus vite possible vers l'autre bout du couloir, mais elle s'engouffra en catastrophe dans la dernière salle en apercevant une ombre montant l'escalier. Certainement un professeur, se dit elle.  
Miss Teigne, restée de l'autre côté de la porte, se mit à miauler et à gratter, appelant son maître. Avec un nouveau « Alohomora », Amélia verrouilla la porte, ça lui laisserait un sursis.

- Oui ma toute belle, j'arrive. Tu es un bon chat, tu es merveilleuse, je vais coincer cet élève !

Amélia commença à paniquer sérieusement : elle était prise au piège dans cette salle de classe, les seules issues étant la porte derrière laquelle l'attendait Rusard, et la fenêtre, au-delà de laquelle une mort certaine l'attendait si elle sautait ! Elle se mit donc à réfléchir à plusieurs sorts qu'elle pourrait lancer à Rusard pour avoir le temps de s'échapper, mais elle allait aggraver son cas si elle faisait ça. C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd parvint à ses oreilles : une bibliothèque appuyée contre le mur était en train de bouger, laissant entrevoir une ouverture.

- Une porte ! S'exclama t-elle.

Elle se précipita dans sa direction, mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit un chat se faufiler à l'intérieur de la salle.  
« Miss Teigne, je suis fichue ! » pensa-t-elle. Mais, pas de trace de Rusard. Au contraire, celui-ci était toujours en train d'essayer différentes clés pour pouvoir entrer, en lançant des mots doux à sa chatte. Plus le chat se rapprochait, plus Amélia se rendit compte que ce n'était pas du tout Miss Teigne. Elle ne se posa alors plus de questions : elle se baissa pour caresser le chat ( « Merci mon vieux, si tu savais le service que tu viens de me rendre ! ») et passa la porte secrète, qui la conduisit à l'escalier.  
Cette fois elle put monter et atteindre la tour Sud : la tour de Serdaigle. Elle arriva totalement essoufflée devant la porte, et en deux temps trois mouvement elle avait répondu à l'énigme servant de mot de passe (sous la pression ses neurones semblaient fonctionner étrangement plus vite…). Elle put enfin se mettre à l'abri, et elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais autant apprécié sa salle commune.

- Et bien, qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure-ci ?

Tom était assis dans un fauteuil en train de lire un livre.

- Je me… suis… per… due, à cause des… escaliers… dit-elle avec difficulté, le souffle court.  
- Tu es totalement essoufflée. Viens t'asseoir un peu, dit il en débarrassant des livres sur un fauteuil à sa droite. Mauvaise rencontre ?  
- Tout à fait, répondit la jeune fille tout en s'installant dans un fauteuil voisin. Pfiouuuu, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas m'en sortir !  
- Tu as eu de la chance ! Ou tu cours vraiment très vite… Au choix !

Ils se mirent à rire. Amélia lui raconta son expédition involontaire, que Tom écouta avec attention.

- Quand je te disais que Poudlard était rempli de secret en tout genre, conclue-t-il lorsqu'elle eut fini.  
- Je ne m'avoue pas vaincue. J'y retournerai, et j'essayerai d'ouvrir cette porte ! dit elle en levant le point en signe de défi.

Tom rit et se leva en regardant l'horloge.

- Je dois me lever tôt demain. Il faut que j'aille me coucher, je veux être en forme pour le banquet de demain soir.  
- Le banquet ? Quel banquet ?  
- Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ? Il y a une affiche sur le panneau d'information, viens voir.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'au panneau d'affichage, où une large pancarte s'étalait sur presque tout l'espace.

_« Un grand banquet est organisé demain, en l'honneur d'un grand événement que nous allons avoir le plaisir de vous présenter à cette occasion. La présence de tous les élèves est requise.  
A. Dumbledore et le corps professoral_. »


	4. La Fiole

_**La Fiole**_

TING TING TING !!

Sid se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Apparemment tout le monde avait terminé de manger, et Dumbledore se préparait à faire son discours. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop long, pensa t-il sombrement. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose, dormir. La nuit avait été longue et mouvementée.

- Chers élèves, nous avons tenu à organiser ce grand banquet pour vous annoncer un événement exceptionnel qui a nécessité des mois de préparation. Tous les professeurs ont participé à l'organisation, mais nous devons surtout témoigner notre reconnaissance à la personne qui est à l'origine de ce projet, votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Gordon Ephistas.

Dumbledore applaudit, invitant tout le monde à le faire. Le professeur Ephistas se leva et salua modestement avant de se rasseoir.

- Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspens plus longtemps, je vous sens déjà bouillir d'impatience. Tout au long de cette année, vous allez avoir la chance d'assister et même de participer pour certains d'entre vous à un tournoi intra scolaire.

Des murmures s'élevèrent alors de l'assemblée (Ooooh ! Génial !, Tu as entendu ça ?, Un tournoi comme celui des trois sorciers ?, Est-ce que tout le monde pourra y participer ?). Le voisin de Sid se tourna alors vers lui.

- Waou ! Un tournoi, c'est une super idée tu ne trouves pas ?

- Génial ouaiiiiis, répondit Sid avec sarcasme avant de reprendre une mine renfrognée. Le coude sur la table et la tête posée dans la paume de sa main, il ferma les yeux.

- Oh ! C'est pas le moment de dormir Taylor !

Le même voisin lui donna alors un coup de coude dans les côtes, faisant glisser le bras sur lequel la tête de Sid était posée.

- Bartinson ! Refait ça et je te jure que tu risques de le regretter ! lança t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Oh ça va, c'était pour toi, pour que tu puisses écouter.

- Ouais, bah t'occupes pas de moi tu veux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être désagréable, dit Rudolf Bartinson avant de détourner la tête d'un air digne.

- Il y a quelques mois de cela, le professeur Ephistas est venu me voir pour me soumettre cette idée. Il s'est inspiré du fameux tournoi des trois sorciers, qui n'est aujourd'hui plus organisé à cause des nombreux accidents. Seulement, il s'agira d'un tournoi interne, et donc à la place d'opposer trois écoles, il opposera les quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée, ramenant Sid à la réalité, contre sa volonté bien évidemment. Raaaa, c'était trop bruyant ! pensa Sid. Qu'est-ce que les gens étaient bruyants ! Et puis s'enthousiasmer pour un truc pareil, franchement.

Son attention fut attirée par Amélia, assise quelques chaises plus loin aux côtés d'Ambrosia. Elle applaudissait avec enthousiasme, souriant en direction de son oncle, et riant aux paroles de Miss Quidditch… Que pouvait-elle faire à traîner avec cette peste prétentieuse ? Il y était peut être allé un peu fort hier. Mais elle non plus n'avait pas été tendre, repensa t-il en sentant la colère monter en lui. Oh et puis, il avait d'autres choses à penser. Il reposa avec humeur son coude sur la table et remis sa tête dans sa main.

- Ce tournoi se composera de trois épreuves. Mais avant tout, vous vous doutez bien qu'il va falloir choisir un champion pour chaque maison. Pour ce faire, nous avons instauré une épreuve de sélection, qui consistera en un examen de connaissance. Ce test est un examen écrit qui se déroulera ici même. Le meilleur de chaque maison sera désigné comme champion à l'issu de cet examen.

- Mouarf, un examen écrit… C'est pas gagné pour moi …

- Aïe, ça va pas être de la tarte…

- Si au moins ça avait été de la pratique…

- Je me demande si toutes les années peuvent y participer ?

- Je suis sûr qu'une question vous brûle les lèvres. Est-ce que tout le monde est autorisé à y participer ? La réponse est oui, mais il est évident que plus vous avancez dans vos études, plus vous savez de choses, donc plus vous êtes âgés, plus vous aurez de chance d'être sélectionnés. Cependant…

- C'est pas juste !

- Autant limiter l'accès aux dernières années dans ce cas ! Si les plus jeunes n'ont aucune chance !

- Cependant j'ai dit, reprit Dumbledore en haussant la voix, il n'est pas du tout impossible que des plus jeunes soient sélectionnés, vu que les questions sont susceptibles de porter aussi bien sur un sujet de septième année qu'un sujet de première année. Et nous vous laissons deux semaines pour vous préparer, donc les plus motivés d'entre vous pourront tenter d'aborder des programmes d'années supérieures s'ils le désirent.

Des murmures remplirent la grande salle. Certains étaient étonnés, d'autres commençaient à angoisser, et d'autres encore organisaient déjà leur programme de révision, notamment cette Pénélope Price. Sid ne put s'empêcher de l'écouter se parler à elle-même.

- Ce soir, même pas la peine d'y penser, j'ai une dissertation sur la loi de restriction de la magie pour les jeunes sorciers à terminer, plus des exercices d'arithmancie. Demain… Demain… Ah, je devrais pouvoir caser quelques révisions entre mon cours d'étude des moldus et de soins aux créatures magiques… Vu que le soir il faudra que je me consacre un peu aux runes… Hmmm, il faut que je fasse un saut à la bibliothèque aussi. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond et passa nonchalamment la main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

Sid la regarda encore quelques instants, et put admirer le plafond magique de la grande salle qui se reflétait dans les petites lunettes rectangulaires de la jeune fille. Cette fille était totalement cinglée ! Il se demandait si ça lui arrivait de prendre le temps de vivre un peu…

- Mais ce n'est pas terminé, nous avons une petite surprise encore ! Le champion ainsi sélectionné devra choisir deux coéquipiers parmi les élèves de sa maison. Seule condition, ces élèves devront obligatoirement avoir obtenu trois A au minimum. Donc, en fait il n'y aura pas quatre champions, mais douze champions ! Je vois que ça vous fait plaisir, et j'en suis ravi, rajouta Dumbledore lorsque de nouveau des applaudissements se firent entendre.

- Tu vas te présenter Taylor ?

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas t'occuper de moi Bartinson !

- Moi je pense me présenter, même si je sais que j'ai très peu de chance d'être pris, ça va être une bonne expérience, continua son voisin sans tenir compte des paroles de Sid. Et puis qui sait, ça se trouve je ferais partie des champions, après tout, je suis en cinquième année, c'est déjà assez avancé.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion, c'est quasi certain que c'est Pénélope qui sera sélectionnée, et je ne pense pas qu'elle te prendra comme coéquipier, pouffa une élève de troisième année assise en face.

- Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille Lisa ? Pénélope, bien qu'assise à une certaine distance, avait entendu.

- Ooooh, tu veux dire que tu pourrais me prendre comme coéquipier ? Dit Rudolf Bartinson, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Non, ça m'étonnerait ! répondit Pen tout à fait naturellement, sans penser aux sentiments du pauvre Rudolf. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'affirmer que c'est presque sûr que ce sera moi qui vais être sélectionnée est idiot. Je ne suis qu'en sixième année, il y a au-dessus de moi une bonne dizaine d'élèves, tous plus avancés.

- Bartinson ? Ca va ? Tu en fais une drôle de tête… Lisa regardait Rudolf, qui semblait soudain en pleine dépression.

Sid ne put se retenir de rire. Cette fille était trop directe. Bartinson était agaçant, mais là il lui faisait pitié le pauvre. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Pen le regardait.

- Et pour terminer ce flot de bonnes surprises, un bal sera organisé à l'issue de l'épreuve de sélection, lors de l'annonce des champions en titre.

- Aaaaaaaaah, un baaaaal !!

- C'est super !

- Oh oui, j'ai toujours voulu assister à un bal !

- Comment je vais m'habiller ? Il faut que j'envoie un hibou à la maison, tout de suite !

- Je me demande qui va m'accompagner ? Comme j'aimerais que Bill Weasley m'invite…

Ah làlà, toutes ces filles complètement excitées à l'idée d'un bal… Mais dans quel monde vivait-il… C'était trop bruyant ici. Totalement excédé par toutes les conversations autour de lui, ainsi que par ses voisins qui mettaient un point d'honneur à ne pas le laisser en paix, Sid se leva et quitta la grande salle.

En refermant la porte, il se rendit compte que Dumbledore l'observait. Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant que Sid ne rabatte la porte. Il s'y adossa alors, et soupira. Il était mort de fatigue… Il fallait qu'il aille se coucher, il sentait déjà qu'il ne tenait plus debout… Heureusement que Dumbledore était là, heureusement qu'il était toujours là pour lui. Il sourit à cette pensée avant de soupirer une seconde fois et de prendre le chemin de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Il aperçut au bas des escaliers une petite lueur. Quelqu'un devait avoir perdu un gallion. Il le ramassa et le mit dans sa poche. C'est alors qu'il sentit un autre objet. Il le saisit et le sortit de sa poche : une fiole, remplit d'une espèce de liquide argenté.

_- Il serait plus sage que ma mémoire ne préserve pas les événements de cette soirée._

_- Comment ? Mais professeur Dumbledore…_

_- La mémoire est un instrument complexe et malgré tout mon talent il serait peu probable que je parvienne à t'en expliquer toutes les subtilités, sans vouloir t'offenser. Disons de manière simplifiée que je me souviendrai de cette soirée, contrairement à ma mémoire. Tu dois comprendre que ma position ainsi que mes responsabilités m'interdisent les récents évènements. Il serait fort compromettant pour l'un comme pour l'autre qu'une quelconque personne parvienne à ce souvenir. Il est donc très important que tout ceci reste entre toi et moi... ainsi que ton frère. Il en va également de votre protection._

_Dumbledore contourna son bureau, se dirigea vers une armoire, et sortit une fiole. Puis, il appliqua la pointe de sa baguette sur sa tempe : un fil argenté se retrouva au bout de la baguette. Il déposa alors ce fil dans la fiole, et la referma._

_- Je t'en confie la garde. La prudence et la sécurité sont jalonnées d'obstacles que tu parviendras à affronter mille fois mieux que moi dans notre situation._

Sid fut surpris de se retrouver déjà devant le heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas eu conscience de son trajet, qu'il avait emprunté automatiquement. Il remis soigneusement la fiole dans sa poche, frappa, répondit à l'énigme et monta directement dans son dortoir.

C'est avec un sentiment de fatigue immense qu'il se jeta sur son lit. (Aaaah, enfin ! Mon lit !). La nuit dernière avait été longue. Il n'avait pas dormi, ou si peu. A une heure du matin, une douleur lancinante au bras l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur, c'était comme si sa chair s'était déchirée. Il s'était alors retenu de hurler sa souffrance en appliquant sa main sur sa bouche, le temps d'arriver dans la salle de bain. Mais une fois là bas, il n'avait toujours pas pu crier, il ne fallait pas alerter ses camarades de chambre. Il s'était donc contenter d'assaillir le mur de nombreux coups de poings, tous plus forts les uns que les autres. La douleur était telle qu'il avait eu du mal à respirer, et des larmes avaient commencé à lui monter aux yeux.

Lorsque la douleur s'était légèrement atténuée, et qu'il avait pu reprendre une respiration normale, Sid avait retiré le haut de son pyjama de ses mains rendues faibles et tremblantes par ce qu'il venait d'éprouver, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. C'est alors qu'il avait vu une série de chiffres sur son bras, comme gravée dans la chair : vingt et un, dix, douze, treize.

_« Oh non ! Non ! Ca y est, le moment est venu ! Mais non, mais… Mais… Je ne sais pas comment faire ! Qu'est-ce… Maman… Oh maman… Si seulement tu étais encore là… » Une tristesse profonde remplaça le sentiment de panique qu'il venait de ressentir. Sa mère… Il était si jeune quand elle était morte… Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui apprendre… "Maman..." Il soupira et cette fois ce fut son cœur qui fut déchiré par la réminiscence de cette personne. Il essayait pourtant de ne pas y penser, mais le souvenir de la mort de sa mère était tellement terrible que rien ne pourrait jamais lui faire oublier. Des larmes faillirent réellement jaillir à ce moment là, mais lorsque la douleur dans son bras le relança, il revint à ses esprits et à l'instant présent. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser les vieux souvenirs. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Mais comment faire ? Il ne savait même pas par où commencer ! Son frère avait été plus chanceux sur ce coup là… Normal, il était plus vieux, lui avait eu le temps de faire son apprentissage… « Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Il faut que j'aille voir mon frère ! C'est aussi simple que ça !" Heureux de la solution qu'il venait de trouver, Sid fit un pas vers la chambre, pour aller s'habiller, mais s'interrompit._

_Comment faire pour aller jusqu'à Londres, maintenant ? Prendre un balai ? Même pas la peine d'y penser. Même s'il parvenait à rester dessus le temps du voyage - ce qui n'était pas gagné pour lui - le voyage serait bien trop long pour être fait en une nuit… Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, le transplanage. Mais pour ça, il lui fallait une personne, vu qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment faire. Et la seule personne au monde en laquelle il avait confiance était…_

Un bruit de porte qui claque le fit sursauter. Le banquet devait être fini à présent, et les élèves regagnaient leur chambre. Sid se tourna sur le côté. Oui, Dumbledore… La seule personne qui l'ait jamais soutenu et aidé. Cependant, ça n'avait pas été si facile de le convaincre.

_- Et c'est pour ça que je dois tout de suite voir mon frère ! Professeur Dumbledore, je vous en prie, la seule solution est que vous m'y emmeniez en transplanant._

_Assis à son bureau, Dumbledore observait Sid au travers de ses lunettes en forme de demi lune. Sid arborait un regard à la fois suppliant et déterminé. Ce petit ne manquait pas de courage, pensa le vieux professeur. « Il a traversé tellement d'épreuves, et pourtant il se tient là, devant moi, prêt à se battre quoiqu'il arrive, pour mener à bien sa mission… Aaah, la jeunesse ! » Pensa le vieux professeur en souriant._

_- Je comprends ton emportement Sigurd, mais tu dois cependant être conscient des risques qu'une telle démarche implique, pour toi comme pour ton frère._

_- C'est un risque que je dois prendre, sinon, je ne sais pas comment faire._

_Dumbledore continua de l'observer, puis au bout de quelques minutes :_

_- Bien, mais ne perdons pas de temps. Plus vite nous serons partis, plus vite nous serons revenus. Comme tu le sais déjà, les protections de Poudlard nous interdisent tout transplanage à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Il nous faut sortir de son périmètre pour espérer entreprendre notre voyage. Une cape te sera utile._

- Taylor ! Taylor !

Secoué par un camarade, Sid se réveilla.

- Tu ferais mieux de te changer, et de te mettre sous les couvertures, tu vas attraper froid !

- Ah euh… Oui… Merci Bartinson.

Rudolf s'éloigna en direction de son lit. Sid suivit les conseils du jeune Serdaigle, et se blottit dans les couvertures une fois changé en pyjama. Il resta allongé sur le dos, repensant encore à la nuit dernière.

De retour au château et dans le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore lui avait dit d'aller vite se coucher, en faisant attention à ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard ou un autre professeur. Il était cinq heures du matin. Mais avant de le laisser partir, Dumbledore avait mis son souvenir de cette nuit dans une fiole. Question de sécurité, avait-il dit. Sid attrapa la fiole, et prit le chemin de sa salle commune. Le trajet se passa sans encombre, le château était totalement paisible.

Oui, il était totalement paisible, alors que lui venait de passer une nuit plus que mouvementée. Il sourit à cette pensée, et finit par s'endormir. Il était fatigué, très fatigué. Il avait besoin de repos. Non seulement sa nuit avait été mouvementée, mais en plus, il lui fallait être en forme pour mener à bien sa mission.

Les trois jours suivants, les seuls moments où l'on pouvait apercevoir Sid étaient pendant les heures de cours.


	5. Réconciliation et Ebullition

Réconciliation et Ebullition

- En tout cas moi je vais tenter ma chance !

- Moi aussi ! Il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas essayer.

- Vous n'avez aucune chance, je m'y présente et je compte bien le remporter.

Amélia s'était installée à un bureau de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle. Il commençait à se faire tard, et la Salle était presque vide. Elle était assise à un bureau avec Sophia, la jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontrée devant les sabliers peu après son arrivée. Il était très facile d'entendre les conversations des autres Serdaigle. Amélia n'en éprouvait cependant aucun intérêt. Toutes les conversations s'orientaient vers le tournoi, depuis que le directeur en avait fait l'annonce, il y avait trois jours maintenant ; chaque élève semblait croire fermement en ses chances de le remporter. Amélia essayait de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, mais ses pensées finissaient toujours par la guider vers le tournoi. Poudlard était bien plus animé que Beauxbâtons. D'une certaine manière, les choses semblaient moins contrôlées et moins strictes, en dépit de certains sous-préfets comme Joseph Troughton qui semblaient réellement l'avoir prise en grippe. Une voix l'interrompit dans ses reflexions.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Amélia de voir Sophia la fixer.

- Ca fait quelques jours que tu donnes l'impression d'être ailleurs.

Amélia eu un étrange sentiment. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'ouvrir aux autres, encore moins lorsqu'elle n'avait échangé que quelques mots avec la personne en question. Et pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de la jeune fille qui la poussait à lui en dire d'avantage.

- Oh, je me suis disputée avec quelqu'un que j'aimais bien, lui répondit Amélia en essayant de rester vague. Et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il fera le premier pas pour s'excuser

- C'est idiot.

- Pardon ?

- Lorsque deux amis arrêtent de se parler par fierté, c'est idiot.

Amélia fut surprise par cette remarque. Elle était très personnelle, le genre de remarque que deux amies peuvent se faire, mais elle connaissait à peine Sophia.

- En fait je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un ami. On ne se connaît pas encore très bien et...

- Tu devrais aller voir ton ami et t'excuser. Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ?

Amélia réfléchit un instant, avant de se rendre compte que c'était probablement le meilleur conseil qu'on lui avait donné depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Tom venait d'entrer dans la Salle Commune.

- Ah, parfait. Je te cherchais Amélia. Tu te rappelles de la salle que tu n'as pas réussi à ouvrir la dernière fois, quand Rusard a failli t'attraper. Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen d'y rentrer, ça te dirait qu'on y aille un de ces jours ?

- Oui ! C'est vrai que je l'avais oublié cette porte. Sophia, une expédition avec nous, ça t'intéresse ?

- Je pense qu'un rendez vous galant est toujours plus agréable à deux qu'à trois, répondit cette dernière, la tête tournée vers une fenêtre, en entraînant un silence gêné.

- Heu... enfin, reprit Tom, c'est surtout pour lui faire découvrir le château. Comme elle est nouvelle.

-Oui, répondit Sophia. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'un garçon me fasse visiter le château le soir. Je vais me coucher, dit-elle en refermant son livre. Amélia, parle avec Sid. Tom, bonne nuit.

Sentant son visage s'embraser de plus en plus, Amélia ne sut pas quoi répondre. Sophia avait apparemment deviné que Sid était la personne en question.

- Sid ? Reprit Tom. Pourquoi tu... enfin bon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Sophia en se levant, vu qu'elle rougit autant que toi, je pense que tu l'intéresses aussi.

- Bon, j'y vais ! Dit précipitamment Tom. J'ai... des choses à faire. A demain Amélia, dit il en s'éloignant dans la direction opposée de Sophia.

Amélia eut besoin de quelques instants pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Arrivant à la conclusion qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tout comprendre ce soir, elle retourna à son travail.

L'heure continuait de tourner, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle se réveilla dans une salle Commune vide, plongée dans la pénombre. La fatigue avait eu raison d'elle, et elle s'était endormie la tête sur le bureau. Voyant que minuit était déjà passée depuis un bon moment, elle décida de mettre fin à cette séance de travail tardive et d'aller se coucher.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu seras concentrée en cours demain, se dit-elle à elle-même en se levant.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et Amélia distingua un slip jaune fluo flottant dans les airs. Persuadée d'être encore endormie, elle mit quelques secondes à remarquer que la pénombre lui avait joué un tour, et que le slip ne flottait absolument pas dans les airs mais se dirigeait avec hâte vers les dortoirs. Il était en fait l'unique vêtement de...

- Sid ? S'exclama Amélia avec surprise.

Amélia ne vit pas distinctement le visage de Sid se tourner vers elle, mais elle vit le maillot de bain jaune fluo qui se détachait de la pénombre faire un bon d'un mètre et tomber à la renverse. Le bruit d'un fauteuil renversé résonna dans la Salle Commune.

- Qui va là ? dit la voix de Sid.

- Qui va là ? Répéta Amélia. Je sais qu'on s'est disputé mais de là à me parler comme à une inconnue.

Amélia entendit Sid chuchoter un Lumos, et un mince faisceau de lumière éclaira le visage de Sid. Amélia l'imita et pointa sa baguette vers Sid. Il était presque nu. Son seul vêtement était un maillot de bain jaune fluo, aussi mouillé que le reste de son corps. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu. En même temps, voir un autre élève de Poudlard torse nu n'était pas chose habituelle songea-t-elle. Elle remarqua une sorte de tatouage argenté autour de son nombril. Avant que Sid ne se fasse des idées sur la partie qu'elle regardait, elle releva sa baguette vers son visage.

- Amélia ? Dit-il. Amélia ! Oh si tu savais ! Je viens de passer la soirée la plus excitante de toute ma vie !

- C'est vrai que se promener à moitié nu dans le château doit procurer un plaisir intense, répondit Amélia sur la défensive.

- Le château ? Non, je parle du lac ! C'était tellement beau, et terrifiant à la fois.

Amélia examina le visage de Sid. Il s'y mêlait l'excitation et la fascination.

- Le lac ? Répéta à nouveau Amélia qui sentait sa colère contre Sid céder de la place à la curiosité. Le Calamar géant n'est pas si fascinant que ça.

- Ce n'était pas le Calamar. Enfin je l'ai vu au passage, mais si tu savais tout ce qu'il y avait là derrière.

Amélia avait l'impression de parler à un enfant qui venait de recevoir un jouet inattendu pour Noël. D'un autre côté le Sid essoufflé et enthousiasmé qu'elle avait devant les yeux ne ressemblait pas à celui qu'elle avait quitté après leur dispute.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu m'en voulais non ?

Sid sembla rassembler ses efforts pour se rappeler de quoi Amélia parlait.

- Ah, j'avais oublié ça, dit-il après un instant. Si tu préfères passer du temps avec la Reine du collège, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Tu es grande, tu fais ce que tu veux, dit il en amorçant un mouvement vers les dortoirs.

- Attend ! Le retint Amélia. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça avec ton slip jaune. Toi aussi tu m'as envoyée promener.

- Premièrement, dit Sid en s'arrêtant net, ce n'est pas un slip, c'est un maillot de bain. Et deuxièmement, je n'aurais pas eu à te parler comme ça si tu n'avais pas léché les bottes de Miss Univers.

- Lécher ses bottes ? S'emporta Amélia. Ca ne va pas ? J'ai juste passé un peu de temps avec elle. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi !

- Tu me traites de cinglé maintenant ! Faut vraiment que t'apprennes à formuler tes excuses autrement !

- Des excuses ! Non mais tu rêves !

Une ombre furtive les fit tous les deux tressaillir. Ils tournèrent leur baguette vers la forme qui avait bougée. En éclairant ainsi un coin de la Salle Commune, ils aperçurent un chat qui les observait. Amélia ne sut en expliquer la raison, mais ce chat lui parut familier. Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi, mais elle eut l'impression que le chat fixait le maillot de Sid d'un air consterné.

- Tu vois ? Même lui trouve ton slip étrange, dit-elle en rigolant.

Sid ne put se retenir de rire. La peur d'être trouvé dans cette tenue en compagnie d'une fille avait du calmer sa colère. Le chat s'enfuit sans un bruit, laissant les deux Serdaigles seuls à nouveau. Avant que la tension ne revienne dans la pièce, Amélia prit la parole. Elle fut la première surprise à entendre ces mots sortirent de sa bouche.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis désolée, dit elle suivi d'un silence. C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de partir au quart de tour.

Sid sembla éprouver de la satisfaction à entendre ces paroles, mais n'en montra pas de signes éloquents.

- Bah, disons qu'on est quitte et passons à autre chose.

Amélia sourit à Sid. Elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un au même tempérament qu'elle. Etre capable d'exploser et de se calmer tout de suite derrière était comme une marque de fabrique pour elle.

- Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si merveilleux dans ce lac ? Reprit-elle en se dirigeant vers ses affaires.

Sid marqua un temps avant de répondre.

- Oh, rien de si particulier, répondit-il lentement. J'ai tendance à m'enthousiasmer pour pas grand-chose. J'ai fait quelques recherches en mythologie celtique. Et pour ça les créatures aquatiques m'aident.

- Tu parles leur langue ? Demanda Amélia intéressée.

- Oui, répondit Sid évasif. Mais ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Peu de gens me le demande, probablement parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Amélia, soucieuse de ne pas provoquer une nouvelle tension, changea de sujet.

- Moi je n'avais pas envie d'aller me coucher alors j'ai commencé à faire mes devoirs.

- Ah, le devoir de Rogue pour la semaine prochaine. T'as raison de commencer tôt.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est le devoir de Flitwick pour demain.

Les deux Serdaigles rirent à nouveau. Sid alla redresser le fauteuil qu'il avait renversé lorsque Amélia l'avait surpris.

- On a eu de la chance de ne pas réveiller tout le monde, dit Sid. Heureusement que les coussins ont amorti le choc, sinon ça aurait fait pas mal de bruit.

- Tous les Serdaigles auraient été réveillés...

- ... et ils n'auraient pas pu suivre en classe...

- ... et le manque de sommeil leur empêcherait de gagner des points, conclua Amélia en rigolant.

- Déjà qu'on est avant dernier au classement. Pas la peine d'empirer les choses.

Amélia s'arrêta net. Ranger ses affaires devint soudain une pensée très lointaine. Une idée semblait avoir pris toute la place possible dans son esprit. Elle se retourna vers Sid avec précipitation.

- Pas besoin de faire ça aux Serdaigles. En revanche les autres maisons...

Sid s'immobilisa à son tour. Sa tête se tourna lentement vers Amélia et ses yeux la fixèrent.

- Continue, dit-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Si on empêche les autres élèves de dormir, ils ne pourront pas se concentrer en classe. Les Serdaigles, qui eux auront dormi, pourront prendre l'avantage.

Sid sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Je suis toujours partant en général, mais là je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Honnêtement, la place de Serdaigle dans le classement n'a aucun intérêt pour moi. Et je suis étonné qu'il en ait pour toi.

- Je commence peut être à aimer Poudlard, répondit Amélia en souriant. Mais je ne vois que des avantages à ce plan. Serdaigle remporte la coupe, et on s'amuse en toute illégalité sous le nez des préfets.

- Ah, là tu marques un points, approuva Sid. Quitte à se mouiller, autant nager !

Amélia éclata de rire. L'idée d'avoir des projets avec Sid la réconfortait. Non pas qu'elle sentait le besoin d'être avec lui ou une quelconque attirance, mais elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait sur certains points.

- Mais comment on va s'y prendre ? Reprit-elle. On ne peut pas se balader la nuit avec un stock de fauteuil. Et puis s'il n'y a que les Serdaigles qui ne sont pas atteints, les soupçons vont rapidement se tourner vers nous, et on finira par déchanter.

- Mais oui ! S'exclama Sid en faisant un tel bond qu'il renversa à nouveau le fauteuil. Chanter !

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que de l'eau dans le lac ? Interrogea Amélia douteuse.

- Non, pas maintenant. Je veux dire, on pourrait chanter pour les déranger. J'ai entendu ta voix, elle est affreuse.

- Non, sérieusement, reprit Sid. On chante tous les deux comme des casseroles. Il suffirait de modifier légèrement nos voix pour ne pas être reconnus, et le tour est joué. On s'infiltrerait dans les Salles Communes, ou sinon on empêcherait les autres d'étudier à la bibliothèque.

- Ca pourrait être une bonne idée, remarqua Amélia. Mais si on fait ça tous les soirs, c'est nous qui allons perdre des points. Il faudra le faire uniquement de temps en temps, et parfois le jour.

- Planifier le chaos, plaisanta Sid, j'adore !

Ils passèrent ainsi dix bonnes minutes à mettre au point des plans, plus ou moins réalisables, pour perturber la concentration des élèves du château. Se servir de leurs voix affreuses revenait souvent, et se révéla être leur principale arme. Après un certain temps, les deux Serdaigles commencèrent à manquer d'inspiration.

- Il faudrait peut être penser à aller se coucher si on ne veut pas être les dindons de la farce.

- Il faudrait aussi que tu arrêtes avec tes expressions toutes faites, plaisanta Amélia.

- Je suis sûr que Miss Balai Brosse en a aussi.

Amélia rigola avec Sid tout en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs.

- Fais de beaux rêves, lui dit Sid. Les autres ne savent pas encore qu'ils auront du mal à en faire.

- Nous serons sans pitié, dit Amélia en baillant.


	6. Prémonition et Plannification

Plannification et Prémonition

Le lendemain matin, Amélia se réveilla de bonne humeur. Sa nuit avait été courte, et elle avait mis du temps à se lever, si bien que ses camarades de chambre étaient déjà parties petit déjeuner. Au moins une centaine de projets avait bouillonné dans sa tête, et elle se demandait lequel Sid allait choisir. La jeune Serdaigle se frotta les mains avec un petit sourire machiavélique avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Elle descendit les escaliers en sautillant, et sauta les trois dernières marches, provoquant des regards désapprobateurs de quelques élèves de septième année déjà en train de travailler. Mais Amélia ne fit aucun cas de ces rabats joie, et se mit à chercher Sid. Elle l'aperçut alors, assis dans un grand fauteuil, en train de lire un livre. La jeune fille s'approcha.

- Salut !

- Oh, salut, répondit Sid en fermant son livre. Amélia remarqua une éraflure sur la joue gauche du jeune homme.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah là, sur la joue, tu es blessé…

- Oh ça ! Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai fait une… rencontre à l'endroit où tu sais que j'étais hier, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bon, on va petit déjeuner ?

Amélia le regarda avec de grands yeux

- Petit déjeuner ? Tu m'as attendu pour qu'on aille petit déjeuner ensemble ?

- Ben oui, on a des projets à développer je te rappelle…

Il lui lança un petit sourire. Amélia lui sourit à son tour, et ils partirent pour la grande salle.

Installés devant un petit déjeuner copieux, Sid se pencha vers Amélia.

- Alors ? Tu as réfléchi pour notre projet ?

- Oui, et j'ai plein d'idée !! Dans son enthousiasme elle avait parlé un peu fort, et leurs voisins commencèrent à les regarder. La jeune fille baissa alors la voix et se pencha vers son ami.

- N'en parlons pas ici. Nous avons l'après midi de libre, on en discutera dans le parc, où personne ne pourra nous entendre.

- Oui, c'est plus prudent, tu as raison.

Un silence coupable s'installa. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, provocant des messes basses de la part de leurs voisins. Amélia se sentait très bien, elle allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu tout compte fait.

Après un cours de potion durant lequel Sid avait fait perdre dix points à sa maison - le professeur Rogue n'ayant pas apprécié que la préparation lui explose à la figure - les jeunes Serdaigles se dirigèrent vers la salle de divination. En approchant de l'échelle qui allait les conduire auprès du professeur Trelawney, Sid s'excusa et partit rejoindre ses amis de Serpentard. A ce moment, Amélia fut rejointe par Ambrosia et ses amies.

- Tiens Amélia ! Je vois que tu as pris cette option toi aussi! Lança la joueuse de Quidditch avec un sourire. Tu vas voir, on s'amuse bien.

- Comment ça on s'amuse ? La divination est un art des plus sérieux ! Cassandra avait pris un air hautain.

- Mais oui Cassie, mais oui. Ambrosia fit un clin d'oeil à Amélia, et celle-ci lui sourit.

Vint enfin le moment pour elles d'emprunter l'échelle et de rentrer dans la salle. Amélia s'arrêta un instant pour observer. L'atmosphère était étouffante et sombre. De petites tables étaient disposées un peu partout, et des poufs les entouraient. Amélia sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Oh, je t'ai fait peur, désolé, dit Sid. Les tables sont par quatre, et j'avais pensé que tu pourrais venir t'asseoir avec Matt, Jamina et moi, c'est l'occasion de te les présenter.

Amélia allait répondre lorsque Ambrosia l'interpella.

- Ah, tu es là ! Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ? La jeune fille croisa le regard de Sid, et son sourire disparut instantanément.

- Euh... Euh... Amélia ne savait que faire. Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre. Sid regardait Ambrosia avec haine, tandis que Ambrosia tentait de l'ignorer. Euh... Ambrosia, je suis désolée, mais Sid vient de me demander la même chose et...

- Oh, d'accord, fais comme tu veux ! Répondit-elle avec humeur.

- Ooooh, mais c'est que la grande Ambrosia est prête à piquer sa crise. Sid la regardait d'un air méprisant.

- Ca te ferait trop plaisir ! Mais Amélia est une grande fille, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de traîner avec un rebut de la société ! Sans un sourire pour Amélia, elle tourna les talons et alla s'installer à une table.

- Tsss, c'est ça, fuis, mais un jour tu auras à faire à moi, murmura le jeune garçon dans sa barbe, la mine sombre alors qu'il la regardait s'asseoir avec Cassandra et Christy .

- Allez viens, le cours va commencer ! Amélia tirait Sid par la manche.

Sid et Amélia s'installèrent au fond de la classe à une table où deux personnes étaient déjà assises, Sid présenta brièvement Amélia à ses amis qui se présentèrent eux-mêmes.

- Jamina Powell, dit tout simplement la jeune femme d'origine africaine.

- Ne fais pas attention à elle, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle "ice girl", lui dit le jeune garçon, qui lui devait avoir des origines asiatiques, avec un léger sourire. Je m'appelle Matt Cryers.

- Merci c'est gentil, répliqua froidement Jamina.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est ce qui fait ton charme ma chérie, lui dit Matt amoureusement.

- Vous êtes…

- Ensemble ? Coupa Matt. Oui Amélia.

- C'est cool, je suis contente de vous rencontrer, je peux enfin mettre un visage sur des noms et à vrai dire…

- Tu ne nous imaginais pas comme ça ?

- Matt ! S'indigna Sid. Arrête de finir les phrases des gens, tu sais que c'est agaçant.

- Oui, pardon, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, s'excusa Matt.

- Il n'y a pas de mal Matt, s'empressa de dire Amélia, ce n'est pas pour vous froisser mais il ne me semblait pas que Serpentard était aussi ouverte.

- Tout le monde trouve ça curieux, s'indigna Jamina toujours très froide. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, je suis née en Angleterre, mon père est anglais, je suis une sang pur, j'ai ma place à Serpentard.

- Quand à moi, je suis tellement intelligent et doué que la maison ne prenant que les meilleurs se devait me prendre, dit Matt avec un regard malicieux dont on ne pouvait savoir si c'était de l'ironie ou s'il était sérieux.

- Et vous qu'avez-vous découvert ? Dit le professeur Trelawney, qui avait surgit juste derrière Sid.

Tout le monde les regardait, les Serdaigles n'attendaient qu'une énième occasion de se moquer de Sid, mais celui-ci souriait, il avait beau ne pas être doué en magie, mais dans une matière comme la divination où il pouvait user de ses véritables talents, il se sentait incroyablement confiant. Amélia le remarqua aussitôt. Il sortit de sa poche une bourse en cuir.

- Excusez moi professeur mais la boule de cristal est fêlée, faire une prédiction avec ce matériel ça la fausserait complètement.

- Vous avez raison, mais vous êtes dans l'incapacité de me faire une prédiction, je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer…

Les Serdaigles qui étaient jusqu'à lors occupés à pouffer, commencèrent à être agacés de perdre autant de points à cause d'une seule et même personne.

- Non, excusez moi madame, coupa Sid. J'ai réfléchi, comme ma boule de cristal ne peut me prédire quelque chose de vraisemblable, je me suis dit que "la consultation des nornes", qui est au programme pour la fin d'année, pourrait m'aider.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de cours dessus, comment pourriez vous me faire une bonne prédiction ? Lui demanda le professeur Trelawney.

- Je suis sûr que ça va en étonner plus d'un, dit Sid à l'intention de la plupart des Serdaigles qui commencèrent à se moquer de lui, mais j'étudie la divination le soir avec mon manuel. Et je peux vous faire une prédiction tout de suite si vous voulez.

- Oh ! Mais bien sûr. Allez-y.

Amélia cru voir pétiller d'excitation les yeux du professeur Trelawney. La divination à Poudlard ne devait pas être une matière prise au sérieux par beaucoup d'élèves. Sid posa la bourse sur la table, il l'entrouvrit et mit ses mains au dessus, à ce moment il parut extrêmement concentré. Un grand silence s'était fait dans la salle de cours, tout le monde attendait la prédiction de Sid, certains étaient sur le point de se mettre à rire, mais d'autres étaient plutôt impressionnés par l'initiative de Sid, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Le professeur Trelawney, quant à elle, regardait Sid avec approbation. Tout à coup Sid, retourna ses mains et trois petites pièces gravées jaillirent de la bourse, elles passèrent par l'espace entre les deux mains de Sid. Les regards étaient rivés sur l'ascension des trois pierres, Sid les récupéra entre ses mains lors de leur chute. Après une brève observation, il commença sa prédiction.

- Les trois runes sont face visible, donc la réponse à ma question est « oui ».

- Quelle était votre question ? Demanda le professeur.

- « Va-t-il m'arriver malheur ? » je continue ?

- Oui oui oui ! Dit le professeur Trelawney surexcitée.

- Alors nous avons HAGALAZ la rune du mystère et de la perturbation, PERTHRO la rune de la destinée, et SOWILO la rune des enseignants et des guides. Pour commencer HAGALAZ indique une perturbation toute proche qui va m'affecter fortement. Ensuite PERTHRO m'indique que je vais devoir m'engager pleinement dans la perturbation qui viendra de se produire. Et enfin SOWILO m'indique que je vais devoir m'investir dans l'enseignement de quelque chose, je pense que cette perturbation va m'ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose et que grâce à ça je vais m'ouvrir et partager mon savoir, SOWILO étant aussi un présage de surmenage, m'avertit que la tache ne sera pas facile.

Sid s'arrêta, tout le monde était scotché, Amélia la première, le professeur Trelawney quant à elle regardait Sid a travers ses énormes lunettes, les larmes aux yeux. Elle voulait dire quelque chose mais son émotion était trop forte.

- Ça va aller madame ? Demanda Matt.

- Oui oui. C'est juste que jusque là aucun élève n'avait fait une aussi bonne prédiction dans mon cours. Je donne 50 points à Serdaigle ! Nous terminerons le cours là-dessus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sortit du cours. Matt et Jamina avait un cours optionnel, ils durent donc quitter Sid et Amélia qui avaient un après midi de libre.

- Nous devrions aller manger, nous parlerons ensuite de… tu sais quoi, dit simplement Sid.

- Tu m'a bluffé tout à l'heure !

- Nous devrions nous dépêcher, si nous pouvions éviter la foule pour le déjeuner je préfèrerais, dit Sid apparemment gêné.

- Comment tu leur as fermé leurs clapets !! C'était impressionnant, où as-tu appris tout ça ?

- Le cours de divination n'est pas un cours important, ils oublieront tu verras, dit Sid avec lassitude.

- Mais…

- Écoute Amélia, j'ai toujours été bon dans cette matière mais pourtant je reste le pire looser de Serdaigle, c'est comme ça, et puis je n'aime pas mes prédictions.

- Tu crois que ça parlait de ce qu'on projette de faire ? Demanda Amélia qui commençait un peu à angoisser.

- Non, la perturbation est inévitable, donc ça n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Sid resta silencieux par la suite. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Amélia se retint de l'en sortir. Le repas se fit très rapidement et dans le silence, la nouvelle des prédictions de Sid avait apparemment bien circulé puisqu'il était souvent montré du doigt par les commères de chaque maison. Une fois dehors, Amélia frissonna et s'emmitoufla du mieux qu'elle put dans sa cape, passant son écharpe sur son nez, pour essayer de lui rendre une couleur un peu moins rouge. Apparemment l'hiver était en avance, et se promener dans le parc même en ce début du mois d'octobre n'était pas chose agréable. Sid et elle marchaient tranquillement en direction du lac, sans dire un mot, tout repus qu'ils étaient de leur déjeuner dans la grande salle. Amélia ne cessait de regarder autour d'eux, pour voir s'ils étaient suivis, ou si d'autres personnes seraient susceptibles d'entendre la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir. Mais par ce froid, il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent dans le parc, on pouvait simplement distinguer des points dans les airs, vers le terrain de Quidditch… Séance d'entraînement sans aucun doute.

Arrivés aux abords du lac, Amélia s'assit sous un arbre, en essayant de se protéger du vent. Sid se mit en face d'elle.

- Alors ? A quoi as-tu pensé ? Lui demanda Sid avec empressement.

- Et bien à plein de choses en fait, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Donc, notre arme : nos voix !

- Oui, quelles armes ! Sid se mit à rire et Amélia avec lui.

- Donc je reprends, nous allons utiliser nos magnifiques voix si mélodieuses pour déstabiliser les autres élèves. Pour ça, j'ai pensé à plusieurs choses… On pourrait essayer d'entrer dans la salle commune d'une autre maison, et on chanterait. Ça les empêcherait de dormir, et avec un peu de chance, ça leur ferait avoir des problèmes… Le directeur de la maison, ou les préfets, viendront sûrement les réprimander, leur demander pourquoi ils ne sont pas couchés et qui a chanté.

- Oui, c'est une idée…

- Sinon, j'avais pensé aussi qu'on pouvait faire ça pendant les cours… Ou dans les couloirs. On se cache, on attend le moment propice, et on chante… C'est plus difficile à mettre en place je pense, mais ça peut marcher, c'est juste une question d'organisation ! Par exemple, dans les couloirs, on se cache dans une armure, on attend qu'un élève passe et on se met à chanter. Là un professeur ou un préfet arrive et enlève des points pour trouble dans les couloirs…

- C'est une excellente idée ! C'est génial, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

- Oui moi aussi !

- Et en fait, pour entrer dans une salle commune… Ma copine est à Poufsouffle, et elle m'a donné le mot de passe un jour pour que je puisse venir la voir. Donc on peut tenter un coup dès maintenant ! Enfin, dès qu'on sera prêt.

- Oh mais c'est parfait ! J'ai besoin d'action là, je m'ennuie !

- Mais tu viens d'arriver, lui dit-il en riant. Tu t'ennuies déjà alors que ça fait à peine une semaine que tu es à Poudlard ?

- Oui, je sais, mais je suis une active moi, j'aime bouger !

- Tu aimes embêter les autres plutôt, parce que tu n'irais pas faire du sport pour te « bouger » !

- Bon, c'est vrai, admit la jeune fille en souriant. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai envie de mettre à exécution notre projet assez rapidement ! Si tu as le mot de passe, on peut faire ça très vite, pourquoi pas ce soir ?

- Doucement quand même, il faut se préparer un minimum, imagine qu'on se fasse prendre. Je propose demain soir plutôt.

- D'accord, demain soir…

Amélia sortit un parchemin de son sac, ainsi qu'une plume.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sid avec des yeux étonnés.

- Et bien, excuse moi d'être prudente, mais je préfère sceller notre accord… En inscrivant ton nom sur ce parchemin auquel j'ai lancé un sort, tu t'engages à ne pas dénoncer le gang, et à y être fidèle. C'est une… sécurité, il vaut mieux, on ne sait jamais de quoi on est capable quand on est soumis à la pression… Ça ne te dérange pas trop… ? Demanda la Serdaigle avec un regard anxieux.

Sid sembla réfléchir. Son regard se dirigea vers le lac. Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité pour Amélia, il répondit.

- Non, je pense que tu as raison… Ça ne me plait pas tellement, je n'aime pas me sentir prisonnier, mais en même temps… C'est de bonne guerre on va dire. C'est une précaution. Et si on accueille d'autres personnes dans notre groupe, c'est vrai que je me sentirais rassuré de savoir qu'ils ne pourront pas nous dénoncer. Donc je signe !

Il prit la plume qu'Amélia avait entre les mains et inscrivit son nom sur le bout de parchemin. Les lettres brillèrent quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur couleur normale. Sid tendit la plume à Amélia avec un clin d'œil. Celle-ci signa à son tour, reproduisant le même phénomène. Après quelques instants de silence, Amélia lança :

- Il faut un nom pour notre groupe !

- Oui, tu as raison ! Comment pourrait-on l'appeler… ? Les maîtres chanteurs ?

- Non, il faut quelque chose qui montre qu'on chante mal.

La jeune Serdaigle posa son menton sur la paume de sa main, et se mit à réfléchir. Elle se remit à frissonner, ce qui sortit Sid de ses pensées.

- Tu as froid ! Et c'est normal, viens, on rentre, on cherchera le nom plus tard. Il se fait tard, le temps qu'on rentre et qu'on monte nos affaires, il sera l'heure de dîner.

Il s'était levé en prononçant ces mots. Amélia ne se fit pas prier. Elle ramassa le parchemin et sa plume et accepta la main tendue de Sid pour l'aider à se relever. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les portes du château, en discutant de leur plan.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'entrée, Sid et Amélia entendirent des voix. Ils se retournèrent et purent apercevoir Ambrosia, en tenue de Quidditch et un balai sur l'épaule, discutant avec Tom. Amélia s'arrêta, et Sid l'imita. Les apercevant, Ambrosia et Tom vinrent les rejoindre.

- Tiens, coucou Amélia, lança Ambrosia d'un ton jovial.

- Salut Amélia, dit Tom en souriant. Sigurd, dit-il avec moins de chaleur en se tournant vers Sid.

- Salut ! Retour du Quidditch à ce que je vois ! Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Oui oui, très bien, comme d'habitude. Je suis sûre qu'on va battre les Serpentards cette fois, n'est ce pas Tom ? Tom ?

Amélia et Ambrosia se tournèrent vers Tom. Il était en train d'observer Sid, qui jouait avec sa baguette. A ce moment, Tom se rendit compte que les deux jeunes filles le regardaient et répondit avec un grand sourire :

- Hmm ? Heu oui, l'équipe de Serdaigle n'a jamais été aussi forte.

- Tu fais aussi partie de l'équipe ? demanda Amélia.

- Oh non. Je joue au Quidditch, mais pendant les vacances, dans mon jardin. Je crois que ça améliore les chances de Serdaigle pour obtenir la Coupe. J'étais venu accompagner Ambrosia, j'aime bien la voir voler, elle mérite vraiment sa place de capitaine. Et avec toi comme attrapeur, Serdaigle est assuré d'attraper le Vif d'Or avant Serpentard.

- Elle était déjà capitaine l'année dernière, et ça n'a pas empêché Serpentard de remporter la coupe.

Il y eut un grand silence, durant lequel tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Sid qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Gênée, Amélia s'empressa de relancer la discussion :

- Alors, c'est quand le premier match ?

- Euh… C'est dans quinze jours, répondit Ambrosia en détachant son regard de Sid, qui jouait toujours avec sa baguette. Et oui, je suis assez fière de moi, l'équipe est soudée et on fait du bon travail.

- Seulement « assez » fière de toi ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire que tu es très fière de toi et que tu penses que tu es la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à une équipe de Quidditch ?

- Sid !! Amélia le poussa légèrement, tandis que Ambrosia lui lançait un regard noir et que Tom portait la main à sa poche. Mais les deux amis ramenèrent leurs regards vers Amélia, décidant que la meilleure chose à faire était d'ignorer ce personnage désagréable. Amélia reprit :

- Et c'est contre qui ?

- Contre Serpentard ! Je compte bien me venger cette fois ! Lança la joueuse de Quidditch. Je vais réussir à les battre !

- Oui, l'équipe est en forme, on a de bons balais, et normalement il doit faire beau ! Dit Tom en rigolant.

- C'est sûr que si ta famille met la main à la poche, ils vont être bons vos balais.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Sid et Tom se fusillaient du regard.

- Ma famille n'a pas acheté les balais de l'équipe, reprit Tom. Que tu ne supportes pas Serdaigle pour le match ça n'a pas d'importance. Par contre si tu commences à t'en prendre à nous ça va poser problème.

- C'est peut être que je ne vous supporte pas vous. C'est peut être vous qui m'énervez, tout simplement.

- Et bien toi aussi tu nous énerves, pourtant on ne te dit rien ! Ambrosia criait presque. En plus retourne avec tes Serpentards chéris si tu es incapable de supporter ta maison pour les matchs de Quiddtich !! Et puis je ne sais pas ce que tu fais à Serdaigle, tu es incapable de lancer de simples sorts !

- Ah oui ? Sid tenait fermement sa baguette, prêt à l'utiliser. Tu veux vérifier ?

- Je pense qu'on devrait se calmer, dit Tom calmement.

- Et tu penses pouvoir me calmer Thomas ?

- S'il le faut oui, répondit Tom en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Tu veux vérifier ?

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Les quatre jeunes élèves tournèrent leurs regards vers la voix qui s'était élevée. En haut des marches de l'entrée, se tenait un grand sorcier, vêtu d'une robe noire, avec des cheveux noirs plutôt gras, et un nez assez pointu. Severus Rogue, le professeur de Potion regardait dangereusement les élèves.

- Rangez moi ces baguettes messieurs Taylor et Carlene, vous risqueriez de vous blesser. J'enlève 5 points par élèves à Serdaigle… Ce n'est pas encore cette année que votre maison va gagner la coupe des quatre maisons j'ai l'impression, dit le professeur en esquissant un sourire malsain. Allez, rentrez, tout de suite !

Sid rangea sa baguette, et les jeunes Serdaigles montèrent les marches et passèrent devant Rogue, les yeux baissés… Seul Sid leva les yeux et lança un regard noir au professeur de Potion, qui le regarda avec étonnement, mais ne dit mot.


	7. Des Aigles dans le terrier

Des Aigles dans le terrier

- Avec qui on partage le cours de DCFM au fait ?

- Avec les Serdaigle… Ca fait un mois que les cours ont commencé et tu ne le sais toujours pas ? T'es pas possible.

La jeune fille se mit à rire en prononçant ces paroles. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds. Le jeune homme sourit. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de DCFM, où une longue file d'élèves était déjà en train d'attendre. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit, et Gordon Ephistas s'éclaircit la voix.

- Les quatrièmes années, vous pouvez entrer.

Les élèves entrèrent en procession, et s'installèrent. Les tables étaient par trois.

- Harisson ! Viens, il y a deux places ici, la jeune fille blonde appelait son ami.

Harisson vint la rejoindre, et s'assit. Une autre jeune fille était déjà installée. Ses cheveux étaient fins et châtains, et elle observait les deux amis avec un petit sourire.

- Salut Sophia !

- Salut Natacha, salut Harisson ! Alors, quoi de neuf chez les Poufsouffle ?

- Eh bien pas grand-chose, à part qu'on n'a toujours pas d'équipe de Quidditch, répondit Harisson.

- Ah… Mais ce sont les Serdaigle les meilleurs ! Nous sommes faits pour voler après tout, nous sommes des aigles, lança Sophia en regardant par la fenêtre.

Les deux Poufsouffles regardèrent Sophia, puis se regardèrent et eurent du mal à retenir leur rire.

- Et chez les Serdaigle ? demanda Harrison.

- Oh, ils sont tous plongés dans les révisions, pour le tournoi.

- Que c'est étonnant de la part des Serdaigle, plaisanta Natacha.

Harrison voulut à son tour faire une plaisanterie sur la réputation qu'avaient les Serdaigle de dormir sur des livres plutôt que sur des oreillers, mais à ce moment là, le professeur Ephistas appela l'attention des élèves.

- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons faire un peu de pratique. J'ai pensé que faire de petits duels entre vous serait une bonne idée, pour vous donner l'habitude de réagir face à une attaque. Bien, sûr, nous n'allons pas faire ça n'importe comment, je vais vous dire quel sort lancer et quel sort utiliser pour contrer ce sort. Levez vous s'il vous plait. (Par un mouvement de baguette, Ephistas fit disparaître toutes les tables). Vous allez donc vous mettre par équipe de deux. Oui ? Miss ?

- On se demandait, comme on sait que vous organisez le tournoi, si à l'épreuve de sélection il y aura des duels pour déterminer le meilleur.

Le professeur Ephistas sourit. Apparemment, qu'on parle du tournoi lui faisait particulièrement plaisir.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. L'épreuve de sélection sera un simple test de niveau et de compétence magique, pas de duel au programme, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vos baguettes.

- Et en quoi consiste exactement ce test ? Tenta Natacha.

- Ah, vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux rien vous révéler, répondit en pouffant le professeur. Révisez et travaillez, c'est la clef du succès. Et à présent, je veux voir des équipes de deux. Non non !

Le professeur interpella deux élèves qui s'étaient dirigés automatiquement l'un vers l'autre.

- Nous allons faire ça maison contre maison, donc je veux un Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle par équipe. Allez, c'est parti.

Tous les élèves choisirent un partenaire, et Harisson se mit avec Sophia, tandis que Natacha se mettait avec une Serdaigle du nom de Melissa. Les élèves formèrent deux lignes, les adversaires se trouvant face à face.

- Bien, la ligne se trouvant à ma droite va lancer le sort, tandis que la ligne de gauche va essayer de s'en protéger. Bien, on va commencer simplement : vous allez lancer un sort de désarmement, et pour vous protéger, vous lancerez le sort du bouclier. Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème, c'est basique. Allez-y, je vous regarde.

Harisson regardait Sophia avec appréhension, c'était à lui de lancer le sort du bouclier, or, même si c'était un sort basique, il avait toujours eu un peu de mal à le réussir. Peut être que s'il écoutait un peu plus en cours, ou s'il pratiquait un peu entre les cours, il réussirait plus facilement. Mais bon, il préférait passer son temps avec ses amis, ou sur le terrain de Quidditch, la vie est trop courte, il faut en profiter !

Tandis que toutes ces pensées traversaient l'esprit de Harisson, Sophia se préparait à lancer son sort. Le Poufsouffle n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer la formule que sa baguette volait dans les airs et Sophia l'attrapa au vol.

- 10 points pour Miss Elton de Serdaigle ! C'était magnifiquement lancé ma chère, dit Ephistas avec un grand sourire en passant devant Sophia. Recommencez, et cette fois , essayez d'anticiper l'attaque.

Les duels continuèrent toute l'heure, inversant les rôles d'attaquant à mi-temps. En sortant de la salle, Harisson félicita Sophia, qui lui fit un grand sourire en le remerciant et lui disant qu'il s'était bien défendu aussi. Harisson rejoignit son groupe d'amis de Poufsouffle, et tous se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours.

Sur le chemin le menant à sa salle commune à la fin de la journée, Harisson ne put s'empêcher de remarquer deux élèves de Serdaigle, en train de parler à voix basses, et en train de scruter les couloirs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les voyait aujourd'hui. Déjà ce midi il les avait vu s'approcher dangereusement de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, en essayant de prendre un air innocent. Il s'était demandé alors ce qu'ils pouvaient bien préparer. Puis, lorsqu'il était retourné en salle commune parce qu'il avait oublié son livre de métamorphose, Harisson avait encore croisé les jeunes Serdaigle, en train de discuter, non loin de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Et là, c'était donc la troisième fois en une journée. Harisson se pencha vers ses amis.

- Vous les connaissez ces deux là, dit-il en désignant Sid et Amélia de la tête.

- Eux ? La fille je ne sais pas qui c'est, elle est nouvelle et l'autre c'est Taylor, répondit Natacha en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Je me demande comment elle fait pour traîner avec lui, marmonna John, un petit blond qui était à côté de Natacha.

- Il est souvent avec les Serpentard, si elle le suit, je ne veux pas trop savoir ce que ça va donner, grimaça-t-elle.

Harisson fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant l'étrange duo sortir du couloir qui menait à leur salle commune. Il était certain que ceux-là préparaient quelque chose, restait encore à savoir quoi.

-Bon moi je vais dormir, je suis crevé, articula John en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-D'accord, bonne nuit vous deux

-Bonne nuit Natacha

Harisson et John se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir, il était peut-être encore un peu tôt, mais un peu de sommeil supplémentaire ne leur ferait pas de mal.

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard depuis plusieurs heures, la lune baignant d'une lumière éthérée quelques fenêtres sans rideaux de l'école. A l'extrémité d'une baguette, un halo de lumière éclairait faiblement le dernier élève encore debout qui finissait de lire un livre sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Après un dernier regard sur le parc, le jeune brun ferma son livre et monta silencieusement dans son dortoir, veillant à ne réveiller personne. Il se changea rapidement pour passer son pyjama et tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin pour ne pas être dérangé par la lumière lunaire. Une série de cris perçants et de plaintes graves le stoppa dans ses mouvements. Les bruits venaient de la salle commune, alors qu'il était certain d'être le dernier élève de Poufsouffle encore éveillé.

Il sortit en vitesse de son dortoir, les cris devenaient de plus en plus sonores, accompagnés par des bruits mats et un étrange son de couinement. Il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait y deviner une vague mélodie, ce n'étaient pas des cris. Un chant horriblement faux emplit la totalité de la salle commune des Poufsouffle et commença à résonner puissamment vers les dortoirs. Des exclamations outrées se faisaient entendre dans les diverses chambres et le Poufsouffle encore debout éclaira faiblement la salle commune d'un lumos.

Deux élèves en habits de moldus chantaient à tue-tête à s'en éclater les cordes vocales une chanson méconnaissable tant l'air était massacré par les voix tonitruantes, ajoutant des percussions improvisées à leur chant de casseroles. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup en voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

- Quel est le fils d'Epouvantard qui crie à une heure pareille ? Hurla un élève dans un des un soupir blasé, l'unique témoin de la scène poussa les deux intrus d'un sort puissant vers un pan de mur de la salle commune. Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, ils rentrèrent en contact avec les briques ensorcelées et passèrent au travers. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, perplexes.

Quelques minutes avant ...

-WEEEEEEEE'RRRREEE AAALLLLL LLIIIIIIIIIVVIIING INNNNN !

Harisson fut tiré abruptement de son sommeil et son premier réflexe fut de se boucher les oreilles. Malgré cela, des sons désagréablement faux lui parvenaient toujours. Un de ses camarades de dortoir alluma d'un coup le dortoir des 4ème année de Poufsouffle réveillant les chanceux encore endormis.

- Ça va pas John ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'allumer à une heure pareille ! Maugréa un jeune garçon asiatique qui se réfugia sous sa couette pour échapper à la lumière.

- Il me prend qu'il y a que des vrais timbrés se cassent la voix dans notre salle commune !

- Je vais voir ce qui se passe, dit Harisson.

Il sortit de son lit en attrapant sa baguette et descendit dans la salle commune. Plus de la moitié de la maison commençaient à s'y entasser, les préfets tentant tant bien que mal de ramener le calme.

Harisson remarqua qu'un chaudron avait été renversé et qu'un chandelier était méchamment abîmé, ils avaient dû l'utiliser comme percussion, mais pourquoi ?

- Qui est-ce qui s'amuse à faire des blagues pareilles ? S'exclama une fille de sixième année, les joues empourprées de colère.

- C'est quelqu'un de notre maison en tout cas.

-Pas forcément...

Pendant que la plupart des élèves débattaient sur la question, Harisson avança dans la salle, l'envie de jeter des sorts de silence sur tout ceux qui commençaient à crier le taraudait, mais il se contentait d'observer les élèves et de voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres dégâts.

- CALMEZ-VOUS ! Hurla le préfet en tentant de lui-même garder son sang-froid.

- Je vais chercher le professeur Chourave !

- Moi je vais prévenir le directeur, s'exclama un élève.

Et sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Harisson se retrouva poussé à l'extérieur de la salle avec près de la moitié des élèves de Poufsouffle et se retrouva dans le couloir. La plupart des étudiants continuant à vociférer et à s'indigner, un brouhaha impressionnant s'installa devant l'entrée de la salle commune.

Harisson scrutait les visages des élèves de sa maison, mais il soupçonnait bien plus les deux Serdaigle qui n'avaient pas arrêté de rôder près de leur salle commune que quelqu'un de sa propre maison.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous dehors à une heure pareille ? S'exclama une voix par-dessus celles des autres.

Un silence abrupt tomba dans le couloir pendant que tous observaient le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Ephistas qui les fixaient avec surprise.

- Plusieurs personnes nous ont tous réveillé en chantant faux dans notre salle commune professeur, répondit le préfet Peter Carpenter.

Quelques exclamations étouffées reprirent parmi les élèves, cherchant les coupables autour d'eux.

- Et est-ce une raison pour que toute votre maison fasse du bruit dans le couloir en pleine nuit ? Demanda calmement le professeur Dumbledore.

- Nous ne savons pas de qui il s'agit professeur … hésita un élève.

- Et un chandelier et un chaudron ont été détérioré, ajouta un autre.

- Et mon canard aussi, murmura une fille de première année, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Plusieurs étudiants la regardèrent de travers pendant quelques secondes, reportant ensuite leur attention sur le directeur.

- Nous règlerons ce problème demain, ou plutôt ce matin, ce n'est pas une heure à laquelle vous êtes censés être tous réveillés, annonça Dumbledore. Retournez vous coucher, les préfets viendront me trouver dans mon bureau après le petit déjeuné

Un murmure d'approbation et de résignation parcourut les élèves et ils commencèrent à retourner dans la salle commune. Harisson lui se demandait comment les Serdaigle avaient bien pu avoir le mot de passe de leur maison, si toutefois c'était bien eux.

- Monsieur le directeur !

Harisson se retourna pour voir le préfet de Serdaigle interpeller les deux professeurs encore présents dans le couloir. Harisson vit ses soupçons confirmés quand il remarqua que le préfet n'était pas seul. Derrière lui il traînait Taylor et la nouvelle, qui le fusillaient du regard. La plupart des élèves de Poufsouffle qui étaient encore dans le couloir se retournèrent aussi, fixant soudain avec intérêt la scène.

- Monsieur le directeur, je viens de trouver ces deux élèves en train de se balader près des cuisines, annonça-t-il fièrement.

Harisson fixa attentivement les deux Serdaigle qui étaient étrangement calmes au vu de leur situation. Taylor se contentait de continuer de regarder froidement le préfet tandis que la jeune fille observait le directeur et le professeur à tour de rôle.

- Et comme j'ai entendu pas mal de bruit ici, je suis venu voir aussi, continua le préfet.

- Si vous avez trouvé miss Delprés et monsieur Taylor dans le couloir sud, c'est tout à fait normal monsieur Troughton, ils venaient de sortir de mon bureau, intervint Ephistas.

- En pleine nuit et en habit moldu, souligna Troughton en haussant les sourcils. Monsieur le directeur, ils méritent d'être en retenue pour…

- Monsieur Troughton, je ne les ai pas convoqués dans mon bureau pour qu'ils soient mis en retenue juste après être sortis

- Mais ils ne peuvent pas se balader dans Poudlard comme ça, rétorqua-t-il.

Harisson pouvaient voir les joues du préfet virer au rouge malgré la faible luminosité du couloir. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi Ephistas couvrait les Serdaigle ou s'il se trompait sur eux.

- Je leur ai demandé de ne pas mettre de robe ou de jupe encombrante, vu que je voulais leur faire retravailler leurs sortilèges de défense de bouclier corporel, leurs uniformes les auraient gênés.

- Mais ils…

- Bien, cette histoire est réglée, le coupa le directeur. Miss Delprés, Mr Taylor vous pouvez regagner votre salle commune

- Mais…

Les joues et les oreilles du préfet avaient pris la couleur du blason des Gryffondor et Harisson pouvait remarquer sans aucun problème sa déception et sa colère face aux deux Serdaigle et à Ephistas.

- Mr Troughton, vous pouvez reprendre votre ronde, quant à vous, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers les Poufsouffle qui étaient restés dans le couloir, je retire vingt points à Poufsouffle pour non respect du couvre feu, maintenant, que tout le monde retourne se coucher.

Harisson grimaça légèrement, comme si leur maison avait assez de points pour se permettre d'en perdre aussi bêtement. Il retourna se coucher tout en jetant un dernier regard au professeur Ephistas. Est-ce qu'il avait défendu les deux Serdaigle ou est-ce qu'il avait dit la vérité ?


	8. Paroles, paroles et encore des paroles !

Paroles, paroles et encore des paroles !

- Oui, hier soir il paraît.

- Ah bon ? Je n'ai rien entendu.

- C'est Caroline Fluxy qui m'a raconté. Des bruits épouvantables, ça a réveillé tous les Poufsouffles, racontait une jeune fille brune, élève de Serdaigle, à son amie.

- Non, mais attendez ! Le pire, il paraît que c'était les paroles, une troisième jeune fille les avait rejoint.

- Oui, ridicule ! Une élève de Poufsouffle passait par là et s'arrêta près des jeunes filles pour en parler. Vraiment, il y en a qui n'ont aucun talent !

Amélia passait dans les couloirs et hésitait entre se réjouir qu'on parle de ce qui s'était passé et se mettre à crier parce qu'on se moquait de ses paroles. Tout le long du chemin menant de la grande salle à la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle avait entendu des critiques et des moqueries sur les paroles de sa chanson.

En arrivant devant la salle de cours, elle eu un mouvement de recul. Ils partageaient le cours avec les Poufsouffle. Essayant de prendre un air des plus innocents, Amélia fonça dans la masse à la recherche de Sid.

- Non mais je te jure Demetra, c'était à mourir de rire maintenant que j'y repense, racontait une Poufsouffle à Demetra Carlson, seconde préfète de Serdaigle.

- C'est vrai que bonjour les paroles, pouffa une autre élève, déclenchant des rires autour d'elle.

"C'est ça, moquez-vous ! J'aimerais vous y voir, écrire une chanson en si peu de temps !" Rumina la française. Amélia avait enfin rejoint Sid, et posa son sac par terre avec humeur.

- Tu as vu, tout le monde parle de nous ! Murmura Sid à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Oui, ils parlent ! Ils parlent trop même ! Ils se moquent, dit-elle dans un souffle presque imperceptible.

- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu se moquer de tes paroles.

- De MES paroles ?! De NOS paroles ! Amélia commençait à s'énerver.

- Oui, de nos paroles, calme toi, ne te fais pas remarquer. Mais tu sais, ils ne font pas que se moquer. J'en ai entendu râler. Pamela Rise a même dit qu'elle allait sûrement perdre des points, car elle devait se lever plus tôt ce matin pour finir un devoir, mais avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, elle n'a pas réussi à se réveiller à temps !

- Oh c'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial !

- Attention, ne parle pas trop fort ! Lui dit Sid, voyant que quelques regards s'étaient tournés dans leur direction. Et il faudra se méfier de Troughton, reprit Sid en se penchant vers Amélia, il n'a pas arrêté de me surveiller ce matin. Et tout à l'heure je l'ai vu parler aux préfets de Poufsouffle. Je crois qu'il n'a pas été convaincu par le vieux Ephistas. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi il nous avait protégé.

- C'est mon oncle, lança Amélia le plus naturellement du monde.

- Aaaah, ceci explique cela, dit il en riant. Faudra le remercier quand même, il aurait pu ne rien faire, et je ne sais pas ce qui nous serait arrivé.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Je le ferai.

Le désagrément des moqueries des autres élèves concernant sa chanson avait laissé place à la pensée non moins désagréable que son oncle allait certainement lui faire la morale. Mais elle fut interrompue dans sa pensée par Sid.

- Oh mais j'y pense !

- Quoi ? Amélia le regardait avec étonnement.

- Et bien, tu sais qui était cet élève qui nous a protégé hier soir ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas bien vu, et en plus je te rappelle que je suis nouvelle, donc je ne connais pratiquement personne.

- Je me demande pourquoi il nous a fait sortir de la salle commune, alors que si on nous avait attrapé, Poufsouffle aurait encore tous ses points. C'est bizarre, rajouta t-il après quelques instants.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu crois que tu le reconnaîtrais si tu le croisais dans les couloirs ?

- Hmm, je ne sais pas, peut être...

Leur conversation fut interrompue par la voix du professeur qui leur dit d'entrer. Les craintes d'Amélia s'avérèrent justifiées : à la fin du cours, le professeur Ephistas l'appela.

- Miss Delprès, j'aimerais vous voir un instant s'il vous plaît.

- Aïe, c'est venu plus vite que ce que je pensais, murmura t-elle à Sid.

- De quoi ?

- Je vais avoir le droit à une leçon de morale, dit –elle en attrapant ses affaires et en partant vers le bureau. Je te retrouve plus tard.

Elle s'approcha du bureau, un air résigné sur son visage. Gordon Ephistas faisait mine d'écrire. En réalité, il ne cessait de regarder du coin de l'œil les élèves quitter la salle, il ne fallait pas que leur discussion soit entendue.

- Bien, nous sommes seuls, va fermer la porte s'il te plait Amélia.

Amélia fit un pas en direction de la porte, mais se ravisa, sortit baguette et prononça une formule qui fit se fermer la porte d'elle-même. Elle se tourna alors vers son oncle, prête à l'écouter, et fut surprise du regard désespéré qu'il arborait.

- Amélia, dit il d'un ton exaspéré et empreint d'une fatigue qui ne lui ressemblait pas, tu vas jusqu'à contredire une demande pourtant claire et simple, si j'avais voulu fermer la porte par magie, je l'aurais fait moi-même ! Mais qu'as-tu contre le fait de suivre des instructions ?

- Euh… Amélia, prise au dépourvu, ne savait quoi répondre. Mais il sembla que le gros professeur n'attendait aucune réponse, puisqu'il reprit aussitôt.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir, ajouta t-il précipitamment, mais d'instinct je t'ai couvert, parce que je sais par quelles épreuves tu es passée, et je sais aussi que tu as besoin d'une personne qui te reprenne en main, mais en douceur, et ta mère m'a confié cette tâche.

- Oui… Dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Après quelques minutes de silence elle continua : Merci de nous avoir couvert… Sid te remercie aussi.

- Qui ? Sid ?... Sigurd Taylor tu veux dire, qui était avec toi hier soir ?

L'oncle poussa un soupir.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce jeune homme soit une compagnie idéale pour toi, je ne pense pas qu'il t'aidera à te calm… Enfin, c'est une autre histoire, mais fais attention quand même. Je t'ai couvert hier, mais je ne le ferai pas tout le temps, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne serai pas toujours là pour le faire ! Tu as eu de la chance hier soir que je ne sois pas encore couché.

Il la regarda avec à la fois un air sévère et un air paternel. Amélia restait silencieuse. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle dire. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, puis son oncle reprit avec cette fois un ton plus enjoué.

- Tu vas peut-être pouvoir te racheter. Comme tu le sais, un tournoi entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard va être organisé. Les vainqueurs obtiendront une mention spéciale, qui pourrait t'être très utile à la sortie de Poudlard. En temps normal je devrais être impartial, mais bon, vu les circonstances... et puis un petit conseil, ce n'est pas vraiment enfreindre les règles n'est-ce pas ?

Amélia sourit, elle reconnaissait bien son oncle, hésitant lorsqu'il fallait s'écarter du règlement, et cherchant à se justifier.

- Bon, je vais simplement te dire qu'à ce test, il y a aura trois parties différentes. Sois bien attentive aux cours de Sortilèges, et n'hésite pas à parler avec des élèves de différentes années, c'est toujours enrichissant. Et puis, rappelle-toi de ces histoires sur les animagi que ton père te racontait quand tu étais petite.

Amélia fit un sourire à son oncle qui l'enveloppait de son regard paternaliste.

- Je vais y penser mon oncle.

- C'est très bien. Bon, notre entretien est fini, et tu ferais mieux de partir tout de suite sinon tu vas arriver en retard à ton prochain cours.

Amélia sortit du bureau, pensive. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle, et il est vrai que ce premier plan comportait quelques défauts. Le succès avait été au rendez-vous, mais il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'ils se fassent attraper. Mais elle n'allait pas arrêter là, il fallait juste une meilleure organisation. Et puis ce concours... C'était gentil de sa part de lui donner de l'avance. Elle avait déjà commencé à réviser, mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle était entourée de Serdaigle travailleurs, qui s'étaient jetés dans les révisions dès le soir de l'annonce du tournoi. Oh, elle était douée, mais un petit coup dans les révisions ne serait pas un mal pensa-t-elle. Et puis maintenant, elle avait deux indices de plus que les autres : les Sortilèges, et les animagi.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, même si Amélia avait du mal à supporter les critiques. Plusieurs fois, elle avait failli exploser de rage, mais Sid lui lançait alors des regards lui ordonnant de se contenir un peu. Mais, lorsque Sid ne fut plus là pour la canaliser (ils n'avaient pas choisi les mêmes options), la jeune fille faillit se trahir lorsque sa voisine en étude des moldus, Epona Hills, amena le sujet de conversation sur les événements de la veille au soir.

- C'est dingue quand même, je me demande qui a pu faire un truc pareil !

- Oui, je me demande aussi, répondit innocemment Amélia, tout en jubilant à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

- Enfin, tout le monde dit que les paroles sont à mourir de rire, tellement elles sont minables ! La Gryffondor se mit à rire.

- C'est facile de se moquer, mais je suis sûre que personne n'aurait pu mieux faire !

Cette réplique anodine en apparence serait passée inaperçue, si Amélia ne l'avait pas prononcée avec une rage non dissimulée. Epona écarquilla les yeux, et resta interdite un instant. Amélia, s'apercevant de sa gaffe tenta d'arranger un peu les choses.

- Euh... Oui, ce... ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'écrire de jolies chansons... Et... Et je n'aime pas toutes ces personnes qui se permettent de juger les autres. Essayons toutes les deux d'écrire une chanson. A mon avis, le résultat sera une catastrophe, la Serdaigle accompagna cette dernière phrase d'un rire angélique.

Elle fut soulagée quand Epona se mit à rire elle aussi, et la suite du cours se déroula tranquillement, mais Amélia l'avait échappé belle.

Dix sept heures sonnèrent, et Amélia sortit de son cours. Elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier qui conduisait à la tour de Serdaigle, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

- Psst, Amélia !

- Sid ? Pourquoi chuchottes tu ?

Sid se trouvait dans l'embrasure d'une porte, et fit signe à Amélia de le rejoindre, en silence. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil au dehors, Sid referma la porte.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Moins fort Amélia, moins fort. Je t'ai déjà dit que Troughton me surveillait. Je dois te parler et il m'a semblé qu'il valait mieux en parler en dehors de la salle commune, et même à l'abri des regards... Troughton nous soupçonne trop, il faut éviter de faire des messes basses en public.

- Bien, comme tu veux. Alors, que voulais tu me dire ?

Pour seule réponse, il saisit un petit cahier de son sac de cours et le lui tendit.

Amélia empoigna le petit cahier et se mit à le feuilleter. Des poèmes divers s'alternaient avec des textes, des pensées du moment, et de temps en temps surgissaient des chansons, paroles inédites sur des thèmes connus. L'écriture était petite, fine et légèrement penchée, ce qui rendait le contenu encore plus beau. Car oui, plus la jeune Serdaigle parcourait les différents textes, plus elle trouvait que c'était très bien écrit, et que la personne qui avait écrit dans ce petit cahier avait décidemment un talent d'écrivain. D'un coup elle s'arrêta à une page, attirée par ce qu'elle avait lu en diagonale.

_Loin des yeux, loin du cœur_

_Loin de l'insouciance, vivre dans la peur_

_D'être privée de l'amour offert_

_De tout perdre dans un instant de colère_

_Reviendras–tu ? Soulageras-tu mon cœur_

_Pauvre organe meurtri par la peur ?_

_Revivrai-je ces jours heureux_

_Où nous nous aimions tous les deux ?_

Elle avait déjà lu ça quelque part. Elle ferma le cahier et l'ouvrit à la toute première page.

"_Ce cahier appartient à Sophia Elton, Serdaigle_".

Elle leva d'un coup les yeux vers Sid, qui l'observait avec un regard interrogateur :

- Où tu as eu ça ? Elle n'a pas pu te le donner, vu qu'elle n'a même pas voulu que je le lise !

Amélia se souvenait très bien du jour où gentiment elle avait essayé de s'intéresser à cette jeune fille étrange en la questionnant sur ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire, mais elle s'était faite rembarrer sans vergogne.

- Effectivement, elle ne me l'a pas donné.

- Et… ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu lui as piqué ?

- Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?! Ce cahier est tombé de son sac. J'étais avec Matt et Jamina, et… Bon, tu connais les Serpentard, ils ont voulu le lire, alors que je m'apprêtais à appeler Sophia pour le lui rendre tout de suite. Et ils ont lu quelques passages à voix haute. J'ai tout de suite aimé, et j'ai eu une idée.

- Quelle idée … ? Amélia regardait Sid avec méfiance.

- Dis-moi d'abord si tu as aimé.

- Oui, j'ai aimé, je trouve qu'elle écrit très bien, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire ?

- Et bien…Tu sais, tout le monde se moque de tes parol… De NOS paroles, de NOS paroles, rectifia-t-il en apercevant le regard rempli de flammes que lui lançait son amie. Et donc, je me suis dit que ce serait peut être une bonne idée d'intégrer Sophia dans le groupe, pour qu'elle écrive nos paroles… Il observait Amélia avec anxiété… Et il avait raison !

- QUOI ? Mais tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Et puis d'abord, c'est juste que je n'étais pas inspirée, mais normalement elles sont très bien mes paroles ! Je suis contre cette idée, cette fille n'est pas du tout comme nous, elle est toujours dans la lune, c'est pas une fofolle comme nous.

- Mais justement, c'est bien la diversité non ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu comptais que notre groupe se limite à deux membres ?

- N-non, hésita t-elle un instant, mais j'avais pensé trouver des gens comme nous, je sais pas moi, des personnes qui n'aient pas froid aux yeux.

- Mais qui te dis que Sophia est une froussarde, et qu'elle ne voudra pas se joindre à nous ?

- Je ne sais pas… Et puis c'est peut-être un peu rapide, je veux dire, recruter maintenant… On ne devrait pas attendre d'être rodé ?

- Bah tu sais, à mon avis... C'est quoi ce bruit ? Dit-il soudainement.

- Quel bruit ?

Ils tendirent tous deux l'oreille, mais apparemment Sid avait rêvé.

- Bon, je disais donc qu'à mon avis…

Il se mit à chuchoter pour être sûr que personne ne puisse les entendre.

- Non, regarde, ici tu t'es trompée : il ne faut pas mettre deux litres d'eau de fée, mais deux centilitres d'eau de fée ! Et là tu dois tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis une fois dans le sens contraire, et pas l'inverse.

- Oh, oups, mais où j'ai laissé ma tête ! Il faut que je me concentre un peu.

Sophia et Pénélope étaient assises à une table, près de la fenêtre. Pendant que la première s'évertuait à faire un devoir de potion, la deuxième semblait essayer de battre le record du plus grand nombre de livres ouverts sur une table. A ce même moment, Sid et Amélia passèrent la porte de la tour de Serdaigle, et ils semblèrent chercher quelque chose. Amélia pointa alors du doigt la table près de la fenêtre, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers les jeunes Serdaigle en train de travailler.

- Cette fille, euh… Pénélope il me semble, tu la trouves comment ? Je veux dire… Elle n'est pas un peu bizarre ? Amélia parlait à voix basse.

- Si… Un peu. Déjà, elle passe son temps à travailler, et ça c'est pas normal !

- Pfff, espèce d'idiot, dit la jeune fille en riant. Je voulais dire en fait, quand elle te regarde, on a l'impression qu'elle te transperce, ça fait bizarre. Et puis elle n'est pas très bavarde.

- C'est vrai oui. Mais je crois qu'au fond elle est gentille. Elle est souvent avec Sophia, elle l'aide, et elle aide les autres à travailler aussi. C'est la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard, et elle est amie avec les gens hauts placés, du genre Préfet en chef et même prof.

Ils s'interrompirent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de la table. Pénélope leva de suite les yeux, et les plongea dans le regard d'Amélia, laquelle, troublée une fois de plus par ce regard perçant, détourna la tête pour regarder Sophia qui était toujours en train d'écrire.

- Coucou vous deux, lança Amélia d'un ton jovial. On peut s'asseoir ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Pénélope.

- Bonjour Sid, bonjour Amélia ! Sophia avait enfin détaché son regard du parchemin.

- Alors, occupées à travailler à ce que je vois, comme d'habitude.

Amélia jeta un œil aux nombreux livres ouverts devant Pénélope. Au vu des titres, elle se dit qu'il y avait probablement sur la table de quoi faire une petite librairie. Ca allait du syllabaire de Lunarousse aux Essais sur la Métamorphose, en passant par un livre assez inquiétant (« Les potions, réjouir vos amis ou les faire suffoquer » . Pénélope observa un instant Sid au travers de ses petites lunettes rectangulaires.

- Ca te ferait peut-être du bien à toi aussi de travailler un peu non ? Ou du moins, ça ferait du bien au sablier de Serdaigle ! Nous sommes décidemment à la traîne.

- Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas derniers ! C'est déjà ça, dit Amélia.

- Vous vouliez quelque chose de précis pour être venus nous parler ?

Sophia regardait les deux cinquième année avec un regard rempli de naïveté, ce qui fit sourire tendrement Pénélope, et stupéfia Amélia. Décidemment, cette fille était étrange.

- Euh, oui effectivement, lui dit Sid. Tiens, tu as perdu ça je crois, et il lui tendit son cahier.

- Oooh, merci ! C'est gentil, je me demandais où il était.

- Il y a des choses très jolies, lui dit Amélia avec un sourire.

- Merci…

Un silence s'installa. Pénélope s'était remise à écrire à une grande vélocité, Sophia regardait alternativement Sid puis Amélia, et Amélia et Sid passaient de l'un à l'autre, puis de Sophia à Pénélope. Au bout de quelques instants, Sid se racla la gorge, espérant rappeler ainsi son existence. Pénélope leva alors les yeux. Après quelques regards échangés avec Amélia et Sid, elle referma tous les livres sur la table d'un coup de baguette, et les fit s'empiler sur une brouette invisible à l'aide d'un nouveau geste. Elle garda à la main un livre, sans doute pour le lire en marchant («La Magie Elémentaire, quand magie et nature s'unissent» , et se leva d'un coup sec.

- Bien, je dois aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, à plus tard Sophia. Au revoir, dit-elle à Amélia et Sid.

Et elle partit en leur lançant des regards soupçonneux. Sid et Amélia la regardèrent s'éloigner avec réticence, puis se retournèrent vers Sophia, qui les regardait avec attention. Amélia se pencha alors vers Sophia, les yeux pétillants de malice et lui chuchota.

- Dis-moi, tu sais chanter ?


	9. Nouvelle Gamme

Nouvelle Gamme

Madame Pince fronça les sourcils en voyant la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir à la volée pour laisser passer une énorme pile de livres volant seule dans les airs. Mais elle aperçut alors Pénélope Price, le nez plongé dans un manuel et fut rassurée. C'était une bonne petite, toujours aimable, sérieuse et discrète, et une des rares élèves qui respectait le règlement de la bibliothèque. C'est pourquoi la bibliothécaire ne lui fit aucune réprimande lorsque la brouette invisible de la jeune étudiante entra en collision avec les genoux d'un élève de Poufsouffle, faisant ainsi tomber les livres dans un vacarme incroyable.

- Merlin ! Je suis horriblement désolée, dit Pen fermant son livre et se baissant pour tout ramasser. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ? Elle leva les yeux et vit un grand garçon, aux cheveux bruns, courts et légèrement hérissés.

- Non non, rassure -toi Price, je n'ai rien.

Il se baissa pour l'aider. Chacun forma une pile assez impressionnante, qu'ils déposèrent sur le bureau de Madame Pince.

- Eh bien, toujours aussi sérieuse et travailleuse à ce que je vois, lança le garçon.

- Euh… Oui, je révise pour le tournoi, et j'étais d'ailleurs plongée dans un livre passionnant. Mais… Excuse-moi de te poser cette question puisque apparemment tu me connais. Mais… Qui es-tu ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude qu'on ne se souvienne pas de moi, je passe souvent inaperçu. Je m'appelle Caleb, Caleb Vaughn. Et puis tu sais, nous ne sommes pas dans la même année, c'est normal que tu ne me connaisses pas tellement.

- Enchantée alors. Tu as l'air de prendre ça bien, mais ça ne doit pas être facile de toujours passer inaperçu.

- Ca a ses avantages tu sais, dit-il, une lueur traversant ses yeux d'un brun sombre.

- C'est bien jolie cette conversation, mais dois-je vous rappeler le règlement de cette bibliothèque ?

La tête de Madame Pince avait fini par apparaître, au fur et à mesure que la pile de livres s'amenuisait, et bien qu'elle ait une haute opinion de Pénélope, elle ne pouvait tolérer que sa bibliothèque se transforme en salon de thé ou en lieu de rencontre. Pen se confondit en excuses, et les deux jeunes se séparèrent. La Serdaigle se dirigea vers les rayons de soins aux créatures magiques, mais son esprit était ailleurs. D'abord elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver un souvenir en rapport avec ce Caleb, et c'était assez étrange, surtout pour elle qui mettait un point d'honneur à connaître tout le monde et qui aimait savoir tout sur les gens. Puis, elle se demandait ce que pouvaient bien vouloir Sid et Amélia à Sophia. Ces deux -là s'étaient liés très vite, et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir et ressentir, ce n'était pas une alliance sans conséquences. Quelque chose se tramait, et ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir quoi.

Mais Sid était toujours tellement fermé, et elle avait l'impression qu'Amélia la fuyait. La jeune fille secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées, et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle cherchait : un abécédaire de toutes les créatures magiques existantes sur lequel elle était tomber un jour et qu'elle avait trouvé très pratique pour réviser.

Les jours suivants passèrent à une grande vitesse pour Pen. Entre les révisions pour le tournoi et son travail scolaire, qui, bien qu'un peu allégé vu les circonstances, restait monumental, la jeune fille ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et c'est donc désarmée qu'elle put observer le rapprochement entre le duo Sid /Amélia et sa jeune amie Sophia. De plus en plus souvent elle les voyait parler, rire, et même faire des messes basses, ce qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Elle prit alors la résolution d'aller lui parler. Cette nécessité lui était apparue alors qu'elle était confortablement installée à lire ses notes d'Histoire de la Magie dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Elle ramassa alors tout son matériel, qu'elle fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique, puis elle décida d'aller attendre Sophia dans son dortoir, celui des quatrièmes années. Là elle était sûre de ne pas la louper.

- Bah… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

En entrant dans sa chambre, Sophia avait découvert Pénélope, assise sur son lit en train de lire un livre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'attente, Pen n'avait pas pu résister et avait attiré à elle un manuel en utilisant le sortilège d'attraction.

- Oh Sophia ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer, dit la jeune fille après un léger sursaut. Je… Je t'attendais… En lisant un peu.

- En lisant un essai sur les… « Sortilèges Informulés» ? Dit Sophia en déchiffrant la couverture du livre.

- Euh, oui, tu sais, en sixième année on commence à apprendre à lancer des sorts sans prononcer la formule à voix haute. J'aimerais améliorer mes compétences, la théorie avant la pratique.

- Et tu m'attendais parce que… ?

- Euhmmm, bah, juste pour te voir un peu. J'ai été tellement occupée ces derniers jours que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Nullement convaincue, la quatrième année s'assit et se mit à feuilleter son cahier, un stylo à la main. La sixième année quant à elle ne réussissait visiblement pas à se replonger dans la lecture de son manuel. L'air à la fois nerveux et préoccupé, elle le regardait sans le lire, jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil à sa camarade. Celle-ci s'en aperçut et décida de mettre fin à son embarras en mettant les pieds dans le plat, comme à son accoutumée.

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Comment ça… ? Demanda Pénélope d'un air innocent.

- Pen… Pen, Pen, Pen, Pen… Tu n'as jamais su mentir. Tu as quelque chose à me dire, alors dis-le !

- Eh bien, je me demandais, l'autre jour, quand la nouvelle - Amélia, c'est ça ? - et son ami sont venus nous voir, qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

- Ohhh, eh bien, ils … Ils avaient une question à me poser. En fait ils voulaient mon avis à propos d'un… truc, répondit-elle évasive.

- Quel truc ? Demanda Pen, inquisitrice.

- Euhhhh, pfff... C'était à propos des textes que j'écris. Tu sais que ce sont eux qui m'ont ramené mon cahier. Et, euh…

Sophia parut soudain avoir une idée lumineuse.

- Sid voulait me montrer les chansons de son frère, il voulait savoir ce que j'en pensais. Tu savais que son frère était chanteur dans un groupe ? Demanda Sophia, essayant de détourner la conversation.

- Euh, non… Répondit Pen désarçonnée.

Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel les deux jeunes filles s'observèrent. Sophia un air angélique sur son visage, et Pen l'air soupçonneux. Pen prit son livre et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. C'était peine perdue, Sophia ne voulait rien dire, et elle en était déçue. Oh, elle avait un autre moyen de savoir, mais elle aurait préféré que ce soit elle qui le lui dise.

- Bon, j'y vais, il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque avant le dîner.

Arrivée à la porte, Pen l'ouvrit et resta un moment dans l'embrasure, regardant son amie.

- Sophia, je t'en prie, sois prudente, dit-elle d'un air grave en se retournant lentement pour descendre les marches, la porte se refermant magiquement.

La sixième année se trouvait au milieu de l'escalier, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Sophia l'appeler.

- Pen ! Pen, reviens !

Pénélope se retourna et fronça les sourcils en apercevant la mine sombre et désolée de son amie. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et alla la rejoindre dans sa chambre.

- Je suis désolée Pen, mais c'est que je suis censée ne rien dire à personne, c'est censé être un secret.

Aucune réponse, et aucune réaction.

- Tu comprends, j'ai promis… Ils me font confiance. Ce n'est pas que j'aime te cacher des choses.

Toujours rien. Pen restait là, plantée devant la quatrième année, son regard sévère plongé dans les yeux de Sophia.

- Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des amis, d'avoir un groupe, j'ai…

- C'est gentil pour moi !

- Oh, mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais toi, tu es plus comme une grande sœur. Tu es plus vieille, sérieuse, eux ils sont... Bon, ils sont aussi plus vieux, mais moins et ils sont… Oh et arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça me perturbe à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de rentrer dans ma tête et ça m'angoisse ! Mais…

Pen s'était mise à rire aux éclats. Sophia ne savait comment réagir, mais le rire devenait contagieux. Donc elle se mit aussi à sourire puis à rire, et après quelques minutes de cette allégresse, Pen sourit tendrement à sa camarade et l'entraîna vers le lit, sur lequel elles s'assirent toutes deux.

- Je comprends. Rassure -toi, je comprends, c'est vrai que j'ai un caractère de grande sœur avec toi, mais après tout c'est normal. Et c'est tout à fait naturel que tu sois contente d'avoir des amis... Un peu plus normaux on va dire, même si je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils soient très recommandables.

- Oh mais si ! Ils sont très gentils, et je ne comprends pas la méfiance que tout le monde a pour eux.

- Eh bien, vu la tête que tu faisais quand tu me racontais cette histoire de secret, on a l'impression que vous préparez un crime…

Pen avait fait mouche, elle le savait. Sophia ne tarderait pas à tout lui dire, dans l'espoir de défendre et réhabiliter ses nouveaux amis. La sixième année souriait intérieurement, elle avait une petite idée à présent de ce qu'était ce fameux secret, mais le fait de réussir à faire parler son amie n'en était pas moins glorieux. Sophia se tortilla, elle semblait hésiter, mais elle se lança.

- Je vais tout te dire, parce que tu es comme ma sœur et te cacher cette chose me sera de plus en plus difficile.

- Surtout que je n'hésiterai pas à te harceler nuit et jour.

- Très drôle. Laisse-moi parler veux-tu ? C'est suffisamment difficile comme ça de trahir un secret ! Donc, Sid et Amélia sont venus me voir parce qu'ils ont trouvé mes textes très beaux. Ils ont formé il n'y a pas très longtemps un gang, qui a pour but de déstabiliser les autres maisons, en chantant, mal, très mal.

- C'est donc eux qui ont mis le bazar chez les Poufsouffles !

- Oui, mais leur but est honorable. C'est pour aider Serdaigle a gagner la coupe des quatre maisons. Et ce n'est pas très méchant. On peut empêcher les autres de dormir, comme ça ils sont moins attentifs, ils font plus d'erreurs, ou alors on peut mettre un peu de bazar et faire en sorte que ça retombe sur le dos d'un autre. Ca n'a rien de criminel ! Et donc, comme c'est fait à base de chant, ils avaient besoin d'une bonne parolière… C'est moi !

- Je vois… Fais attention quand même, ça pourrait mal tourner. Il faut que je garde un œil sur vous, je ne veux pas que tu sois renvoyée à cause d'eux !

- Tu pourrais entrer dans le gang !

- Hein ?! Tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? C'est le choc de la trahison qui te fait dire des idioties ?

- Tsssss, je vais très bien, arrête ! Tu es une extraordinaire musicienne, tu sais à quel point j'aime quand tu fais ton tour là, tu sais celui où tu fais voler plusieurs objets de différentes matières, et tu les fais s'entrechoquer, et ça fait toujours une musique magnifique.

- C'est rien ça, dit Pen, modeste.

- Mais si, moi j'en suis incapable. Et tu joues du piano merveilleusement bien aussi. En fait, tu serais un atout pour eux, tu leur ferais la musique. Ohhhhhh ouiiiii, ce serait génial, toi et moi, ensemble dans ce gang !

Pen considéra la question. Après tout, ce n'était peut être pas une mauvaise idée, ça lui permettrait de les surveiller de près, et de les freiner, ou de les ramener à la raison si des inspirations folles leur venaient.

- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es mise à rire tout à l'heure ?

- Oh, pour rien, sûrement à cause de la tête que tu faisais. Je ne sais plus.

Pénélope savait très bien pourquoi elle avait rit, mais elle n'allait certainement pas dévoiler le petit secret qu'elle avait réussi à garder jusque là.

* * *

- Et si on faisait ça la semaine prochaine ?

- Euh… juste avant l'épreuve de sélection ? Ce n'est peut être pas le meilleur moment, je ne pense pas que j'aurai la tête à ça personnellement…

- Oui, tu as raison…

- On peut le faire juste après l'épreuve de sélection, mais le lendemain, pas tout de suite après, parce qu'avec le bal je pense que les profs seront moins sévères, donc ça ne servirait à rien.

- Totalement d'accord. Donc on fixe ça à deux ou trois jours après le bal ?

- Oui, ça me paraît bien, répondit Amélia.

Elle était assise contre un arbre, en compagnie de Sid. Malgré le froid qui commençait à sévir en ce milieu de mois d'octobre, le bord du lac était devenu leur lieu de rencontre lorsqu'ils voulaient parler du gang et de ses projets. Depuis l'entrée de Sophia dans leur petit groupe clandestin, les trois comparses essayaient de mettre sur pieds un plan, en prenant le temps cette fois-ci d'organiser leur affaire dans les moindres détails. Sid et Amélia essayaient de trouver une date en attendant Sophia qui devait les rejoindre en apportant des textes. Amélia fut surprise quand elle vit que Sophia ne venait pas seule.

- Sid ! Regarde, Pénélope arrive avec Sophia ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à ton avis ? Amélia était un peu angoissée, elle soupçonnait cette fille de venir leur poser un ultimatum.

- Ca veut dire qu'elle était avec Sophia et qu'elle n'a pas voulu la laisser quand elle lui a dit qu'elle allait nous rejoindre, répondit Sid, imperturbable.

- T'es naïf ! A mon avis, elle est au courant et elle vient nous dire d'arrêter, ou elle nous dénoncera !

- Je suis peut être naïf, mais toi tu es complètement paranoïaque ma pauvre. Chut !

Il l'a fit taire alors qu'elle allait rétorquer, Sophia et Pen n'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres.

- Regardez qui je vous amène, lança Sophia toute guillerette à ses nouveaux amis.

- Salut, dit Pen en souriant, essayant ainsi de faire paraître sa présence tout à fait normale.

- Salut, répondit Sid dans sa barbe, sans la regarder.

- 'Lut… Amélia regardait Pen avec un regard hostile.

- Tenez, voilà ce que j'ai écrit pour vous, enfin pour nous !

Sophia leur tendit ses feuilles. Un silence s'installa pendant que Sid et Amélia parcouraient les textes. Mais lorsque Pen s'aperçut qu'Amélia lisait pour la cinquième fois la même feuille, elle décida de rompre le malaise.

- Je suis venue pour vous faire une proposition.

Cette fois, les deux cinquièmes années regardèrent Pénélope avec étonnement. Une proposition ? Qu'allait-elle leur sortir ? Se demanda Amélia. Et c'est alors que Pen, aidée par Sophia, leur exposa la situation : elle avait appris ce qu'ils faisaient, et ça l'intéressait, surtout qu'elle était musicienne, et elle était disposée à mettre ses talents à leur service, s'ils voulaient bien d'elle. Sophia ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son égard, la déclarant plus grande musicienne de tous les temps, ainsi que personne de très grande confiance.

- Et en plus, elle a des contacts hauts placés, ça pourrait nous être utile en cas de pépin.

- Ce n'est pas faux, dit Sid après quelques instants. Moi je ne suis pas contre. Qu'en penses-tu Amélia ? Amélia ?

Amélia était sans voix, tout le long de l'explication de Pénélope, elle n'avait fait que la regarder avec des yeux de plus en plus grands.

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer, et sache que je ne dirai rien à personne, même si vous ne m'acceptez pas. Mais je pense sincèrement vous être utile.

Pen regardait Amélia dans les yeux. La cinquième année sembla réfléchir, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Pen. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle répondit.

- C'est d'accord !

- Ouiiii, super ! Sophia s'était mise à danser et à chantonner.

- Sophia arrête, tu vas nous faire repérer, dit Sid fâché.

- Merci, vous ne le regretterez pas !

- C'est super, ça va le faire, tralalère, chanta Sophia en dansant.

- Par contre, il faut que tu signes ce papier.

Amélia sortit de son sac le parchemin magique, trois noms y étaient déjà inscrits. Pen prit une de ses plumes et attrapa le parchemin. Elle le tourna dans tous les sens et le scruta sous toutes ses coutures.

- Waw, tu as lancé un sortilège mouchard ! Si une personne qui a signé trahit le gang, son nom apparaîtra non plus en noir mais en rouge. C'est fort dis-moi, c'est du niveau des ASPIC ! Je suis impressionnée.

- Oh, euh, merci, dit Amélia en rougissant un peu.

- LALALI LALA ! Nous sommes un grand gang, nous sommes les meilleurs, on chante pour votre malheur.

- Sophia ! Dit Sid qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Bon, ça y est, j'ai signé ! Je fais officiellement partie de ce gang. Qui n'a pas de nom en fait...

- C'est vrai, il faut vraiment qu'on lui en trouve un ! Dit Amélia.

- Dans toute l'école, nous aimons chanter, nous sommes des casseroles, et vous le savez ! Lalaloulilaaaaaaa !

- SOPHIA ! Sid s'était levé et s'était mis à courir après Sophia, qui elle continuait sa mélopée tout en courant pour échapper à Sid.

- Elle court vite dis donc !

- Oui, elle a des tas de talents cachés ma petite Sophia, Pen souriait.

- SOPHIA !

Tout le monde stoppa net tant ce cri les avait surpris. Cette fois, c'était Amélia qui avait crié.

- Bah Amélia, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Sophia la regardait de ses grands yeux innocents.

- Mais si ! Sophia, tu as trouvé !

- Euh… J'ai trouvé quoi ?

- Le nom du gang !

Un grand silence suivit, durant lequel tous regardaient Amélia avec des yeux incrédules.

- Amélia, ce serait bien si tu t'expliquais ! Sid commençait à nouveau à perdre patience, une folle dans le gang, c'était déjà pas mal, mais si Amélia se mettait aussi à tenir des propos incohérents.

- Ca ne vous a pas frappé ?

- Non, mais toi oui apparemment, et fort.

- Tssss, Sid, arrête, je suis sérieuse. Elle a dit qu'on était des casseroles ! C'est comme ça qu'on devrait s'appeler ?

- Oui mais alors Casseroles Ambulantes.

Ce fut au tour de Sophia de se faire assaillir par des regards interrogateurs.

- Ben oui, on marche, on bouge, on se déplace, vous avez déjà vu des vraies casseroles marcher vous ?

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans l'allégresse, et Amélia était ravie. Le gang s'était agrandi, il avait enfin un nom (« le gang des casseroles ambulantes, magnifique !" , et les quatre membres s'entendaient à merveille pour le moment. Pen se révélait être d'une aide précieuse finalement. Sérieuse et respectueuse comme elle l'était, elle pensait à tous les petits détails qui pourraient faire échouer les plans. Et en plus, quand on la connaissait, elle n'était pas si effrayante que ça, juste un peu trop sérieuse. Les quatre nouveaux amis avaient pris l'habitude de réviser ensemble pour le tournoi, et Amélia était effarée à chaque fois, quand elle voyait que pendant qu'elle avait lu un livre, Pénélope en avait lu trois et avait en plus pris des notes.

Souvent les trois filles se retrouvaient autour du feu, le soir, pendant que Sid disparaissait on ne savait trop où, et elles discutaient, faisant peu à peu connaissance et parlant de sujets divers. Un soir, la discussion dévia vers le bal pour fêter la désignation des champions des maisons.

- Je n'ai toujours pas de cavalier, ça m'énerve, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule.

- Tu viendras avec moi, dit Sophia, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

- Euh… Oui, c'est ça, on verra hein. Tu y vas avec quelqu'un Pen ?

- Oui, Aldébaran m'a invité il y a longtemps déjà.

- La chance. Un préfet-en-chef en plus ! Un Gryffondor c'est ça ?

- Oui. Depuis le temps que nous sommes amis tu sais, je ne me voyais pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Ca fait un peu le meilleur ami qui invite sa meilleure amie mais bon, je préfère que ce soit comme ça, je ne pense pas que je serais à l'aise avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Hmmm… Et toi Sophia, je suppose que tu y vas seule ?

- Mais non, je ne serai pas seule, dit-elle, de plus en plus hypnotisée par les flammes.

- Ah ? Tu y vas avec qui ?

- Avec personne pourquoi ?

Amélia cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et dévisagea Sophia. Décidément, il y avait un truc qu'elle ne comprenait pas chez cette fille.

- Pffff, et Sid qui y va avec sa petite amie de Poufsouffle. Je suis condamnée à y aller seule, je ne connais pas grand monde encore.

La soirée continua, paisible, jusqu'au moment où Sophia et Pénélope décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Amélia resta seule dans la salle commune. Seulement pendant quelques minutes, puisque Thomas Carlene ne tarda pas à faire son entrée.

- Tiens, Tom ! Tu étais dehors ? Mais il est vingt deux heures. Le couvre-feu est passé depuis une heure déjà.

- Euh, oui. J'aime me balader dans le château quand il est vide.

Ils se regardèrent. Il sembla hésiter, mais il vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil voisin d'Amélia. Après quelques instants de silence :

- Sophia est dans les parages ?

- Non, elle est montée se coucher pourquoi ?

Amélia, toujours dans ses pensées au sujet du bal pensa d'un coup qu'il voulait peut être inviter Sophia à y aller avec lui. Si même Sophia arrivait à trouver quelqu'un !

- Euh non, pour rien. Enfin si, je voulais te parler de quelque chose, enfin, plutôt te demander quelque chose.

Il était visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais il sembla se reprendre, et avec un ton d'assurance il lança :

- Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal ?


	10. Un Oeil sur Poudlard

Un Oeil sur Poudlard

- Tu as entendu parler du raffut dans la Grande Salle mardi midi ? Des élèves avaient ensorcelé les couverts avant le déjeuner. Dès qu'on les touchait, ils se mettaient à chanter.

- Tu penses que ce sont les mêmes qui ont tenu réveillé Rusard toute la nuit en chantant dans les couloirs la dernière fois ?

Amélia ne pouvait s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire chaque fois qu'elle entendait des discussions similaires.

- On commence à être connus. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le revendiquer.

- Ca vaut peut être mieux, répondit Sid. C'est moins compliqué si personne ne sait que c'est nous qui faisons tout ça. Pas de compliments, mais pas de reproches.

Les casseroles étaient assises à la table des Serdaigle dans la Grande Salle. Trouver un moment pour se voir tous ensemble était difficile, en raison des emplois du temps, mais également à cause des occupations personnelles. Les jeunes Serdaigles avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner plus tôt que les autres de temps en temps. Ca leur permettait de partager leur repas tout en discutant, sans éveiller les soupçons ou être entendus par des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Il faudrait faire attention aux préfets, dit Sid en attaquant ses pommes de terres. Je crois qu'ils commencent à se méfier de nous. Deux élèves de cinquième année, une de quatrième et une de sixième, ça attire l'attention.

- Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour être plus discret, commença Sophia. Et aussi de garder un œil sur les autres élèves, pour savoir ce que l'on dit de nous.

- Pourquoi pas Ambrosia ? Proposa Amélia.

- Pourquoi pas un balai avec une perruque ? Répondit Sid. Je suis sûr qu'on y gagnerait.

- Sid ! Le reprit Amélia. Ne commence pas. Elle pourrait être très utile !

- Elle a raison, approuva Pen. Elle connaît beaucoup de monde.

- Un balai nous permettrait de nous déplacer si un préfet arrive, répondit Sid. Ca fait un partout.

- L'avoir avec nous nous rendrait moins suspect, poursuivit Pen. Elle est toujours très entourée d'élèves de tout âge et de toute maison.

- Bon, d'accord, admit Sid. Elle serait peut être plus utile qu'un balai. Mais il faudrait trouver un moment où elle est seule. Et là vous allez avoir du mal.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Amélia en se levant.

Elle venait d'apercevoir Ambrosia, entourée d'un petit groupe. Amélia s'approcha d'Ambrosia, et dû s'éclaircir la gorge pour se faire remarquer.

- Ah, Amélia ! Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, merci. Euh, est-ce que je pourrais te parler, seule à seule ?

- Bien sûr ! Allez, laissez nous un peu.

Amélia fut surprise par la rapidité avec laquelle le petit groupe se dispersa. Elle eut en tête l'image d'un groupe de moineaux chassés par un geste de la main.

- Alors, que voulais-tu ?

- Euh, oui, reprit Amélia. Voilà, il y a quelque temps, avec Sid, on a fondé un... groupe. Et on se demandait si ça t'intéresserait d'en faire partie.

Ambrosia parut surprise. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ça. Elle sembla hésiter, mais Amélia eut très vite l'impression qu'elle hésitait plus sur la manière de décliner l'offre que sur le gang en lui-même. Rapidement, elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste.

- Amélia, ça n'a rien de personnel, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Amélia déçue. Pourquoi ?

- Déjà, je te rappelle qu'avec Sid on n'a jamais réussi à se supporter. Je ne sais pas si faire partie d'un groupe qu'il a fondé serait une bonne chose.

- Oui, mais il a lui-même reconnu que tu pourrais avoir beaucoup d'importance, tenta Amélia.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Tu sais, je fais déjà partie de presque tous les groupes de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas que le tien ne m'intéresse pas, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'être partout. J'ai déjà beaucoup de responsabilité, alors un groupe de plus...

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel groupe ! S'emporta Amélia sans le vouloir. C'est le Gang des Casseroles Ambulantes !

L'effet fut immédiat, et sans l'avoir recherché, Amélia remarqua tout de suite l'intérêt qui s'éveilla chez Ambrosia.

- Un gang ? Je n'ai jamais fait partie d'aucun gang ! Ca peut être drôle !

Amélia sourit malgré elle. Si elle avait su que la simple évocation du mot gang aurait suffit à convaincre son amie, elle aurait directement commencé par là.

- En fait, c'est un peu spécial. Il ne faut pas que les gens soient au courant.

- Oh, dit Ambrosia déçue. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, on aurait sûrement des problèmes si les préfets savaient qui nous sommes. Et puis ça nous permet d'agir plus librement, sans être surveillés.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir besoin de moi ?

- Si les préfets voient un groupe d'élèves d'années différentes, ils vont se demander ce que l'on fait ensemble. S'ils nous voient avec toi, ils vont penser qu'on est simplement des... des admirateurs ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et puis tu connais tellement de monde, ça serait super d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi populaire que toi.

Apparemment ce dernier argument avait fait mouche. Ambrosia sourit un instant, avant de reprendre.

- Très bien, j'accepte de faire partie de ton gang.

- Euh, ce n'est pas mon gang, on l'a fondé à deux avec Sid. Et puis tu ne sais pas encore ce que l'on fait exactement.

- Allons, allons, Amélia, tout ça c'est secondaire. Je fais partie d'un gang pour la première fois. Il faut que j'organise une fête. Ne t'inquiète, je ne dirai pas le motif de la fête. J'en fais tellement qu'il n'y a plus vraiment besoin de motif.

Ambrosia éclata de rire en partant, sûrement pour préparer la fête pour la soirée pensa Amélia. Mais elle fut satisfaite d'avoir rempli sa mission. Elle se tourna vers les autres au bout de la table qui la regardaient, inquiets. Ils parurent rassurer de la voir acquiescer de la tête, sauf Sid qui leva les yeux au ciel. Mine de rien, le gang commençait à prendre de l'ampleur.

* * *

Les résultats furent saisissants. Au cours des jours qui suivirent, les casseroles semblaient tout simplement faire partie du décor lorsque Ambrosia était avec elles (« Mais non, c'est juste qu'ils n'ont le temps de regarder qu'une personne en passant. » répondait Ambrosia dans une tentative de modestie). Même Joseph Troughton, le préfet de Serdaigle qui avait pris en grippe Amélia dès son arrivée, semblait ne plus accorder autant d'importance à leurs petites réunions.

Mais avec l'examen imminent pour le tournoi, les casseroles passaient bien plus de temps à réviser qu'à élaborer de nouveaux plans. La veille de l'examen, Amélia avait l'impression que chaque nouvelle information qui entrait dans sa tête se faisait au détriment d'une ancienne. Elle s'acharna cependant à réviser jusqu'à la dernière minute, ressassant dans sa tête toutes les informations qu'elle avait survolées dans les dernières heures. Ce n'est qu'une fois assise à sa table individuelle dans la Grande Salle aménagée pour l'occasion qu'elle se permit un moment de repos.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut que la Grande Salle était quasiment pleine. L'examen n'était pas obligatoire, cependant la majorité des élèves à partir de la quatrième année étaient présents. Lorsque tous se furent installés, Amélia vit son oncle et trois autres professeurs traverser la Grande Salle, suivis d'une malle volant à quelques mètres du sol. Arrivé à la table des professeurs, Gordon Ephistas ouvrit la malle et plusieurs centaines de copies s'en échappèrent pour se poser sur la table à ses côtés.

- Je vous souhaite le bonjour chers élèves. Ce test de niveau et de compétence magique est divisé en trois parties, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte. Chaque partie compte autant que les deux autres. Au final, se sera la meilleure copie de chaque maison qui sera sélectionnée, et son auteur se verra recevoir l'honneur de représenter sa maison au tournoi. Vous avez exactement trois heures à partir de maintenant. Sur ce, voici vos copies. Bon courage à toutes et à tous.

D'un geste de baguette, les feuilles furent envoyées sur chaque table, et Amélia s'empara de son sujet. L'examen était divisé en trois parties. La première était un QCM qui portait apparemment sur toutes les matières, rien d'inquiétant. Si elle ne connaissait pas la réponse, elle pourrait toujours tenter sa chance. La deuxième était un sujet de réflexion, au choix parmi trois : « La métamorphose humaine peut-elle remplacer les animagi ? », « Les Runes, pallier ou dépassement de la Magie ? » et « L'émancipation centaurienne, quelles répercutions sur l'esclavage des Gobelins ? ». Enfin, la troisième partie était une petite série de questions portant sur un sujet en particulier, la... la Magie Elémentaire ?

Ah, problème, pensa Amélia. Celle là n'était absolument pas dans ses révisions. C'était sûrement dans le programme de la 6ème ou 7ème année. Elle se demanda alors si les autres avaient pensé à prendre de l'avance sur le programme pour se préparer à l'examen. Mais elle remarqua rapidement qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Plusieurs élèves de son année, et même d'autres, se regardaient l'air perplexe. Amélia s'était toujours demandée si elle arriverait première, à présent elle se demandait plutôt si elle y arriverait tout court.

Après plus de deux heures et demie de questions en tout genre (dont un bon quart d'heure de « Mais où ils sont allés chercher des trucs pareils ? »), Amélia se sentait déjà plus en confiance. A part quelques questions dont elle ignorait tout, principalement dans la troisième partie, elle pensait s'en être plutôt bien sortie. Etrangement, elle s'était trouvée de nombreuses choses à dire sur la métamorphose humaine. Il restait vingt bonnes minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve, ce qui laissait largement le temps de relire sa copie. Et tout en relisant, elle se demanda comment les casseroles s'en étaient sorties.

Jamais à Beauxbâtons elle n'avait eu de groupe comme celui des casseroles. Elle avait eu des amis, mais la plupart du temps elle allait parfois avec les uns, ensuite avec les autres. Avoir un groupe fixe de gens sur qui compter lui était nouveau, mais elle aimait ça. Elle sourit en imaginant le genre de sanctions qu'elle aurait reçue à Beauxbâtons si les casseroles y avaient réalisé leurs exploits. Une petite blague sur un professeur lui avait valu un renvoi, semer la pagaille dans l'institut lui aurait sûrement valu le bûcher.

- Plus que dix minutes jeunes gens, annonça le professeur Ephistas. Je vous conseille fortement de commencer à vous relire.

Amélia sortit de ses rêves pour se consacrer à sa relecture. Pour la conforter dans les pensées qu'elle venait d'avoir, Ambrosia et Pénélope l'attendirent à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

- Dis donc, commença Pen en se dirigeant vers les étages, ils y sont allés fort pour certaines questions. Nous mettre toute une partie sur les Elémentaires. Globalement ça s'est bien passé, mais ça va être difficile d'être sélectionnée. Et pour vous ?

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup révisé, mais sait-on jamais, répondit Amélia qui ne voulait pas montrer à quel point le tournoi l'intéressait. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Ambrosia ?

- Oh, moi les examens... Pour les réussir pas de problèmes, mais pour arriver première, c'est une autre histoire. Et puis la Magie Elémentaire, c'est surtout pour faire le tri, histoire d'éliminer les plus jeunes.

- J'y ai pensé aussi, dit Pénélope. C'est au programme des 7ème années.

- Bon, maintenant que c'est fini, il est temps de se remettre à comploter ! Dit Amélia d'un ton enjoué pour changer de sujet.

- Pas si fort ! La reprit Pénélope. On pourrait t'entendre.

- Ah, si seulement on pouvait être un peu tranquilles. Ambrosia, tu connais du monde, tu sais où on pourrait être tranquille ?

- Je connais du monde, mais le château en lui-même ne m'intéresse pas trop. Tu devrais demander à Tom.

- Tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Demanda Amélia. Il faudrait éviter d'ébruiter tout ça.

- On peut avoir confiance en Tom, répondit Ambrosia d'un ton catégorique. Je le connais bien, et chaque fois que je lui ai demandé quelque chose, il l'a gardé pour lui.

- Tu devrais lui demander alors, si vous vous connaissez bien. Ca ferait moins louche que si c'était Amélia ou moi.

- Hé hé, ça ne fait que quelques jours que je suis parmi vous et je suis déjà indispensable, dit Ambrosia en empruntant l'escalier.

- Fidèle à elle-même, plaisanta Amélia.

* * *

L'après-midi même, alors qu'Amélia, Sid, Pénélope et Sophia discutaient dans la Salle Commune, Ambrosia arriva un grand sourire aux lèvres, accompagnée de Tom. Amélia ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête en croisant le regard de Tom. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté de l'accompagner au bal, elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard. Mais son léger malaise disparut lorsqu'Ambrosia prit la parole :

- Nous avons notre salle ! Annonça-t-elle.

- Déjà ?

- Dans les cachots, entre les deux tableaux qui représentent des sorciers se bouchant les oreilles. Cette salle est insonorisée. Même avec de la magie, impossible d'entendre ce qu'il s'y passe si on est à l'extérieur. Et puis les cachots ne sont pas très fréquentés, donc personne ne remarquera des allés et venues.

- La belle affaire, dit Sid. Je la connais cette porte, impossible d'y rentrer.

- Pas lorsqu'on a la technique, répondit Tom avec un sourire. Il faut siffler l'air de « Ma tarte aux citrouilles » de Celestina Moldubec pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

- En fait, ça serait pas mal d'avoir Tom dans le gang ! Lança Ambrosia. Avec moi pour les élèves, et Tom pour le château, vous avez un œil sur tout Poudlard.

Sid manqua de s'étouffer avec son infusion de Voltiflor.

- Pardon?

Tous se tournèrent vers Sid.

- Comment ça on demande à Thomas d'intégrer le gang?

- Tu sais Sid, c'est vrai que Tom pourrait nous être utile, dit calmement Pen qui sentait de plus en plus la colère de Sid monter.

- Dans ces cas la autant en parler à Rusard, je suis sur qu'il connaît bien le château lui aussi, en plus de ça nous n'aurions plus à nous soucier du couvre feu. Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de devenir une casserole.

- Arrête un peu avec ta mauvaise foi, s'emporta Ambrosia, tu agis comme si tu étais le chef ici.

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles devant le regard noir que Sid lui lançait.

- En effet je ne suis pas le chef ici, mais qui est-ce qui prend des décisions toute seule avant de nous les balancer à la figure ? Je te le demande Ambrosia.

- Je ne veux pas imposer quoi que ce soit, ajouta Tom quelque peu gêné, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord je compr...

- Bien sûr qu'on est pas d'accord ! Le coupa Sid.

Pénélope n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que cela prenait, elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle allait devoir y aller avec des pincettes avec Sid. La diplomatie était de rigueur, elle pensa à ce que Aldébaran aurait fait, elle se leva, prit une inspiration et parla calmement.

- Ne parle pas en notre nom alors que tu ne sais pas ce que nous en pensons.

- Mais...

- Laisse moi parler s'il te plait. La question de l'intégration de Tom dans le gang est peut être précipitée mais il nous rend un énorme service, tu en conviendras.

- Ouais... dit Sid sans vraiment y croire.

- Maintenant plus le gang s'agrandit et plus nous devons nous comporter comme un véritable groupe et donc prendre nos décisions ensemble. Et le meilleur moyen pour y parvenir est le vote.

- Dans ce cas, moi je vote oui, dit Sophia en regardant par la fenêtre, je suis pour qu'on apporte un peu plus de logique masculine dans le gang, ils sont tellement à côté de la plaque que ça nous fera du bien.

- Pour moi c'est oui, dit simplement Pénélope.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de me prononcer, dit Ambrosia. C'est évidemment oui.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec tout le monde, dit Amélia en regardant Sid d'un air désolé.

- Alors je pose mon droit de véto !

Tous regardèrent Sid, sidérés par son entêtement et sa mauvaise foi.

- OK ! Ajouta t il. Thomas est notre nouvelle recrue ! Applaudissons le et faisons lui une haie d'honneur.

Il jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux à Tom et s'en alla. Les casseroles restèrent sans voix.

- Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, dit Tom presque désolé d'avoir fait tant d'histoire. Avec Sid, cela n'a jamais été le grand amour, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

- Non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit Ambrosia, il est tellement imprévisible. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça s'arrangera avec le temps, bientôt vous serez inséparables.

- Permet moi d'en douter.

- Tout à l'heure dans les couloirs tu étais tellement emballé par le projet que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ajouta Ambrosia, tu feras une formidable casserole.

- Merci, répondit simplement Tom.

- Parce que vous en aviez parlé avant ? Questionna Amélia.

- Oui bien sûr ! Répondit Ambrosia. Il fallait que je voie sa motivation.

- Alors il vaut mieux que Sid n'en sache rien, il ne supporte pas qu'on prenne des décisions dans son dos. N'oubliez pas que nous avons tous les deux créé ce gang, et personnellement je n'aimerais pas que vous fassiez des choix aussi importants sans mon accord.

- Oui c'est vrai, je comprends, dit Ambrosia avec un ton d'excuse qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Tom.

- Je vais maintenant le rejoindre et essayer de le calmer. Par contre on va s'arrêter là pour le recrutement, d'accord?

Tout le monde acquiesça, Amélia s'en alla chercher Sid et les casseroles restantes essayèrent de rassurer Tom sur son intégration mouvementée.


	11. Quand le jus de citrouille pense

Quand le jus de citrouille pense

Il fallut attendre plusieurs jours avant de voir la colère de Sid commencer à s'apaiser. Pendant les premiers jours, il s'était contenté de répondre à Ambrosia et à Tom par des signes de tête et par ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des grognements. L'arrivée soudaine de deux nouveaux membres semblait cependant réjouir le reste du groupe. Préférant attendre que la colère de leur co-fondateur se soit entièrement dissipée pour passer à l'acte, les casseroles n'avaient pas réitéré leurs exploits des semaines passées. Ils avaient mis à profit ce temps pour s'organiser.

Ainsi, Amélia et Sid fourmillaient d'idées, qui relevaient parfois du génie, et d'autres fois de la folie. Pen et Sophia les encadraient de main de maître, composant paroles et notes pour les accompagner. Enfin, Ambrosia et Tom se révélèrent déterminants dans leurs connaissances des élèves et du château. Ambrosia était au courant de tout ce qui se disait, de bien ou de mal. Si la grande majorité de ces potins étaient inutiles, certains pouvaient se révéler précieux. Informations souvent complétées par les indications de Tom. Les casseroles avaient l'impression d'en avoir appris plus sur le château en deux semaines qu'aux cours de toutes leurs années d'études.

Halloween approcha à grands pas, et comme les casseroles avaient pris la précaution de ne se retrouver en groupe qu'en de rares occasions pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ils décidèrent de profiter du dîner d'Halloween pour partager un repas tous ensemble. Le festin et l'annonce des Champions occuperaient probablement les pensées des sous-préfets.

Ce serait une grande première pour Amélia, car Beauxbâtons ne fêtait pas Halloween. Aussi fût-elle impressionnée de voir les efforts mis en œuvre pour décorer la Grande Salle. Des chandelles magiques étaient dispersées en lévitation dans toute la Grande Salle, multipliant les jeux d'ombre. De longues bannières flottaient au dessus des tables des quatre maisons, ornées d'orange et de noir. Parfois, des chauve-souris magiques prenaient leur envole d'une fenêtre pour traverser une autre à l'opposé de la Grande Salle, et finalement réapparaître ailleurs. Le plafond magique, quant à lui, était tellement sombre qu'il donnait une impression de vide incroyable. De temps un temps, un éclair résonnait et semblait le fendre en deux.

Amélia n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé depuis qu'elle était arrivée au château. Elle avait l'impression d'être à une sorte de buffet géant, où se mélangeaient des plats copieux, comme le ragoût de Cornouf, et des plats déjantés, comme une fontaine de dragées surprises. Partager ce dîner avec l'ensemble des casseroles lui permettait d'en profiter encore plus.

- Salut Tom !

Amélia tourna la tête et vit deux élèves, un peu plus jeunes qu'elle, s'approcher d'eux. L'un lui semblait familier, il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux légèrement long et frisé, et les yeux verts. Le second était plus grand, aux cheveux bruns et hérissés, ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus grand. C'était celui-ci qui venait de parler.

- Hé, Caleb ! Ca faisait longtemps. Tu as tenté l'épreuve de sélection ?

Caleb ouvrit la bouche, mais apparemment la réponse n'intéressait pas particulièrement Ambrosia, puisqu'elle se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux frisés.

- Tu t'appelles Harisson. Tu fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle non ?

Harisson parut surpris, et il l'a dévisagea quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu fais partie de l'équipe de Serdaigle ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! J'en suis la capitaine !

- Ah bon ? Etrange, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de toi, répondit-il en souriant à Caleb. Allez, nous devons rejoindre les autres, bonne chance pour le tournoi.

- Non mais quel idiot ! S'emporta Ambrosia lorsqu'ils furent assis à leur table. Comment ça se fait qu'il ne me connaisse pas ?

- Tu as coupé la discussion de son ami Ambrosia, lui répondit Tom en coupant sa viande. Te faire croire qu'il ne te connaissait pas était sa manière de te rendre la pareille.

Ambrosia eut l'air surprise de la remarque de Tom, mais eu l'air déjà plus heureuse lorsqu'elle entama à son tour la viande dans son assiette.

- Je crois que j'avais déjà aperçu ce Harisson, mais le Caleb ne me dit rien du tout, dit Amélia maintenant que la popularité de son amie était sauve.

- Caleb et Harisson sont à Poufsouffle, en quatrième année, lui répondit Tom. Caleb est assez discret en général, mais c'est quelqu'un de sympa. Et Harisson, je ne le connais pas vraiment.

- On dit qu'il peut être très bon lorsqu'il se met à quelque chose. Son problème c'est sa motivation, compléta Ambrosia en parcourant la table des yeux. Christy, tu peux m'apporter le jus de citrouille qui est là-bas ?

Il fallut à peine cinq secondes à Christy pour se lever, parcourir la moitié de la table des Serdaigle, et revenir pour tendre le pichet à Ambrosia.

- Merci, dit elle sans un regard vers Christy.

Alors que la discussion sur Harisson et Caleb se prolongea autour d'elle, Ambrosia se demanda si les casseroles auraient agi de la même manière. Probablement pas. Les gens faisaient souvent ce qu'elle demandait, et elle en avait pris l'habitude. Mais les casseroles ne semblaient absolument pas impressionnées par sa popularité. C'était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Elle était habituée à être mise en avant par rapport aux autres, mais quand elle parlait avec les casseroles, elle était sur un pied d'égalité totale. Elle avait même l'impression de devoir faire ses preuves auprès de Sid. Si on lui avait dit ça un jour elle n'y aurait jamais cru.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Ambrosia fut prise de court. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle regardait Sid tout en pensant à lui. Elle tenta quelque chose.

- Pour rien, je me demandais juste qui seront les Champions.

- Attend de voir le grand maître des citrouilles à l'œuvre.

Sid s'empara du pichet de jus de citrouille et le fixa intensément.

- Par les morceaux de citrouilles flottant dans ce pichet, je vois que les Champions des autres maisons seront des ânes bâtés.

Les casseroles éclatèrent de rire, et Sid se joignit aux éclats. En regardant les morceaux de citrouille dériver dans le jus, il pensa à ses amis là bas, au fond du lac. En relevant la tête, il posa son regard sur les casseroles. Sid ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais été avec un groupe aussi nombreux. Un groupe d'humains bien sûr. Il aimait beaucoup traîner avec Matt et Jamina, mais ils ne restaient que des camarades de classe, il se sentait beaucoup plus proches de ceux qui vivaient reclus au fond du lac. Il s'y était toujours senti plus chez lui que dans les murs du château, mais ces dernières semaines passées avec ce qu'il avait dû faire, cela avait changé la donne. Heureusement les casseroles avaient été là, Amélia lui avait fait confiance et tout cela avait légèrement changé sa vision du monde des sorciers. Cependant, s'il avait retenu quelque chose de son enfance, c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais s'attacher aux gens. Les gens meurent ou changent, et laissent un vide derrière eux. En gardant une distance, le vide à combler est moins grand lorsque ces personnes disparaissent. Après tant d'années, rien n'avait pu remplacer...

- Grand maître des citrouilles, j'ai soif !

Dans un geste magistral, Tom s'empara à son tour du pichet.

- Et en plus tu es malpoli. Tu n'as vraiment rien pour toi mon pauvre, répliqua Sid.

Les casseroles éclatèrent de rire, Tom compris.

Il avait beau être désagréable, ça pouvait lui arriver d'être sympathique ce Sid, se dit Tom en buvant son verre. Mais de là à le considérer comme un ami, il y avait encore du chemin. Ne serait-ce que pour la force avec laquelle il s'était opposé à son adhésion au groupe. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, même Ambrosia ne lui avait pas demandé ses raisons de vouloir intégrer le gang. C'était peut être mieux ainsi. S'il ne réussissait pas, personne ne se rendrait compte de son échec. Mais s'il y arrivait...

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais ça à l'air profond. Tu me passes le jus de citrouille ?

Tom se tourna vers Sophia. Encore une fois, elle avait ce don de le cerner, avant de changer compétemment de sujet.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui donnant le pichet. Qui sait, peut être que ça t'inspirera que pour une chanson.

Une chanson sur le jus de citrouille ? C'était une drôle d'idée. Mais après tout pourquoi pas, pensa Sophia. Elle avait toujours eu l'esprit ouvert, et fréquenter des personnes aussi loufoques que les casseroles l'amusait beaucoup. De plus, elle pouvait écrire des chansons, se dit-elle en remplissant doucement son verre de jus de citrouille sans vraiment y prêter attention. Elle n'avait jamais considéré l'écriture comme un talent, mais plus comme un divertissement. Etre reconnu pour quelque chose était un sentiment agréable. Un sentiment d'autant plus renforcé par le fait que pour une fois, personne ne l'avait précédé. A la maison, ses parents ne tarissaient jamais d'éloges sur la scolarité parfaite de son grand frère, ainsi que sur sa carrière qui s'annonçait si prometteuse. Mais si son frère n'était pas doué pour quelque chose, c'était bien la musique et l'écriture. Ici personne ne la comparait à son frère, et c'était vraiment agréable.

- Hé Sophia ! Réveille-toi !

Sophia sursauta. La voix de Pen l'avait sorti de ses rêveries. A bon escient puisque son verre débordait, le jus de citrouille se répandant déjà entre les assiettes.

- Tu veux inonder la Grande Salle c'est ça ? Dit Pen.

- Désolée, répondit Sophia amusée. Mais une piscine de jus de citrouille dans la Grande Salle, c'est une idée à creuser.

Les deux amies rigolèrent ensemble. Sophia donna le pichet à Pen, afin de pouvoir s'essuyer la main.

« Elle est vraiment incroyable pour pouvoir s'évader comme ça » pensa Pen en la regardant s'essuyer d'un air joyeux. Pouvoir s'amuser de quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un verre qui déborde. La dernière fois qu'elle n'avait eu d'autres soucis en tête que du jus de citrouille à éponger remontait à bien trop longtemps pour s'en souvenir. Elle devait avoir la moitié de l'âge de Sophia lorsqu'elle dut assumer toutes ces responsabilités. Le pire n'avait pas été ses sœurs, mais plutôt son père. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait huit ans. Mais peut être que bientôt, elle pourrait se reposer. Elle savait qu'elle approchait du but qu'elle s'était fixé il y a quelques années. Cependant, malgré ces longues heures passées à la bibliothèque, ses recherches n'avançaient plus depuis un certain temps. Elle avait la désagréable impression que ce qui l'aiderait à progresser ne se trouvait plus dans la bibliothèque.

- Je peux me servir ?

Pen n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait gardé le pichet dans sa main. Elle sourit à Amélia en lui donnant.

Du jus de citrouille. C'était la première fois qu'elle en prenait à un repas d'école. Beauxbâtons était tellement stricte que la probabilité d'en voir à un repas était aussi élevée que de voir Sid prendre Tom dans ses bras. Elle se rappela alors de tous les doutes qu'elle avait eu en arrivant à Poudlard et de son oncle qui se sentait le besoin de toujours la protéger. Poudlard semblait l'avoir accueillie, bien plus que Beauxbâtons. Et voilà qu'elle attendait les résultats d'une compétition, en espérant être celle choisie pour représenter sa maison. Elle s'était toujours tenue à l'écart des compétitions de Beauxbâtons, trop ennuyantes et cadrées à son goût. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait... Comparer Poudlard et Beauxbâtons ne servait plus à rien. Son ancienne école lui parût bien loin lorsqu'elle vit le professeur Dumbledore se lever de sa chaise.

Les rumeurs des discussions s'atténuèrent lentement, jusqu'à disparaître, laissant la Grande Salle dans un silence que seules les chauves souris magiques interrompaient.

- Maintenant que nos ventres sont bien remplis, je laisse la parole au professeur Ephistas, sans qui cet évènement n'aurait pas eu lieu.

Quelques applaudissements polis retentir dans la Grande Salle.

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont participé à l'épreuve de sélection. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous y voir si nombreux.

Le professeur Ephistas marqua un temps, ce qui eu pour effet de renforcer l'attente des élèves.

- A présent, il est temps de vous délivrer les noms des représentants de chaque maison. Je vous rappelle que ce sont les élèves qui ont obtenu les résultats les plus élevés au test qui seront ce soir nommés Champions de leur maison. Il s'agira bien entendu d'un très grand honneur, puisque...

- Il va nous les donner ces noms ! Chuchota une élève qui trépidait d'impatience près d'Amélia.

Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule pendue aux lèvres de son oncle. Mis à part quelques chuchotements, la Grande Salle était étonnamment silencieuse. Même les chauves souris semblaient attendre les résultats.

- Bien, je ne vous ferai pas languir plus longtemps, dit le professeur, mettant fin aux derniers chuchotements. Commençons avec le champion de Gryffondor.

Amélia se tourna vers la table autour de laquelle le flot rouge sembla soudain s'immobiliser. En réprimant un sourire, elle reporta son attention sur son oncle.

- Le premier champion est un jeune homme qui n'a pas démérité. Sa scolarité à Poudlard, son comportement et sa bienveillance font de lui un exemple pour chacun ici. Félicitations à... Mr Aldébaran Hobbes !

La table des Gryffondor explosa en applaudissements et en cris de joie. Apparemment la maison entière était heureuse d'avoir leur préfet -en-chef comme représentant. Amélia se joignit aux applaudissements. A côté d'elle, Pen faisait presque autant de bruit que n'importe qui à la table de Gryffondor.

- Bravo Al ! J'en étais sûre !

Aldébaran répondait aux félicitations par de grands sourires. Le professeur Ephistas, qui semblait heureux de la réaction des élèves, mit cependant un terme aux applaudissements en reprenant la parole.

- Le second champion, représentant de la maison de Poufsouffle, est une surprise, car il s'agit d'un jeune homme de quatrième année.

La rumeur des étonnements résonna en écho dans la Grande Salle.

- Quatrième année ?

- Comment il a fait pour arriver premier ?

Le professeur Ephistas mit à nouveau fin aux rumeurs.

- En effet, reprit-il, un représentant jeune qui nous a étonné par la qualité de ses connaissances. Souhaitons qu'il nous étonne à nouveau au cours des prochaines épreuves, sans vouloir vous mettre la pression, Harisson Ollivander.

Il fallut quelques instants aux élèves pour comprendre cette annonce. Toutes les têtes de la table des Poufsouffle se tournèrent vers le même élève, qui semblait lui-même ne pas avoir assimilé la nouvelle. Puis d'un coup la table explosa, mêlant cette fois les félicitations aux étonnements.

- Bravo Harisson ! C'est incroyable !

- Comment t'as fait ? Waoo !

Le professeur attendit que le tumulte se soit calmé pour continuer.

- Nous continuons avec le représentant de Serpentard. Un Champion qu'il a été difficile de distinguer, tant les copies de cette maison... étaient de qualités comparables.

Amélia n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué la pause marquée par son oncle. Similaires ou identiques auraient probablement été moins courtois que comparables, mais l'accusation de tricherie aurait été moins habile. Les sourires narquois des Serpentard semblaient renforcer les doutes d'Amélia.

- Félicitations donc à Mr Matt Cryers.

Les Serpentards félicitèrent leur champion à grands cris railleurs. Les autres tables applaudirent comme pour les autres champions, mais il s'agissait plus d'applaudissements polis que sincères. Matt échangea un sourire complice avec Sid, assis près d'Amélia.

Mais une pensée traversa Amélia. Il ne restait plus que le Champion de Serdaigle. Son oncle avait sûrement fait exprès de garder cette maison pour la fin. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à être nommée à coup sûr, mais après tout elle avait eu quelques semaines de plus que les autres grâce à son oncle.

- Enfin, reprit ce dernier, comme vous pouvez vous y attendre, le dernier Champion est celui de Serdaigle. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire la dernière Championne.

Le cœur d'Amélia fit un bond dans sa poitrine. La moitié des concurrents en moins. Le Champion était une Championne, ses chances augmentaient de secondes en secondes. Les visages de plusieurs de ses camarades exprimaient cependant une déception plus ou moins bien cachée. Sid excellait dans cette habilité (« Chouette, j'aurai plus de temps pour dormir ! » . Soudain elle surprit le regard de son oncle se poser sur elle, l'espace d'une seconde. Il l'avait regardé, brièvement. C'était elle la Championne ? Mais il l'avait regardé trop brièvement, était-ce mauvais signe ? Amélia n'en pouvait plus d'attendre lorsque son oncle reprit.

- C'est donc une Championne que je vais à présent vous annoncer (« Allez, dis mon nom » . Son travail n'a eu d'égal que son imagination (« C'est de moi qu'il parle ? » , puisqu'elle nous a apporté les réponses les plus inventives (« Allez, dis-le, Amélia, Amélia !» . Un très grand bravo à Miss...

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE **

* * *

Amélia sera t-elle Championne de Serdaigle ? Qui seront les co-équipiers des différents Champions ? Quelles épreuves les attendent et comment évoluera le Gang des Casseroles Ambulantes ?

Autant de questions qui trouveront leurs réponses dans la deuxième partie de ce premier tome !

A bientôt pour la suite des aventures !


	12. Bonus : L'enfance de Pénélope

Le jour se levait sur Mist, petit village perdu en plein nord de l'Ecosse. Le village se résumait à une place centrale entourée d'un boulanger, d'un boucher et d'un épicier. Si vous vouliez poster une lettre, il fallait aller à Handborough, ville située à 30 km, ou attendre la navette postale qui passait tous les deux jours. Vous l'avez bien compris, le charme de Mist ne résidait pas dans la vie trépidante du village, mais dans la rudesse du paysage et son cadre pittoresque, typique d'un petit trou pommé au milieu de nulle part.

Les maisons faites de roches brutes et mal taillées étaient assez éloignées les unes des autres. Les contacts entre voisins étaient donc réduits au strict nécessaire, ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires de la famille Price, seule famille sorcière à 80 km à la ronde.

Il était sept heures du matin et tous les occupants de _La Mandragore_, nom de la maison des Price, étaient encore endormis. Tous ? Non. Une petite fille brune s'affairait à la cuisine.

Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant quatre ans, Pénélope Price se levait de bonne heure et préparait le petit déjeuner pour toute la famille. D'ici une petite heure, elle irait réveiller ses petites sœurs et son père. En ce jour particulier, elle s'était levée encore plus tôt pour pouvoir prendre le temps de dire au revoir à sa maison, à ses années d'enfance, à sa mère… En effet, en ce premier septembre, la jeune Pénélope allait faire son entrée à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. A la joie de découvrir un autre monde où elle allait pouvoir apprendre des milliers de sorts se mêlait l'anxiété de quitter sa famille. Sa famille, ses sœurs… Son père… La petite brune aux lunettes rouges soupira avant de mettre la touche finale à la table de petit déjeuner. Un dernier coup d'œil à la cuisine et la jeune fille emprunta les escaliers. Malgré ses précautions, ces derniers craquaient sous ses pieds, mais à la vitesse d'un chat, elle arriva au premier étage et s'avança silencieusement dans le couloir, vers la chambre située tout au bout. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, la tourna, et pénétra dans une grande chambre aux volets encore fermés. _La chambre aux souvenirs_, comme elle aimait à l'appeler… Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers la fenêtre, et répéta ces gestes qu'elle faisait tous les jours : elle ouvrait les deux battants de la fenêtre, la libérait de ses volets et laissait entrer les premières brises du matin dans cette chambre si particulière à ses yeux. Elle resta quelques minutes appuyée sur le rebord, les yeux clos, appréciant la fraîcheur du matin lui caresser le visage. Puis, lentement, elle arpenta la pièce, l'observant attentivement comme pour fixer les moindres détails dans sa mémoire. C'était une grande chambre dans les tons blancs et roses, des dessins de fleurs parsemant les murs. Dans un coin, une grande armoire taillée dans un bois rugueux. Cette armoire avait toujours impressionné Pen. Au milieu, un grand lit, arborant une parure décorée de fleurs violettes. Et en face, une petite coiffeuse, laissée exactement en l'état dans lequel sa mère l'avait laissée… La jeune Price se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de succomber à son émotion. Elle avait du mal à croire que demain, elle n'allait pas respecter son rituel, le rituel qu'elle avait elle-même naturellement instauré voilà quatre ans, à la mort de sa mère. Les souvenirs remontaient, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait dans cette chambre. Elle se tourna vers le lit et se revit entrer en trombe dans la chambre pour se jeter dans le lit au milieu de son père et sa mère. Combien de fois sa chère mère l'avait assise devant la coiffeuse et lui brossait les cheveux en lui racontant _les contes de Beedle le barde_. Secouant la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits, la jeune fille s'approcha de l'armoire et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un album photos. Elle s'assit sur le lit de sa mère et commença à le feuilleter.

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur son visage à la vue de la première photo : un sorcier et une sorcière d'une vingtaine d'années lui souriaient en lui faisant des signes de la main. Ses parents, le jour de leur mariage… La sorcière ressemblait trait pour trait à Pénélope : un visage fin de porcelaine, de grands yeux d'un bleu intrigant, et une cascade de cheveux bruns s'amoncelant sur ses épaules. Une seule chose manquait pour que la ressemblance soit parfaite : les lunettes. La jeune madame Price portait une magnifique robe de sorcier, dans les tons bleu ciel et blanc, une petite couronne de violettes reposant délicatement sur ses cheveux d'ébène. Son sourire et ses yeux pétillants trahissaient l'émotion de ce grand jour. George Price, à ses côtés, arborait également une mine joyeuse et emplie de bonheur. Depuis combien de temps exactement cet homme de nature si joviale avait perdu son sourire ? La maladie avait commencé au cinquième mois de grossesse… Depuis la mort de sa femme, il n'était plus que le pâle reflet de lui-même… Un fantôme errant dans la maison, incapable de s'occuper de sa famille, et même pas de lui-même… Son cœur se serra. La petite sorcière avait été contrainte de grandir bien trop vite, prenant en charge la maisonnée du mieux que le pouvait une fillette alors âgée de sept ans. Son père était resté enfermé dans sa chambre plus de deux semaines, ne sortant pas même pour les repas, que sa fille lui apportait sur un plateau qu'elle laissait devant la porte de cette fameuse chambre. Elle avait dû laisser de côté son terrible chagrin pour prendre ses responsabilités. Déjà, il avait fallu s'occuper du bébé, qui n'aurait jamais la chance de connaître sa mère. Heureusement, ses deux autres petites sœurs avaient bien senti que ce n'était pas le moment de faire le bazar à la maison. Susan, bien qu'âgée de quatre ans à peine, avait essayé d'assister sa sœur, au moins dans la surveillance d'Emily, petite sorcière de deux ans. Mais ça avait été une époque bien trop dure. Pénélope avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait envoyé un hibou à sa grand-mère, Aspasie… Femme bien désagréable, qui avait coupé les ponts avec sa fille lorsqu'elle avait épousé « cet imbécile de Price ». Mais Pénélope savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seule… Aspasie Smith était restée vivre un an avec la famille Price. Bien que cette aide fût nécessaire, elle n'en fut pas moins désagréable. Lorsque son père se remit sur pied, la grand-mère s'en repartit vers l'Irlande. Depuis, aucune nouvelle… Son père avait déménagé de chambre, ne supportant pas de dormir dans la pièce où sa femme l'avait quitté. Depuis, c'était devenu un sanctuaire dont Pen prenait soin chaque jour, en plus des corvées quotidiennes.

La jeune Price continua de feuilleter l'album. Ici et là on pouvait voir les moments passés en famille, d'abord à trois, puis à quatre, et cinq. Pénélope pouffa un peu en regardant une photo représentative de la famille : sa mère était assise sur un banc, dans le jardin, Pénélope à ses côtés, faisant la grimace. Et pour cause, sur les genoux de Pen, Emily, encore vêtue de robes pour bébé, s'amusait à tirer les cheveux longs de sa sœur, pour essayer d'attraper ses lunettes. Tournant autour du banc, monsieur Price courait derrière Susan, qui détestait les photos et essayait de fuir la corvée de la photo de famille. Goldy Price observait cette scène chaotique avec un sourire amusé.

Penny ?

La brune à lunettes leva brusquement la tête. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait une fillette aux cheveux châtains clairs, en train de bailler et de s'étirer. Susan…

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je regarde une dernière fois les photos… Avant de partir… Viens !

Pénélope arborait un grand sourire et tapa du plat de sa main sur le lit, indiquant à sa sœur de venir s'asseoir avec elle. La petite Susan vint s'asseoir et regarda les photos avec sa sœur.

Hahaha ! Regarde toi sur celle-là, la tête sérieuse que tu fais !

Tu peux parler, tu as vu celle où tu pleures comme un gros bébé parce que papa t'avait pris ton doudou ?

Pendant quelques minutes, les deux sœurs continuèrent à se moquer l'une de l'autre, se disputant gentiment. Deux autres petites sorcières firent leur apparition dans la chambre de feue madame Price : l'une blonde, âgée de six ans, tenant par la main une petite brune de quatre ans. Double de sa sœur Pénélope, Marianne serrait contre elle un hippogriffe en peluche, de grosses larmes lui coulant le long des joues.

Bah ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là toutes les deux ? Il est tôt encore ! dit Pénélope.

Y a eu du bruit, j'ai eu peur, je voulais savoir ce que c'était. Mais Marianne s'est mise à pleurer quand je partais…

Allez, venez par ici, on va regarder les photos toutes les quatre. Oh, viens là mon bébé…

Marianne s'était précipité en courant sur sa grande sœur. La brune à lunettes confia l'album à Susan, et installa confortablement la benjamine sur ses genoux. L'embrassant pour que la petite sèche ses larmes, elle reprit l'album en main et commença à montrer les photos à ses petites sœurs. Enjouée, Emily sauta sur le lit et se plaça derrière ses sœurs, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Pen.

- Tu vois, là c'est maman. Elle était jolie n'est-ce pas ? Et là, il y a tout le monde.

Perplexe, la petite dernière fronça les sourcils.

Moi chuis où ? Y a pas moi là…

Non, pas encore. Tu n'étais pas encore née, tu étais dans le ventre de maman.

Dans le ventre ?

Toujours perplexe, Marianne se mit à gratter la photo, pour voir si elle apparaîtrait en sous le ventre. Les trois sœurs rigolèrent, et l'aînée décida de passer quelques photos, jusqu'à lui montrer une photo prise récemment.

Regarde, tu es là !

C'est la photo qu'on a prise l'autre jour !

Oui.

Et pourquoi y a pas de photos de moi avant ? C'est pas juste !

Pen soupira. Depuis la maladie de sa mère, causée par l'absorption d'une plante vénéneuse inconnue, son père n'avait plus voulu prendre de photo. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'on voie sa femme dans cet état. Et ce n'était que depuis la semaine dernière, après de nombreuses argumentations avec lui, que Pénélope avait réussi à lui faire admettre que ce serait bien de prendre des photos, pour que les filles aient des souvenirs de leur enfance. Georges Price avait trop assimilé les photos à la période heureuse où sa femme était en vie. Elle adorait prendre des photos, se créer des souvenirs, et feuilleter les albums pour se remémorer le tout. Mais Pen l'avait convaincu. Il y avait donc un creux de quatre ans dans l'album.

Une heure passa. Les filles regardaient toujours les photos, riant, s'émerveillant, se moquant. Seule Pénélope ressentait parfois une émotion trop forte qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Un bruit attirant son attention, la future élève de Poudlard leva les yeux et vit que son père les observait avec attendrissement. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, en souriant d'un air triste, puis papa Price finit par les interrompre.

Mes chéries, il va falloir prendre le petit déjeuner et se préparer, il ne faut pas mettre votre sœur en retard.

D'accord papa !

La dernière en bas a perdu !

Noooon, c'est pas juste, chuis trop petite moi !

Les trois petites sœurs partirent en courant, Susan en tête, et Marianne râlant à la queue. Pénélope ria, son père également, puis la jeune fille rangea l'album et s'approcha de son père. Celui-ci la serra fort dans ses bras, inspirant très fort pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion. Pénélope lui rappelait tellement Goldy. La petite brune quant à elle laissa échapper une petite larme, bien serrée contre son père.

Vous prendrez soin de vous, hein papa ? Je rentrerai à chaque vacances, n'oublie pas de donner le fortifiant à base de poudre de fée à Marianne… Il faudra faire attention, et si tu as un problème, envoie moi un hibou. J'ai dit à Susan de prendre le relais et de t'aider à la maison, normalement, tu n'auras pas à t'occuper de tout.

Georges Price ria tendrement en serrant un peu plus fort sa fille. Il l'embrassa doucement dans les cheveux avant de répondre :

C'est normalement à moi de te donner des conseils et de te dire de faire attention et de ne pas hésiter à m'appeler s'il y a un quelconque problème… Ah ma petite Penny, tu vas me manquer.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, et prirent la direction de la cuisine. Pénélope jeta un dernier regard à la chambre de sa mère avant de refermer la porte. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer.


	13. Résultats et ambition déçue

**DEUXIÈME PARTIE : LE TOURNOI**

**Ch13 Résultats et ambition déçue**

L'atmosphère était à son comble et Pen ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Amélia. Cette dernière avait les poings serrés et semblait se murmurer des choses à elle-même, le regard fixé sur le professeur Ephistas. Pen ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de la réaction de son amie en cas d'échec. Mais lorsque le directeur fut sur le point d'annoncer le nom du vainqueur de la maison des érudits, la brune à lunettes retint son souffle : enfin elle allait savoir si tout son travail avait porté ses fruits. Toutes ces heures passées à la bibliothèque à la recherche d'informations complémentaires, tous ces exercices pour s'améliorer, tout ce temps consacré aux études... Tout ceci lui revint en mémoire l'espace d'un instant, et une grande rage de vaincre monta en elle. « De tous ceux assis à cette table, je suis celle qui mérite le plus d'être sélectionnée ! » A peine eut-elle fini de penser cela qu'une grande clameur s'éleva de la table des Serdaigles. Ses voisins lui tapotèrent l'épaule ou lui serrèrent la main en guise de félicitations. Pénélope écarquilla les yeux, sans oser comprendre. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas écouté le professeur. Mais tous les regards et mots d'encouragement dirigés vers elle semblèrent lui confirmer qu'elle était l'heureuse élue. Elle ne resta pas longtemps dans le doute, Ephistas ayant repris la parole pour annoncer que non seulement « mlle Price » avait obtenu la meilleure note de la maison Serdaigle, mais aussi la meilleure note toutes maisons confondues avec un total de trois Optimal chacun avec félicitations du jury.

- Bravo Pénélope ! Tu vois, j'avais dit que c'était toi qui allais gagner !  
- Vraiment génial Price !  
- Wow ! La meilleure note de tout Poudlard ! T'es vraiment douée !

Pen arborait un sourire tranquille qui ne reflétait absolument pas la jubilation qu'elle éprouvait à l'intérieur. Cependant, elle se trahit un peu lorsque tous ses camarades du gang des casseroles ambulantes lui lancèrent des « bravo » à travers la table, et Sophia, assise à côté d'elle ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer :

- Ah bah voilà ! Ca c'est un sourire de championne ! Ne retiens pas ta joie !

Pen élargit encore un peu son sourire et ses yeux se mirent à briller derrière ses petites lunettes rectangulaires. Le brouhaha d'allégresse fut de courte durée, le professeur Dumbledore rappelant le calme dans la Grande Salle.

- Félicitations à tous les sélectionnés, vous avez su briller et faire honneur à votre maison. Encore un grand bravo.

Des applaudissements chaleureux s'élevèrent des quatre tables.

- Mais l'aventure qui s'annonce n'en est qu'à ses prémices. Comme pour toute chose, il y a un temps pour l'action et un temps pour la réflexion. C'est sur cette facette que les Champions vont être sollicités dès ce soir et au cours de la prochaine semaine. Leur premier acte officiel en tant que Champion sera de désigner deux équipiers parmi les élèves de leurs maisons respectives. Comme vous le savez, le tournoi qui va se dérouler dans nos murs sera axé sur le travail d'équipe. C'est à trois que les épreuves devront être affrontées, je ne saurais donc que trop vous conseiller de sonder vos priorités afin de choisir au mieux l'équipe qui mènera votre maison à la victoire.

Le silence régnait dans l'assemblée, chacun buvant les paroles du directeur.

- Cependant, dans l'optique de faciliter votre choix, le nombre d'équipiers potentiels s'est vu déterminé par les résultats du test de sélection. Seuls les concurrents ayant prouvé leur érudition pourront prétendre au titre d'équipier. Ainsi, seul un minimum de trois mentions Acceptable, soit une pour chaque partie, vous ouvrira les portes de cette nouvelle sélection. Dès demain matin, une liste des élèves répondant à cette exigence sera affichée dans chaque salle commune, et il appartiendra aux Champions de désigner les deux personnes qui l'aideront, le soutiendront, et le complèteront. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a un temps pour l'action et un temps pour la réflexion. Aussi, laissons à présent place aux réjouissances et au bal. Je vous invite à sortir momentanément de la Grande Salle afin que les professeurs et moi-même y apportions les modifications nécessaires pour fêter dignement cet évènement.

La Grande Salle se vida peu à peu au son des rires et des « bravo » qui émergeaient de partout. Pen fut immédiatement rejointe par Tom et Ambrosia, Sophia étant déjà à ses côtés.

- Bravo Pen !  
- Oui, bravo ! Je savais que nous réussirions à mettre une casserole dans les champions !  
- Chut ! Pas si fort Ambrosia ! Dit Pen en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas nous faire repérer et ce n'est pas tellement le moment.  
- Hahaha, Pen toujours en train de jouer les consciences hein ?

Pen se tourna en entendant la voix bizarrement enjouée de Sid derrière elle. Amélia était avec lui.

- Bravo Pen, dit Sid en tendant la main. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné, meilleure note de tout Poudlard... Faut le faire ! (Pen accepta joyeusement cette main tendue).  
- Hem... Oui, bravo Pénélope.

La sixième année fut surprise : Amélia ne l'avait jamais appelée par son prénom en entier jusque là, à part peut être au tout début... Un vent glacial sembla émaner de la cinquième année. « Cela dit, je m'y attendais, pensa Pen, avec le caractère qu'elle a, elle est forcément mauvaise perdante... »

- Vraiment félicitations... Rajouta Amélia d'un air forcé.  
- Eh bah cache ta joie Amélia ! Cassandra Walker avait suivi Ambrosia et Christy et n'avait pas hésité à s'imiscer dans la conversation. Je suis sûre que tu es déçue parce que tu croyais être sélectionnée ! Lança la jeune fille en riant.  
- Cassy, ce n'est pas très gentil de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Allez, viens avec moi, on va aller féliciter les autres, ça t'empêchera de dire des bêtises...

Ambrosia attrapa Cassy par le bras et l'entraîna dans un groupe de Gryffondors. C'est alors que Tom demanda :

- Comment s'appelle cette fille qui suit partout Ambrosia ?  
- Cassandra, Ambrosia vient de le dire, tu es sourd Thomas ?  
- Mes oreilles se portent très bien, mais apparemment pas ton cerveau, Sigurd, répondit Tom en accentuant bien le dernier mot. Je ne parlais pas de Cassy mais de l'autre fille, celle qui ne dit jamais rien, qui ressemble à l'ombre d'Ambrosia. Je ne me souviens jamais de son nom...  
- Cessez vos enfantillages tous les deux ! Les réprimanda Pen.  
- C'est Christy McLester, les coupa Amélia.  
- Ah oui, Christy... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne me rentre pas dans la tête.  
- Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, bravo Pen, t'es la meilleure ! Lança Sophia de son air joyeux et innocent. Un parcours sans faute, avec en plus les félicitations !  
- Oui, bravo Pen... Dit Sid d'un ton détaché. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais aller féliciter Matt, puis retrouver Reggie. En plus, il faut faire attention de ne pas trop rester ensemble, il ne faudrait pas éveiller les soupçons... On se voit plus tard.  
- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il faut faire attention, il n'a pas tort... Je vous quitte aussi, je vais aller féliciter mes adversaires avant que le bal commence.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la jeune Serdaigle abandonna Amélia, Sophia et Tom pour se diriger vers la foule des Gryffondors, à la recherche d'Aldébaran Hobbes, son meilleur ami. Alors qu'elle finit par l'apercevoir au milieu d'un groupe, Pénélope fut interpellée :

- Price ! Hey Price !  
- Oh Ollivander !

Pen regarda Harrisson Ollivander, le champion de Poufsouffle, s'approcher d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je voulais te féliciter ! Non seulement championne mais en plus trois O avec les félicitations... Impressionnant !  
- Merci, mais mes félicitations à toi aussi ! Tu es le plus jeune à avoir été sélectionné, c'est un exploit également, donc nous sommes au même point, dit Pen en souriant.  
- Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça. C'est grâce à la magie élémentaire cela dit. J'ai été chanceux sur ce coup là.  
- Ah oui ? Pourtant, la magie élémentaire est au programme de la 7è année... Et tu es en quatrième année si je me souviens bien.  
- Oui, mais je me suis toujours intéressé à ce genre de magie, donc...  
- Ah je vois. Eh bien tant mieux, il y a toujours une part de chance dans ce genre de chose : tomber sur le sujet qui nous plaît ou sur celui qu'on a révisé la veille... Moi ça fait quelques années que je me renseigne énormément sur les runes, donc le troisième sujet était vraiment une part de gâteau pour moi, dit-elle en riant. En tout cas, encore bravo !  
- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Demanda le Poufsouffle voyant que Pen balayait la foule de ses petits yeux noirs. Tes soeurs peut-être ?  
- Euh non, pas mes soeurs. Je cherche Al, je l'ai aperçu il n'y a pas deux minutes mais il a disparu...  
- Aldébaran Hobbes, le préfet en chef ?  
- Lui-même.  
- Il est là bas, avec cette fille, la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Sarah Wade.

Pen tourna rapidemment la tête dans la direction que Harrisson lui indiquait. Sa mine devint un peu plus sombre, et ses yeux devinrent menaçants.

- Sarah hein ? Murmura t-elle avant de quitter Harrisson.

Elle se dirigea vers Aldébaran et Sarah. La capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch était pendue au bras du préfet en chef, ses grands yeux bleus en amande, qui lui donnaient un regard de chat, dirigés amoureusement vers lui. Ils semblaient bien rigoler tous les deux, et la Serdaigle ressentit une pointe de colère. En s'approchant, elle s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls : une bonne dizaine de filles jouaient les groupies. Pen s'arrêta et esquissa un sourire : « Après tout, laissons-le s'amuser, c'est le rêve de tous les hommes d'être adulés par une ribambelle de filles ». Elle tourna alors les talons et décida de se mettre à la recherche de Matt Cryers. Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver le champion de Serpentard : il s'était mis sur les marches du grand escalier, histoire d'être surélevé par rapport à la foule, et énonçait apparemment une sorte de discours. Pen rigola intérieurement mais émit un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle fut saisie par le bras.

- Penny ! Ca fait je ne sais pas combien de fois que je t'appelle !  
- Oh, désolée Al, je ne t'ai pas entendu.

Aldébaran Hobbes avait quitté son cercle de fans pour courir après sa meilleure amie.

- Si tu n'étais pas toujours perdu dans tes pensées tu l'aurais entendu. Tes grands airs te perdront, ce serait bien que tu te mêles à la foule des simples mortels de temps en temps tu sais...

Telle une vipère, Sarah Wade avait fait son chemin jusqu'aux deux amis, et avait profité que le champion de Gryffondor surveillait les élèves pour cracher son venin.

- Hey hey ! Un peu de calme par là bas ! Aldébaran, en bon préfet en chef, avait un oeil sur toute la foule et jugea bon de rappeler à l'ordre un groupe de Serpentard qui commençait à se bagarrer.

La serdaigle lança un regard haineux à la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. A peine cette dernière était-elle arrivée à hauteur du préfet en chef qu'elle enroula son bras autour de lui. Ce geste ramena le grand brun dans la conversation, et inconscient de l'atmosphère qui s'était installée entre les deux jeunes filles, il reprit :

- Vraiment félicitations Penny ! Tu m'as battu ! J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, dit-il en riant.  
- A vrai dire moi non plus, répondit-elle en retrouvant son sourire serein. J'ai même eu du mal à réaliser.  
- Voyons, ne sois pas si modeste « Penny chérie », je pense que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que tu sois la championne de Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas Aldy ? Quant à moi, je savais que ça allait être notre préfet en chef bien aimé qui allait devenir notre champion.

Ce disant, Sarah n'avait cessé de lancer des regards langoureux en direction du champion de Gryffondor, mais ses yeux se rapetissèrent dangeureusement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne la regardait pas elle, mais qu'il regardait Pénélope avec fièreté. Pour essayer de ramener l'attention sur elle, la joueuse de Quidditch employa une autre tactique. Elle rejeta en arrière sa longue chevelure ondulée avant de prendre un air angélique :

- Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais entretenu aucun espoir, je suis sûre que j'ai loupé, je n'aurai même pas les trois A nécessaires pour être choisie comme coéquipière...

Elle baissa les yeux timidement avant d'adresser un sourire de victoire à Pen lorsqu'elle entendit Aldébaran prononcer les paroles qu'elle attendait.

- Mais non Sarah ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es une très bonne élève, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas loin derrière moi. Ne te sous-estime pas ! D'ailleurs, je pense que je te prendrai comme co-équipière.  
- Vraiment ? Oh merci Aldy, c'est trop d'honneur. Mais tu es trop gentil avec moi, attends de voir si je suis sur la liste avant de me donner de faux espoirs...  
- Mais non mais non, tu seras sur la liste et tu seras un atout dans l'équipe, j'en suis sûr. N'est-ce pas Penny ?  
- Bien sûr ! S'obligea à répondre Pen avec un sourire crispé. Cela dit, je ne vais pas t'aider à former une bonne équipe ! Nous sommes rivaux à présent Al. Et crois-moi, peu importe les co-équipiers que tu choisiras, je vous écraserai tous !

La jeune Serdaigle ne souriait plus du tout et avait proférer sa menace sans quitter Sarah des yeux. Cette fille lui sortait par tous les pores de la peau, elle ne pouvait pas la supporter, et ce depuis maintenant de nombreuses années, depuis l'instant où elle avait commencé à tourner autour de ce pauvre Aldébaran, qui était certes intelligent dans bien des domaines, mais qui devenait aussi stupide qu'un troll dès qu'il s'agissait de filles. Sarah Wade employait tous les moyens qu'elle possédait pour attirer l'attention du préfet en chef, et elle avait redoublé d'effort à partir du moment où il avait été nommé préfet de maison. Cette Gryffondor était attirée par la bonne réputation, la bonne éducation puis dernièrement par le pouvoir dont disposait Aldébaran Hobbes. Etant tout à fait consciente de la situation, Pen l'avait prise en grippe, et Sarah avait vite vu en Pen un obstacle. Cependant, la Serdaigle était totalement impuissante, puisque son ami faisait la sourde oreille dès qu'elle abordait le sujet: il ne voulait pas croire que la jolie et intelligente Sarah Wade était une calculatrice. « Et quand bien même elle en serait une, je m'en contre fiche, c'est juste une amie, je ne cours aucun risque » lui répondait-elle sans cesse. Mais Pen n'était pas naïve et il fallait admettre que Sarah était vraiment très belle : une chevelure fournie, châtain et ondulée qu'elle coiffait le plus souvent en queue de cheval, pour le Quidditch. De grands yeux bleus en forme d'amande qu'elle savait mettre en valeur; un joli visage, pas très grande mais une taille fine et distinguée. Puis elle n'était pas idiote, et c'était une joueuse de Quidditch, point non négligeable puisque par là-même, c'était le genre de fille qui comprenait l'amour inconditionnel que les garçons portaient pour ce sport. Malgré les mises en garde de Pen, Al continuait de tolérer les familiarités de cette fille, comme l'attraper par le bras, ou l'appeler par ce surnom ridicule, « Aldy » ! « Au fond ça le flatte ! Les garçons sont des idiots ! » Pensa t-elle avant de tourner les talons, laissant derrière elle un Aldébaran perplexe face à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Hey Penny ! Où vas-tu ? Le bal va bientôt commencer ! Penny !

Mais Pen était déjà loin.

* * *

Amélia fulminait. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été sélectionnée elle ? C'était pourtant son oncle qui organisait tout ça ! Il lui avait même donné de l'avance. Tout était prévu pour qu'elle remporte cette première étape ! Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Elle avait pourtant répondu à tout, « et même plutôt bien » pensa t-elle, bouillonnante de rage. Elle avait même révisé, et avait suivi les conseils de Pen...

- Allons Amélia, ne fais pas cette tête là, dit Tom en essayant de lui redonner le sourire. Je suis sûr que les résultats étaient serrés. Mais tu sais, contre Pen, personne n'avait aucune chance, à part peut-être les septièmes années. D'une, elle est très intelligente, il faut l'admettre, et de deux, c'est une grande travailleuse. Elle a toujours été comme ça. Je me souviens du tout premier cours qu'on a eu ensemble, un cours de potion. Rogue était en plein milieu de son explication pour réaliser une potion d'enflure quand Pen a levé la main. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Pour lui dire qu'elle avait observé que les effets de la potion duraient plus longtemps si on ajoutait le pus de mandragore avant le sang de salamandre, au lieu d'après, comme c'était écrit dans les livres, et comme il était en train de conseiller. Je te dis pas la tête qu'a fait cette vieille chauve-souris, j'ai cru qu'il allait la tuer sur place, finit-il en riant. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. C'était peut-être sa première année à Poudlard, mais ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle s'entraînait. C'est ce qu'elle nous avait dit quand on lui avait demandé. Donc tu vois, ça remonte à loin. Et elle a énormément travaillé pour ce tournoi, comme tu as pu le voir.  
- Oui, oui, je sais bien, rétorqua Amélia avec impatience. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être déçue et en colère ! J'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un ! Enfin, il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle me prenne comme coéquipière. Elle a intérêt, c'est moi qui te le dis !

Tom éclata de rire devant l'expression meurtrière qu'arborait Amélia, désarmant quelque peu la jeune fille.

- Enfin, je vais essayer de me calmer. Et je vais me défouler au bal ! Tu as intérêt à être aux petits soins avec moi, sinon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
- Pas de problème, tu peux me faire confiance ! J'ai hâte que ça commence !

Comme pour répondre à leur souhait, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Amélia observa chacun rejoindre son ou sa cavalière : Sid était déjà en compagnie de Reggie, Ambrosia essayait d'échapper à sa cour pour rejoindre Alexander Rodger, un Serpentard de 7è année. Elle aperçut Pen en compagnie d'Aldébaran Hobbes et de deux autres jeunes filles. Une gryffondor et une poufsouffle, plus jeunes qu'elle.

- Tom, tu connais les deux filles qui sont avec Pen ?  
- Les deux... ? Oh, ce sont ses soeurs, répondit-il après avoir jeté un oeil en direction de Pen.  
- Ses soeurs ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait des soeurs, elle ne l'a jamais dit, et on ne les voit jamais ensemble !  
- Euh oui... Je crois qu'elles ne s'entendent pas tellement bien, mais je ne sais pas trop... Tu sais, Pen n'est pas du genre bavarde, encore moins quand il s'agit de vie privée. J'ai beau être dans la même maison depuis maintenant six ans, on ne peut pas dire que je la connaisse. Elle est gentille et intelligente, c'est tout ce que je sais, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Ah ! Ca y est, on va pouvoir entrer !

Amélia détacha son regard de Pen et suivi le flot des élèves en compagnie de Tom.


	14. Une journée chez les Poufsouffle

La suite des aventures. Petit tour dans une autre maison, à la découverte de nouveaux personnages. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ch 14 Une journée chez les Poufsouffles**

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. La fraîcheur de la pièce l'enveloppa, et il ne put que tirer la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules pour préserver le plus de chaleur possible. Il entendit la rumeurs de plusieurs discussions plus loin, derrière la porte. Le silence dans la pièce lui fit penser qu'il était seul et que ses camarades étaient déjà dans la Salle Commune. Il se tourna sur le côté, et scruta ce qui ressemblait à un mur dans la pénombre. Il aurait voulu rester au lit plus longtemps, mais il avait décidé la veille de faire son choix dans la journée. D'après sa réflexion de la nuit passée, l'un des deux était déjà choisi, et cela ne servirait à rien de mettre plusieurs jours à jauger les éventuels équipiers. Il valait mieux faire un choix rapide, et travailler ensuite en équipe pour mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Il n'attendit pas que sa vue s'adapte à la pénombre, et dit à voix haute :

- Si je suis seul dans le dortoir, pourriez vous ouvrir les rideaux s'il vous plaît ?  
- Vous êtes bien matinal pour une fin de semaine, lui répondit une voix d'homme dans la pièce. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, je vous félicite jeune homme.  
- Merci, vous aussi, répondit machinalement Harisson sans vraiment écouter.

Le dortoir fut alors envahit par une magnifique lumière matinale qui l'éblouit. Harisson se frotta les yeux, et attendit un instant avant de les rouvrir. Il distingua alors le tableau d'où provenait la lumière.

- C'est une belle matinée, dit Harisson en se massant l'arrière du cou.  
- La magie embellit bien souvent la réalité mon jeune ami, répondit à nouveau la voix d'homme. Pour être d'une honnêteté transparente, le temps de cette matinée n'a rien de réjouissant. Je me suis cependant permis quelques éclaircies pour saluer votre remarquable performance de la soirée passée.

Harisson observa avec plus d'attention le tableau qui remplissait la pièce de lumière. Il représentait une immense fenêtre, des rideaux jaunes à ses extrémités. Un homme âgé se tenait près d'elle, dans le cadre, et était incliné en signe de révérence. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il laissa apparaître un visage rayonnant. Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier ressemblant à celle des élèves de Poufsouffle, l'homme du tableau, d'une soixantaine d'année, les cheveux courts et gris, une moustache lui courant sur les joues, lui adressa un sourire radieux. D'habitude il se faisait un devoir de respecter scrupuleusement le véritable temps. Ca faisait partie du règlement des fenêtres magiques de Poudlard. La Salle Commune de Poufsouffle étant sous terre, elle suivait cette ligne, même si les tableaux se trouvant dans les dortoirs de Poufsouffle n'étaient pas véritablement des fenêtres magiques à proprement parler. Un écart à ce principe ne pouvait qu'être une réponse à un évènement important. Apparemment sa nomination avait déjà fait le tour du château.  
Harisson tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit et sortit le bras de sous sa couverture pour atteindre le tiroir. Il en sortit une montre dorée et arrondie, d'environ cinq centimètres de diamètre. Il dessina un grand H du doigt sur le battant de la montre, qui s'ouvrit lentement laissant échapper une douce brise. L'intérieur de la montre était composé de sept minuscules symboles ressemblant à des hiéroglyphes, flottant sur ce qui ressemblait à un petit lac, bordé de trois berges différentes, l'une composée de sable, l'autre de roseaux, et la dernière d'herbe. Quatre symboles se déplacèrent lentement jusqu'à atteindre la berge de sable, tandis qu'un autre atteint la berge de roseaux. Il était donc déjà huit heures.

- Ah, votre montre si mystérieuse ! Reprit l'homme du tableau d'un ton enjoué. Aussi malin que fusse mon esprit de déduction du temps de mon passage à Poudlard, je dois reconnaître que ce mécanisme continue d'échapper à ma compression.  
- C'est une montre égyptienne, répondit Harisson en baillant. Assez ancienne, donc moins précise que celles que l'on arrive à faire aujourd'hui, mais j'y suis attaché.  
- Qu'importe l'utilité quand l'attachement n'est point présent, n'est-t-il pas ? J'ai le souvenir qu'autrefois...

Harisson reposa sa montre dans le tiroir, et rabattit sa couverture sur le côté. Il savait que les discussions qui l'avaient réveillées étaient celles d'élèves qui consultaient la liste des équipiers potentiels. Il savait aussi qu'il lui fallait la consulter pour ne pas perdre de temps sur son choix.

- Mais à quoi bon forcer l'imprévisible lorsqu'il est de notoriété qu'il ne sera point conciliant ? Continuait l'homme du tableau.  
- Heu, dit-il en rassemblant ses idées, ne m'en veillez pas mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui, et il faudrait que je m'habille rapidement.  
- N'ayez crainte, j'entends qu'on m'appelle dans le dortoir des sixièmes années. Apparemment le jeune maître Goodrunner ne retrouve plus ses livres et nécessiterait quelques éclaircies. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

L'homme pouffa de rire après son jeu de mot, et disparut du tableau. Harisson referma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Il appréciait la gaîté du gardien des rideaux, mais lui préférait un réveil plus silencieux.

Lorsqu'il eut remonté le couloir qui menait au dortoir des quatrièmes années, il poussa une porte en bois et entra dans la Salle Commune. La première impression qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, c'était que cette pièce ressemblait à une tanière. Il avait entendu parlé des Salles Communes de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle qui se trouvaient au sommet de tours, et les avaient légèrement envié. A présent, il avait appris à apprécier cette pièce pour son charme et son confort. La Salle Commune ressemblait belle et bien à un terrier, au plafond arrondi et creusé dans la terre. De grandes poutres sortaient du sol par endroit, comme pour soutenir le plafond. Le sol en parquet et les quelques marches en bois à certains endroits donnaient l'impression d'un petit chalet. Au centre de la pièce, une très grand cheminée circulaire remontait jusqu'au plafond, à l'endroit où se trouvait les cuisines du château un peu plus haut. La pièce était remplie de coussins et de canapé jaunes et marrons, devant lesquels de petites tables de bois faisaient office de bureau. Ce que Harisson aimait avec cette décoration, c'est qu'elle changeait perpétuellement. Les élèves déplaçaient les coussins et les canapés, probablement rendus légés par magie, ce qui donnait un visage différent à la Salle Commune chaque jour. Sur les côtés, quelques tableaux représentaient des fenêtres aux rideaux jaunes, comme celle du dortoir. Plusieurs étagères parcouraient les murs, et une douzaine de portes arrondies couvraient certaines parties des parroies. Chaque porte s'ouvrait sur un couloir, qui ressemblait à une galerie creusée dans la terre, menant aux dortoirs. Après quelques pas dans la Salle, Commune, il fut accueilli par un nombre anormalement élevé de « Salut Harisson », et de « Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? ». Il aperçu Caleb devant la liste.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très réveillé si tu veux mon avis, lui dit ce dernier en le voyant arriver.  
- Le gardien des rideaux m'a réveillé en fanfare ce matin.  
- Pourquoi tu ne les as pas ouvert tout seul ?  
- J'aime bien rester au lit, répondit Harisson d'un ton détaché en lisant la liste. Dani Belbi ? Il est bête comme ses pieds, comment il a fait pour réussir le test ?  
- Ca ne va pas être facile d'avoir à choisir parmi tous ces noms.  
- Je n'en cherche qu'un seul, le premier c'est toi.

Ces paroles sortir sans même qu'il n'ait songé à y mettre les formes. Décidemment, il n'était vraiment pas du matin. Caleb semblait encore plus étonné que lui.

- Moi ? Déjà ? Pourquoi ?

Harisson prit le temps de réfléchir cette fois. La veille, il avait tout de suite pensé à Caleb comme premier équipier, et avait espéré qu'il réussisse à obtenir un A à toutes les épreuves. La principale raison était que Caleb était effacé, qu'il restait toujours en retrait par manque d'assurance, et qu'être mis au premier plan pourrait l'aider. Il était intelligent, travailleur et altruiste, mais son manque d'assurance empêchait souvent les autres de le remarquer. Cependant, lui révéler cette raison pourrait le bloquer davantage. Il choisit donc de lui dire la deuxième raison.

- Dans une équipe, le plus important ce n'est pas d'avoir les meilleurs joueurs mais la meilleure entente. Et puis c'est la devise de Poufsouffle, l'amitié et l'entente. Je sais qu'avec toi on pourra faire du bon travail. Et puis tu es sur la liste, dit-il en pointant le nom de Caleb Vaughn. C'est que tu n'es pas trop idiot, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.  
- Wao, merci Harisson, répondit Caleb légèrement gêné. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur de tes...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le coupa Harisson. Il faut encore qu'on trouve un dernier équipier. Il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un avec qui on puisse s'entendre.

Harisson continua de parcourir la liste, lorsque son regard se posa sur une affiche à droit de la liste qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée. Elle parlait de...

- La sélection pour l'équipe de Quidditch !  
- Aujourd'hui ? S'étonna Caleb. Je pensais qu'elle avait déjà eu lieu et que j'avais raté l'annonce.  
- Tu voulais te présenter ? Demanda Harisson.

Soudain, Caleb sembla perdre quelques centimètres. Il balbutia.

- Oh, je ne sais pas. Je m'étais dit que peut être, enfin pourquoi ne pas...  
- Le premier match est dans deux semaines, reprit Harisson. Si on veut être pris il va falloir être bon tout à l'heure.  
- Tu te représentes ? Quel poste ?  
- J'aime assez être gardien, et ça ne s'est pas mal passé l'année dernière, alors je me représente pour le poste. La plupart des joueurs de l'ancienne équipe ont fini leurs études, ce qui fait pas mal de postes disponibles. Un bon point pour nous. Mais je préfèrerais rester Gardien. Pour quel poste tu vas tenter le coup ?

Caleb sembla surpris de voir que Harisson l'encourageait et ne se moquait pas. Il prit légèrement de l'assurance.

- J'aimerais bien être batteur.

Ils passèrent la matinée à parler des noms qui figuraient sur la liste. Harisson fut étonné de voir que Caleb semblait connaître tous les Poufsouffles. Pour la plupart, il ne les connaissait que de réputation, mais l'aide qu'il apporta à Harisson se révéla particulièrement précieuse. Cependant la liste s'étendait sur les élèves des quatre dernières années, ce qui constituait un nombre très important de candidats. De temps en temps, des élèves avec qui Harisson n'avait jamais parlé venaient lui souhaiter bonjour comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

- La popularité est quelque chose de dangereux, dit Caleb lorsqu'un énième élève était venu prendre des nouvelles de la mère de Harisson.

Ils choisirent de déjeuner tôt pour être moins déranger par les autres. La discussion s'orienta alors sur le Quidditch. Elle se poursuivi jusqu'à quinze heures moins le quart, séquencé de temps à autre par un nom de la liste. Il marchait dans le parc en direction du stade de Quidditch lorsqu'il se mirent d'accord pour laisser cette question de côté, et pour se concenter uniquement sur le Quidditch. Les essais allaient bientôt commencer, et Caleb avait changé d'avis une dizaine de fois avant de finalement se décider. Harisson avait fait de son mieux pour le pousser à tenter sa chance. Ils arrivèrent dans le stade, où une trentaine de Poufsouffle s'étaient réunies. Harisson remarqua avec joie que Mary n'avait pas oublié la sélection, et se tenait prête au centre de la petite foule.

- Coucou vous deux ! Leur lança-t-elle d'un air joyeux. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir commencer, on a assez de monde, et il vaudrait mieux finir avant la tombée de la nuit.

La sélection commença par celle des poursuiveurs. Mary avait tenu à participer aux épreuves pour être à égalité avec les autres participants. Qu'elle ait fait ça pour montrer le niveau attendu, pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas été choisie capitaine sans raison, ou tout simplement parce qu'elle avait oublié qu'en tant que capitaine elle n'avait pas à passer les tests, sa démonstration laissa le reste de l'assistance sans voix. Elle était aussi agile que précise, ce qui contrastait incroyablement avec sa maladresse habituelle. Edward Goodrunner, un sixième année, fut le premier à être sélectionné. Bien que moins précis que Mary, il maîtrisait les piquées comme personne. Enfin, Natacha Coldbrook, une camarade de quatrième année de Harisson, fut également sélectionnée.  
Vint ensuite le tour des gardiens. Chaque poursuiveur tentait de marquer contre les aspirants gardiens. A part un autre élève, Harisson fut le seul à bloquer tous les tirs. Il étudiait les mouvements des poursuiveurs jusqu'à l'instant où le souaffle leur échappait, et se précipita sur chaque tir, le bloquant avec une marge confortable dans la plupart des cas. Il savait qu'il était en concurrence avec Mike Giver, mais sa nomination fut cependant évidente lorsqu'il apparu que ce dernier était incapable de lancer un souaffle à plus de cinq mètres sans émettre un cri digne des plus grandes performances des Bizarr' Sisters.

- Je suis désolé Mike, répondit Mary aux contestations de ce dernier, mais si tu n'arrives pas à faire une bonne relance je ne vois pas comment on pourra aller marquer.

La sélection pour l'attrapeur avait été très rapide. Premièrement parce qu'il n'y avait que deux candidats, deuxièmement parce que l'un d'entre eux ne savait apparemment pas voler à plus de trois mètres du sol sans glisser sur le côté et avancer en faisant des tonneaux. Laura Cuteach fut sélectionnée sans vraiment briller.  
Enfin, ce fut la sélection pour les batteurs. Très rapidement, Bridget se démarqua, et sa sélection fut évidente. Caleb s'en était très bien sorti, mais sa manière de voler reflétait son stresse. Il était au coude à coude avec deux autres concurrents, lorsque Mary mit fin à l'entraînement et appela les joueurs déjà sélectionnés pour l'équipe.

- Les trois sont bons, donc je vais le dire honnêtement, ça va se jouer aux affinités. Il est plus important d'avoir des joueurs avec lesquels on s'entendra tous. Alexandre et Basile sont en septième année, Caleb en quatrième. Je n'en connaît aucun des trois, donc qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Les avis divergèrent. Harisson soutenait Caleb, mais en tant que nouveau dans l'équipe (il n'y était entré que l'année dernière), son opinion ne primait pas. Les regards se tournèrent donc vers Edward et Bridget, déjà dans l'équipe depuis trois ans. Edward semblait penser qu'Alex était le meilleur choix, et assura qu'il n'aurait rien contre un choix différent. Bridget, pourtant dans la même classe que les deux septième année, apporta son soutien à Caleb.

- Alex et Basile s'entendent bien entre eux, mais ils ont tendance à se lancer en solo. Si je devais choisir un coéquipier, je préférerais jouer avec Caleb.  
- Bon, c'est décidé ! Conclut Mary en se tournant vers les trois candidats restant, quelques mètres plus loin. Allons leur annoncer.

La déception des deux septième année n'eut d'égal que la joie que Caleb exprima sur son visage. Après le départ des deux déçus, Mary ne laissa pas partir sa nouvelle équipe.

- Et maintenant, on va travailler un peu ensemble avant le prochain entraînement. Il nous reste encore du temps avant que le soleil ne se couche. Natacha, Harisson, Caleb, trois quatrième année dans l'équipe et un champion lui aussi en quatrième année. Poufsouffle fait le choix de la jeunesse ! Plaisanta Mary.

Et alors qu'il s'envolait vers les buts, la réflexion de Mary sur le tournoi refit penser Harisson sur le choix du deuxième équipier. Et pourquoi pas Mary, se dit-il en l'observant voler. La séance s'approchait de la fin, et il n'avait cessé de la visualiser comme équipière pour le tournoi. Elle est appréciée par tout le monde. Sur un balai, elle est aussi habile qu'un attrapeur, alors qu'elle est poursuiveuse. Une très bonne poursuiveuse d'ailleurs, avec un excellent esprit d'équipe.

- Allez, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Annonça Mary en se posant. Toutes mes félicitations à la nouvelle équipe, je suis sûre qu'on va donner du fil retordre aux autres maisons !

Elle leva la jambe pour descendre de son balai, mais se prit le pied dans sa robe et tomba par terre, comme écroulée de fatigue. Harisson et les autres joueurs se précipitèrent pour l'aider, mais elle s'était déjà relevée en sautillant, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est rien ! J'ai l'habitude ! Oups ! Dit-elle en trébuchant sur son balai, donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Natacha qui laissa échapper un petit cri. Désolée ! Décidément, le sol n'est pas droit partout ici !

Harisson se dit qu'à moins que la totalité des épreuves ne se fasse sur un balai, il vaudrait peut être mieux éviter de choisir Mary en fin de compte, en tout cas s'il voulait garder en vie son équipe.

- Bon, reprit Mary. Le premier match est dans trois semaines...  
- Heu... deux semaines Mary. C'est dans deux semaines, intervint Bridget.  
- Wao, le temps passe vite, répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Alors... je propose trois entraînements par semaine d'ici au match. Tout le monde vole très bien, ce qu'il faut, c'est travailler le jeu d'équipe.  
- Ca te dérange si on reste un peu pour s'entraîner ? Demanda Caleb à Harisson en murmurant.  
- Pas du tout. Et puis vu le temps qu'on a pour se préparer, je pense que les séances supplémentaires seront utiles.

Ils attendirent que le reste de l'équipe soit parti se changer dans les vestiaires pour recommencer l'entraînement. Caleb avait ensorcelé le souaffle pour qu'il se déplace seul comme un cognard, et Harisson lui avait jeté un charme de protection. Ainsi, Caleb pouvait frapper de toutes ses forces le souaffle en direction des buts pendant que Harisson tentait de les arrêter. Au bout d'une demie heure, la nuit commençait à tomber. Les deux amis furent d'accord pour reprendre cet entraînement le lendemain, et se posèrent sur le sol. En marchant vers les vestiaires, ils continuèrent leur discussion.

- Je pense vraiment qu'il faudrait quelqu'un de plus âgé pour le deuxième coéquipier, dit Harisson. Ca pourrait nous être très utile, rien qu'au niveau des connaissances.

Caleb sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Tu as pensé à Jecht Kevron ?  
- Jecht ... qui ?  
- Kevron. C'est un sixième année. Il fait parti du club de duel en plus.  
- Bah, on sait très bien se débrouiller en duel, je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça le rend spécial par rapport aux autres.  
- Il est arrivé deuxième au test, juste derrière toi.

Harisson s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers. Ce Jecht commençait à l'intéresser.

- Et comment tu le sais ? Les résultats n'étaient pas marqués sur la liste.  
- J'ai entendu Chourave en parler avec le moine Gras.  
- Il faudrait que je le voie pour savoir si ça pourrait aller. Une idée de comment l'aborder ?  
- Il sort avec Natacha, de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
- Bon, allons voir dans la Salle Commune, dit Harisson en se levant. Je n'aime pas faire traîner les choses.

Ils allèrent se changer, puis retournèrent vers le château. Arrivés dans la Salle Commune, ils cherchèrent des yeux Natacha, et la trouvèrent finalement à l'écart avec deux autres garçons dans un canapé. Elle riait dans les bras d'un garçon aux cheveux roux. Comme il était allongé, il était difficile d'évaluer sa taille. Il devait bien faire environ un mètre quatre-vingt. A côté d'eux était assis un garçon aux cheveux bruns et courts. Harisson le connaissait, c'était Peter Carpenter, le préfet de Poufsouffle. Il était en sixième année, et avait tendance à afficher ouvertement son manque de sympathie pour les Serpentards.  
Harisson et Caleb s'approchèrent des trois Poufsouffles. Les voyant arriver, Natacha les accueilli en levant les bras.

- Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mes nouveaux coéquipiers !  
- Bien, on n'est pas les seuls à l'annoncer à tout le monde. C'est rassurant, plaisanta Harisson. Je m'appelle Harisson, dit-il en tendant la main au garçon aux cheveux roux.  
- Je sais qui tu es, répondit ce dernier. Harisson Ollivander, le quatrième année qui nous a tous coiffé au poteau. Félicitation au fait. Moi c'est Jecht.  
- Caleb m'a dit qu'il avait surpris une conversation avec Chourave. Tu es arrivé deuxième.  
- C'est vrai ? Mince, c'est pas de chance, à une place près.  
- Tout n'est pas perdu, intervint Caleb. Tu as encore une chance d'être pris comme coéquipier.  
- Je n'ai pas assez de Gallions pour ça, répondit Jecht en plaisantant. Vous saviez que Bretanov, de Serpentard, a proposé 15 Gallions à Cryers pour qu'il le prenne comme coéquipier ?  
- Les Serpentards ont toujours eu une conception... étrange du mérite, ajouta Peter en se levant.

Jecht et Natacha l'imitèrent en rigolant.

- On devait aller travailler à la bibliothèque, expliqua Jecht. Mais comme Natacha a été prise, on a profité de l'occasion pour se reposer. Maintenant il faut aller travailler.

Harisson et Caleb saluèrent les trois Poufsouffles et descendirent dans leur dortoir. En temps normal, Harisson cernait très bien les gens dès la première rencontre. Jecht lui avait parut amical, et il l'avait félicité d'être arrivé juste devant lui au concours. Et puis, faire parti du club de duel ne pouvait être qu'un avantage dans la compétition. A peine eut-il commencé un nouveau chapitre de son Reliques du passé et passé des Reliques, que la voix de Caleb l'interrompit.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

Harisson sourit. Depuis le départ de Jecht, il attendait que Caleb lui pose la question. Il prit son temps avant de lui répondre.

- A part l'origine de son prénom, je n'ai aucune autre question. On commence demain.


End file.
